PRINCESS
by tsuki.tsuki-chan
Summary: naruto adalah seorang ketua osis, harus berubah menjadi seorang princess di sekolah khusus cowok. itu semua gara-gara kata-kata Sasuke,sang anak baru. bagaimana dengan penyamaran Naruto? dan apa saja yang akan menimpanya? baca aja. hahahaha
1. Chapter 1

Tsuki datang dengan cerita baru. *PLAK!*

Naruto : hey author gila! 2 cerita yang lalu mau dikemanain?

Tsuki : tenang aja, semua terkendali.

Naruto : buat-buat cerita baru, yang itu aja belum selesai.

Tsuki : *pundung*

Tsuki minta maaf, padahal 2 cerita Tsuki yang lain belum selesai. Tsuki udah buat cerita baru. Udah ceritanya tentang penyamaran mulu lagi. *Authornya memang ga kreatif banget.* ga tau kenapa habis baca manga yang judulnya princess princess, langsung dapet inspirasi. Hehehehe. Tanpa memperbanyak kata-kata. Tsuki buka ceritanya (?).

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS?**

Naruto POV

"Uh… kalo tau akhirnya begini. Aku tidak akan mengusulkan ide konyol ini. ini semua gara-gara anak baru tidak berguna itu, seenaknya saja mengusulkan pendapat." Gumamku pelan sambil berjalan menuju kelas.

"Princess…." Seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

Ku menengok kebelakang dengan senyum seorang princess dibibirku.

CLINK! CLINK! CLINK!

Sebuah cahaya seperti mengelilingiku dan membuat seseorang itu terpesona.

"Hua…. Arigatou, Princess." Orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia setelah ku beri senyum, bahkan wajah semua orang yang ada disekitarku memerah, dan muncul background love dibelakang mereka. Ini semua sungguh membuatku ingin muntah.

"Princess…" dan panggilan itu mulai datang satu persatu.

FLASH BACK

"President!"

Ku menengok kedepan dan menemukan seorang pemuda berambut coklat dengan segitiga terbalik di masing- masing pipinya.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" kataku dengan nada suara dingin.

"Ada anak baru." Kiba menunjuk kepintu.

"Biarkan dia masuk." Ku melihat lagi tugasku dan menaruh semua tugas tahunan yang harus segera kuselesaikan.

TAK. TAK. TAK. TAK

Aku dapat mendengar derap langkahnya, sudah dapat dipastikan dia adalah orang yang sangat angkuh.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ku menatap kedepan dengan tidak berselera. Aku melihat penampilan dirinya. 'cukup bagus.' Batinku. Ku mengambil telfon yang ada didekatku dan menekan tombol yang bertuliskan XII A.

"Gaara, datang keruanganku dan bawa anak baru yang ada dikelasku, kekelasmu atau bisa ku sebut kelas kita."

TAK

Ku menutup telfonnya.

"Silahkan duduk ditempat yang kau suka, sebentar lagi ketua kelasmu, akan menjemputmu."

"Hn." katanya kepadaku.

Ku mengambil lagi kertas tugasku yang sempat aku abaikan dan kembali membacanya.

"Disini sangat membosankan, mungkin karena disini sekolah khusus cowok." katanya.

"Ya begitulah, mungkin karena siswa disini semua adalah cowok dan tidak ada cewek yang sering cowok sebut sebagai sosok yang memperindah dunia." kataku tanpa sedikitpun menengoknya.

"Kau harus bisa menyelesaikan itu. kau adalah ketua osisnya." katanya lagi.

"Hmm." ku sedikit mengabaikannya. Aku kembali menandai hal-hal penting dari tugas itu dengan teliti.

TOK. TOK. TOK. TOK

"Masuk." kataku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari tugas yang kukerjakan.

"President! Aku ingin menjemput anak baru." tanpa aku lihatpun aku tau siapa orang yang baru saja masuk keruanganku.

"Sasuke dia adalah ketua kelasmu, Gaara orang yang duduk disofa adalah anak baru." Kataku tanpa memandang mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih President." Gaara dan Sasuke keluar dari ruanganku.

Naruto POV end

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ketua osis, Sasuke melihat Naruto sebentar, sebelum dia pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Apa dia selalu begitu?" tanya Sasuke kepada Gaara.

"Ya, begitulah sifatnya." kata Gaara dengan nada yang datar.

'Sekolah ini berisi anak-anak aneh.' batin Sasuke.

Naruto menutup pekerjaannya yang baru saja diselesaikannya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela, dia memandang keatas, memandang langit yang begitu biru dan luas.

'Kau harus bisa menyelesaikan itu. kau adalah ketua osisnya.' Kata-kata Sasuke terus berputar dikepalanya. Dia berfikir sejenak, dan mencoba menguraikan kata-kata Sasuke tadi, mencoba untuk lebih dipahami dan dimengerti.

"Sepertinya aku mempunyai ide yang bagus." Naruto menyeringai.

"BAGI SELURUH SISWA DIHARAP BERKUMPUL DI AULA, SEKALI LAGI BAGI SELURUH SISWA DIHARAP BERKUMPUL DI AULA."

Naruto segera merapikan bajunya dan berjalan menuju Aula. Karena dialah yang meminta seluruh siswa untuk berkumpul.

"Ada apa ini, President?" Kiba memandang aneh Naruto.

"Ikuti saja." kata Naruto tanpa ekspresi.

Naruto melangkah dengan langkah yang tegas, dia masuk kedalam aula dan suasana yang tadinya berisik menjadi sepi senyap. Naruto naik keatas panggung dan mengambil mikrofon yang telah disiapkan oleh anggota osis lain.

"Anak-anak, saya Namikaze Naruto sebagai president atau ketua osis disini mengusulkan, akan diadakannya sebuah tradisi baru. Yaitu tradisi 'Princess'. Tugas princess adalah mendukung kita para cowok, dibidang pendidikan olahraga atau lainnya yang berhubungan dengan sekolah. Akan dipilih 1 orang princess setiap tahunnya. Princess akan dipilih secara pemilihan umum. Untuk lebih lanjut, besok akan ditempel disetiap dinding keuntungan dan kriteria princess itu sendiri. Sekian." Naruto menutup pidatonya.

"Hua…." semua cowok disana histeris dan bersiul.

PROK. PROK. PROK. PROK

Semua orang juga bertepuk tangan, karena mereka sangat setuju dengan usul yang Naruto berikan tadi. Naruto keluar dengan Kiba dibelakangnya.

"President!" Kiba menatap Naruto.

"Ya?" kata Naruto datar.

"Apa ini baik?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku harap begitu." Naruto pergi meninggalkan Kiba dan juga sekolah, karena dia memang jarang masuk ke kelas.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Esoknya sudah terpampang jelas sebuah brosur di setiap tembok. Keuntungan dan kretirea dari princess, sedangkan tugas sudah diberitahukan oleh Naruto kemarin.

Kreteria : berwajah cantik, lucu, imut dan mempunyai banyak penggemar.

Keuntungan : makan pagi, siang, malam boleh memilih sendiri. Jika ada tugas menjadi seorang princess tidak masalah meninggalkan kelas, sekolah gratis, mendapatkan gaji yang diambil dari iuran kelas. Kamar dipindahkan ketempat yang dekat dengan kamar president karena akan dijaga secara khusus. Akan diberi liburan secara gratis setiap musim panas.

Peringatan : harus memakai seragam wanita, setiap bertugas memakai baju wanita, selalu memberikan senyum dan selalu mensuport siswa disekolah.

Pilihlah temanmu yang menurutmu cocok. Bagi yang terpilih tidak ada alasan apapun untuk menolak. Pemilihan akan dilakukan hari ini juga pulang sekolah. Tulis nama teman kalian di kertas dan masukan kedalam box yang ada didepan gerbang sekolah. Tidak boleh curang! Atau kalian akan mendapat akibatnya. Karena aku mengawasi kalian!

Tertanda : Namikaze Naruto (Presiden)

Wajah semua anak langsung pucat pasi setelah membaca bagian akhir. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berani kepada presiden. Presiden adalah orang yang sangat mereka hargai dan takuti. Dan juga orang yang sering mereka anggap prince disekolah karena memiliki aura beribawa yang sangat besar. Sasuke yang membaca brosur itu langsung tersenyum licik. 'Permainan akan segera dimulai.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah menuju kelas dengan langkah yang santai. Dapat dilihat bahwa semua anak menunduk ketika melewati kelasnya, tepatnya mereka menunduk dijendela belakang kelasnya. Sasuke yang penasaran segera mempercepat langkahnya. 'Naruto.' batin Sasuke. dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan masuk kelas sekarang. Dia melewati jendela itu begitu saja tanpa membungkuk membuat aura hitam muncul dari setiap orang yang melihat tindakannya.

"Presiden!" Kiba berkata kepada Naruto.

"Aku sedang membaca. Jangan ganggu aku dengan hal yang sepele." Naruto membalik bukunya. Kiba yang diberi kata seperti itu hanya diam dan kembali duduk. Dia memang adalah seorang wakil ketua osis. Dan didepan mereka duduk Neji dan Lee, mereka adalah bodyguard yang dikhususkan untuk menjaga president.

Sasuke duduk dikursinya yang berada disebelah kiba. Dia melihat Naruto, untuk melihat Naruto itu sulit sekali, seperti didindingi oleh lapisan yang tak bisa bisa tertembus. Naruto didindingi oleh orang-orang kepercayaannya. Dia harus sedikit membungkuk kedepan atau belakang jika dia ingin melihat Naruto, tetapi itu tidak dilakukan, karena itu merendahkan marganya. Sasuke membuka bukunya. Dan mulai membaca.

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugasku, aku harap kalian tenang." Naruto berkata pelan, tapi kata-kata itu terdengar oleh semua orang. 'suaranya benar-benar mengatakan bahwa, kau diam atau kau mati.' Batin Sasuke yang merasa suara Naruto benar-benar memiliki aura yang sangat gelap. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dan kelas menjadi sepi senyap.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka dan datang Kakashi-sensei. Kakashi melihat siswanya benar-benar tenang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi yang merasa aneh.

"lanjutkan pelajaran, aku akan bekerja diruanganku." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan ingin melangkah pergi sebelum Kakashi memanggilnya.

"Hari ini ulangan, Presiden!" Kakashi berkata sambil menunjukan selembar kertas pada Naruto. Naruto menghembuskan nafas sebentar lalu mengambil kertas itu. seseorang yang duduk paling depan segera berdiri dan Naruto segera duduk untuk mengerjakan itu semua. hanya butuh 10 menit untuknya mengerjakan.

"Maaf, membuang waktumu, Kakashi sensei." Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Silahkan pergi, presiden. Aku tidak mau kau kesusahan hanya karena terhalang olehku." Kakashi tersenyum kepada Naruto. Tapi ditanggapi Naruto dengan biasa. Dia hanya segera menuju ruangannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu begitu kesal. 'Apa yang ada dalam diri Naruto yang membuat itu semua bisa terjadi. Naruto hanyalah seorang anak cowok biasa, mempunyai rambut kuning berantakan, tinggi 170, memiliki warna mata biru tapi mampu menenggelamkan kita semua saat memandangnya, berkulit tan, 3 garis halus dimasing-masing pipinya, hanya itu saja, tidak ada satupun yang membuatnya terlihat sangat sempurna.' batin Sasuke. dia benar-benar ingin sekali menjatuhkan Naruto.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Setelah Iruka sensei keluar, Sasuke maju kedepan kelas.

"Aku mempunyai usul yang sangat baik." Sasuke meminta perhatian teman-teman kelasnya dan itu ternyata berhasil.

"Aku harap kalian memilih presiden sebagai princess." kata Sasuke lagi.

JDER! JDER! JDER!

Seperti tersambar sebuah petir semua orang terdiam, semuanya pucat pasi mendengar hal itu, bahkan Neji dan lee hampir pingsan mendengarnya. Beberapa detik kemudian semua menatap Sasuke horror.

"HUH! Kalian belum pernah melihat president tersenyum sekalipun, dengan dia menjadi Princess dia akan tersenyum setiap hari. Dan dia akan mendukung kalian dengan pakaian wanita, bukankah sebenarnya president itu terlihat sangat imut, cantik dan lucu." Sasuke mempengaruhi.

Semua anak berpikir sejenak dan membayangkan Naruto tersenyum dan memakai baju wanita.

BYUR!

Dan kelas menjadi banjir darah karena semua orang disana mimisan. Sasuke tersenyum licik melihat reaksinya begitu positif.

"Beri tahukan rencana ini kepada yang lain." perintah Sasuke. Dan rumor itu terdengar begitu cepat layaknya kereta shinkanshen yang ada di Jepang. *lebay*.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak tadi, Naruto masih saja berada diruangannya, memeriksa semua tugas yang baru saja dikerjakannya. Naruto melangkah menuju jendela dan membuka jendela, angin berebut masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto. Beruntung, Naruto telah menyimpan tugasnya dengan aman, jika tidak di yakin tugas itu akan beterbangan diruangannya. Naruto menatap kebawah. Dimana sebuah kotak pemungutan suara berada. Dia mengawasi setiap anak yang memasukan kertas. Semua anak memasukan kertas dengan wajah yang memerah, bahkan ada beberapa yang memasukan kertas itu sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan. Melihat hal itu membuat Naruto merasakan perasaan yang sangat tidak enak, tapi segera dihilangakannya perasaan buruk itu. Naruto menatap kebawah lagi dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya, Naruto hanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar , kemudian Naruto menutup jendelanya.

"CK! Lihat saja besok." Sasuke berbalik dan pergi dari sana

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Presiden. Presiden. Presiden." Seseorang membacakan nama yang ada didalam kertas yang diambilnya dari dalam kotak pemungutan suara.

Naruto memandang papan suara dengan pandangan datar tanpa ekspresi. Hampir semua isi kertas dari kotak itu berisikan namanya, itu berarti banyak siswa yang menginginkan dirinya untuk menjadi princess.

"Dari hasil yang kita lihat. Dapat dipastikan yang menjadi princess adalah Presiden." hasil akhir, akhirnya dibacakan. Naruto berdiri.

"Pre-pre-presiden." Kiba memandang takut Naruto.

"Seperti dengan yang tertulis, bagi yang terpilih tidak ada alasan apapun untuk menolak." Naruto memandang Sasuke dan seringai muncul dibibirnya. Semua anak yang melihat kejadian itu langsung pucat pasi, bahkan beberapa orang pingsan ditempat. Terlalu gelap aura yang dibangkitkan oleh presiden dalam seringainya. Naruto berjalan naik ketas panggung dan menghadap teman-temannya.

"Aku akan berpakaian wanita mulai besok. Tapi, tugasku sebagai presiden masih sama, jadi tidak ada yang bolehmelecehkanku. Atau-"

"Baik…" jawab para siswa serempak memotong ucapan Naruto. Naruto turun dari panggung dan segera menuju ruangannya. Dia mengambil handphone dan menekan sebuah nomor.

"Sakura, masuk kesekolahku mulai besok dan menyamarlah sebagai cowok, kau akan menjadi designerku, sama seperti dulu. Aku tunggu 1 jam lagi. 1 jam lagi kau harus sudah ada dihadapanku." Naruto menyeringai dan menutup telfonnya.

Sakura menutup telfonnya dan memandang layar handphonenya sebentar. Dia menghela napas.

"Sepertinya akan ada hal yang menarik." Sakura segera menuju lemari dan mencari sebuah seragam anak cowok, dikeluarkannya seragam itu. itu adalah seragam yang dulu diberikan Naruto. Dulu, Naruto memberikan itu kepada Sakura, karena Naruto mau cepat atau lambat, Sakura datang ke sekolahnya. Sakura juga mengambil sebuah wig berwarna hitam dan segera memakainya.

Flash Back off

Naruto berjalan menuju ruangannya, tapi sebelum itu dia harus kekelas untuk mengerjakan ulangan yang akan diberikan oleh Iruka sensei. Dia masuk dan duduk dikursi.

"Princess… tolong dorong aku agar aku bisa mendapat nilai 100." seorang pemuda memohon kepada Naruto.

Naruto memandang anak itu dengan pandangan datar, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Berjuanglah, Suigetsu. Aku yakin kamu bisa. Berjuanglah anak-anak!" Naruto berkata sangat sopan.

CLINK! CLINK! CLINK!

Seperti biasa muncul background cahaya dibelakang Naruto dan itu sungguh menyilaukan mata. Semua anak memandang Naruto dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kami akan berusaha….." jawab mereka serempak dan bersemangat.

Bahkan dapat dilihat, semburat merahpun terlihat di wajah Sasuke. dia benar-benar tidak percaya Naruto bisa menjadi seseorang yang berbeda. penampilannya memang sungguh berbeda. dulu, Naruto memakai celana dan jaz putih, itu untuk membedakan kedudukan mereka, kemeja putih dengan dasi sekolah dan sepatu hitam. Sedangkan sekarang, kemeja putih, dengan dasi sekolah, rok kotak-kotak dengan perpaduan warna hitam dan merah 5cm diatas lutut, stocking putih hingga lutut, jaz putih seperti biasa, tetapi yang membuatnya berbeda adalah seragam itu sungguh membentuk tubuh Naruto. Sasuke seakan tidak percaya dengan penglihatannya, Naruto benar-benar seperti wanita. Tapi wajah Naruto benar-benar tidak asing diingatannya dan teman-temannya. Mereka seperti pernah melihat Naruto, apalagi Naruto sekarang memakai wig kuning panjang. Mereka seperti melihat bidadari.

"Seperti biasa Naruto." Sakura menyenggol bahu Naruto. Naruto memandang Sakura sebentar, lalu mengambil sebuah buku. Dia akan belajar sekarang.

'menyebalkan sekali. Jika tau begini aku tidak mau menjadi seperti ini, niatku sekolah disini adalah untuk kabur dan bersembunyi. Jika akhirnya aku harus kembali menjadi diriku yang asli. Aku tidak perlu bersembunyi.' batin Naruto.

Mari kita jelaskan, sebenarnya Naruto adalah seorang wanita tulen. Dia adalah seorang model, itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya terlihat begitu familiar setelah memakai baju cewek. Dia menyamar disekolah cowok agar tidak ada yang mengetahui identitasnya. Dia menyamar karena dia kabur dari rumah, dia kabur setelah mengetahui dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan seseorang. Dia tidak ingin ada perjodohan, dia kabur dan menyamar sebagai cowok, dengan begitu dia tidak akan ketahuan.

Bagaimana dengan pakaiannya? Sakura adalah seorang designer plus sahabat Naruto yang ingin membantunya. Sakura merancang sebuah baju yang bisa menyembunyikan jati diri Naruto sebagai wanita. Dan menyamarkan semua identitasnya. Dan beruntung bagi Naruto, dia juga adalah seorang aktris, itu memudahkan Naruto untuk berakting sebagai pemain antagonis disini. Dia benar-benar seorang artis yang berbakat. Bahkan dia bisa membuat aura yang sangat hitam dan gelap.

Dan ternyata akibat auranya itulah dia dipilih sebagai ketua osis dan dipanggil presiden atau prince. Karena menjabat sebagai ketua osis, Naruto mendapat keistimewaan, kamar terpisah, kamar mandi didalam kamar, boleh tidak mengikuti olah raga renang, mendapatkan ruang osis yang sangat tertutup. Bahkan dua orang bodyguard yang selalu menjaga kamarnya pada malam hari. Dan beruntung sekali, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu dirinya. Bahkan semua orang menghargai dirinya, semua hormat kepadanya. Hingga Sasuke datang dan membuat semuanya berantakan, padahal dia cukup satu tahun lagi melakukan penyamaran ini. hingga dirinya lulus sekolah.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan Iruka sensei. Naruto menutup bukunya dan bersiap untuk mengerjakan ulangan.

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Sensei harap kalian sudah siap dengan ulangan ini." Iruka tersenyum kepada murid-muridnya. Kemudian dia mulai membagikan soal. Naruto melihat soalnya dan menutup matanya sebentar. Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya dan mulai mengerjakan soal itu.

TAK. TAK. TAK. TAK

Secepat kilat Naruto mengerjakan soal itu. semua anak sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu, Sasukepun sepertinya sudah terbiasa. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memandang kertas ditangannya dengan tidak berselera, tapi tetap saja dia kerjakan, walaupun dia mengerjakan itu dengan sangat santai. Setelah 10 menit, Naruto menyelesaikan ulangannya dan maju kedepan.

"Aku sudah selesai. Hari ini aku harus memberi suport kepada tim sepak bola. Tapi, aku juga harus mengerjakan tugasku sebagai presiden, aku keluar dulu." Naruto menjelaskan panjang dan lebar. Naruto membuka pintu, tapi langkahnya terhenti, dia berbalik dan menatap semua teman-temannya, tetapi lebih dahulu dia menatap Sakura.

"Aku tunggu kau 30 menit lagi, Sakura." Naruto memandang Sakura tanpa ekspresi. Naruto kembali melanjutkan berjalan. Dan pada saat pintu ingin tertutup sempurna. Naruto memasukan kepalanya kembali.

"Selamat berjuang teman-teman…." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang ceria. Dan itu membuat semua anak langsung memiliki kembali energinya 100%, mereka kembali mengerjakan soal dengan semangat. 'Ternyata kekuatan Princess benar-benar besar ya.' batin Sakura sambil mengerjakan soalnya dengan cepat. Dia harus menuntaskan ulangannya 30 menit lagi. Itulah yang diperintahkan oleh Naruto.

To be continued

Hahahahahahaha, chapter pertama selesai. Tenang saja, Tsuki akan usahakan update kilat, hahahaha. Tapi ga jamin, tapi yang pasti, Tsuki tidak akan update sebelum semuanya tuntas. Maksudnya… Tsuki akan update cerita ini dengan 2 cerita Tsuki yang lain. Jadi Tsuki langsung update 3 cerita dengan judul yang berbeda setiap Tsuki update. Tanpa basa-basi. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	2. Chapter 2

Tsuki datang dengan membawa chapter baru. hahahaahaha. Tsuki tidak menyangka cerita ini akan mendapat sambutan hangat dari para readers. Xixixixixi. *malu-malu* ok, tanpa membuang waktu. Saatnya membalas review.

Nefetaria vivia : xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki harap disini Naruto lebih sadis sedikit. Hahahahahahaha.

Imouto Aruzaki-chan : ok. xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

sora92 : xixixixi namanya juga author gila. Hehehehe. Masalah itu…. nanti dikasih tau kok. *tinggal bilang iya aja kenapa sih.* jangan bilang-bilang sama Naruto ya. xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

Wulan-chan : xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

CCloveRuki : iya nih, tapi ceritanya melenceng dari manganya. Hahahahahaa. Kalo ketahuan… hmmm… kasian Narutonya. Tapi kayaknya semua anak sekolahnya pasti akan seneng banget. xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan* 

Luna : xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

Vii no Kitsune : xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan* maaf ya kalo kurang panjang. Hehehehehee.

NanaMithrEe : xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

FlyGirlz : ga bakal digantung kok. Soalnya gantungannya udah dipake buat jemuran. *jayus* xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

Apdian Laruku : xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

Sypudth cuwidt : lebih akrab lebih enak kok. Xixxixixixixi. Kita sama Sypudth. *tos sama Syipudth* xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

Aku : xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

Misyel : xixixixixxi. Maaf jika menakutkan. tapi… xixixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

saiyuki ayaseharu : iya nih. Hmm… aku Cuma baca manganya aja, ga ada siaran tv Jepang soalnya, ouran ya, aku juga udah baca manganya, memang seru ceritanya. xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

nanao yumi : ok. xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

monkey D eimi : hahahahaha. Aku juga ga tau. Tiba-tiba nih cerita langsung nyangkut dikepala. Bagus kok manganya, bener-bener bisa bikin ngakak. salah satu manga favoritku loh. Hehehehe. xixixi arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou. *membungkukan badan*

ok! kita mulai saja ceritanya.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS?**

Naruto berjalan menuju ruangannya dengan tergesa- gesa, dia harus mengerjakan tugasnya menjadi president. Dia yakin sudah ada beberapa tugas yang harus dia kerjakannya hari ini. semenjak dia menjadi Princess, Naruto harus membagi waktu antara Princess dan Presiden. Kadang dia membawa tugas- tugasnya sebagai Presiden ke asramanya. Waktu tidurnya yang memang sudah terbatas menjadi lebih terbatas lagi. Naruto membuka kunci ruangannya dan masuk kedalam, benar saja tugas sudah menumpuk, Naruto segera duduk dikursinya, 30 menit lagi dia kan menjadi princess, jadi dia harus bergegas mengejakan tugasnya.

Naruto membuka map-map yang ada dimejanya, pekerjaannya benar-benar menjadi 2 kali lipat setelah dirinya menjadi princess. Naruto membaca map-map yang dibukanya, lalu setelah membacanya dengan teliti dibubuhkannya tanda tangannya dimap tersebut.

TOK. TOK. TOK.

"Masuk." kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari map.

"Siap untuk berganti pakaian?" Sakura tersenyum kepada Naruto, Naruto menatap Sakura dan menemukan Sakura tersenyum kepadanya. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Baiklah." kata Naruto setelah membubuhkan tanda tangannya.

Sakura membuka lemari besar yang ada diruangan itu, dia memilih baju yang akan dipakai oleh Naruto. Dan pandangannya langsung mengarah kepada baju dengan model Lolita. Sakura mengambil baju itu dan melemparnya kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap horror baju itu, tapi setelah mendapat deathglare dari Sakura, Naruto masuk kedalam ruangan tempat dirinya mengganti baju. Sakura menunggu Naruto tidak sabar diluar, 'Naruto pasti terlihat cute menggunakan baju itu.' batin Sakura.

CKLEK!

Naruto keluar dari tempatnya mengganti baju.

"CUTE….." Sakura berteriak.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan malasnya. Sakura mengajak Naruto untuk melihat cermin. Naruto memandang dirinya dicermin. Baju dengan rok yang menggelembung selutut berwarna perpaduan antara putih dan hitam dan sepatu boot 5cm dibawah lutut berwarna putih. Sakura mengajak Naruto duduk. Sakura memasang bando berwarna perpaduan hitam dan putih juga dengan renda di ujungnya, anting panjang dan Sakura memberi Naruto make up yang tipis. Naruto menatap lagi dirinya dicermin. Naruto benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik. Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, puas akan pekerjaan yang dilakukannya.

"Aku masih mengharapkanmu menjadi model, Naru…" Sakura menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Tapi aku tidak berminat sedikitpun." kata Naruto kembali melihat dirinya dalam pantulan cermin. Naruto memang sedikit merindukan kehidupannya menjadi model. Tetapi dengan segera dibuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Setelah melihat semuanya sudah cukup, Naruto mengambil rumbai-rumbai dan segera berlari ke lapangan. Dimana anggota tim sedang berlatih untuk pertandingan nanti sore.

"Hallo anak-anak….." Naruto melambai kepada anggota tim. Semua anggota tim langsung menengok kearah Naruto, tapi dengan segera mereka menutup hidung mereka. Naruto berlari dan berdiri disamping lapangan.

"YEYEYEYEYEYE… berjuang-berjuang!" Naruto menggerakan tangannya kesamping, kedepan, kebawah dan keatas. Kadang dia mengedipkan matanya kepada pemain yang memasuken gol dan hal itu membuat pemain yang membuat gol berubah, mata mereka berubah bentuk menjadi love dan love-love banyak berterbangan disekitar mereka, aura merekapun berubah menjadi ringan. Naruto melihat itu dengan sangat tidak berselera, dia harus menjaga dirinya untuk tidak tertawa dan muntah. Naruto hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk mendukung timnya, pada saat menjadi presiden dia hanya mengawasi jalannya pertandingan dari atap sekolah.

"Princess….." terdengar suara dari belakang. 'Sepertinya sudah jam istirahat.' batin Naruto. Naruto menengok kebelakang.

"Ya…" senyum seorang putripun keluar dari bibirnya.

BYUR

Lagi-lagi darah keluar dari hidung anak-anak yang melihatnya. Naruto memang sangat terlihat lucu sekarang dan semua anak yang melihatnya mengakui itu. setelah memberi dukungan, Naruto masuk kedalam ruangannya lagi, dia akan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menjadi presiden. '2 map lagi.' batin Naruto.

Naruto masuk dan mengerjakan dengan cepat tugasnya. 'Aku tidak bisa seperti ini terus, aku juga perlu beberapa bantuan.' batin Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang sedikit pusing. Naruto membuka laptopnya dan segera membuat pengumuman untuk mendapatkan presiden kedua, agar pada saat dia capek dia bisa istirahat sebentar. Memang disekolah ini ketua osis adalah pengendali semuanya, seolah wakil dan anggota lain hanyalah sebuah tambahan yang diperlukan untuk membantu-bantu saja, sedangkan keputusan akhir ada ditangan ketua osis.

Naruto menutup laptopnya setelah selesai membuat itu semua, dia akan menge-print itu nanti. Naruto menekuk tangannya dimeja dan ditenggelamkan wajahnya disana, tidak berapa lama kemudian dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Naruto.

TOK. TOK. TOK

Seorang pemuda masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto. Dia masuk walaupun sang presiden belum mengijinkannya masuk. Pemuda itu melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas, dia mengambil kain yang tergeletak disofa, dan menyelimuti Naruto.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri." pemuda itu menatap Naruto sedih.

"Sejauh apapun kau bersembunyi, aku pasti akan menemukanmu, cepat atau lambat." Pemuda itu membelai rambut Naruto sesaat. Kemudian dia duduk didepan Naruto. Dia menopang dagunya dimeja dan menatap lekat-lekat Naruto yang sedang tertidur. Pemuda itu mengangkat satu tangannya, dia ingin menyentuh wajah Naruto.

"BERJUANG! BERJUANG!" Naruto berdiri lalu menggerakan tangannya kedepan dan kesamping. Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget atas apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"BERJUANG! BERJUANG! Yamyamyamyam." Naruto duduk kembali dan tertidur.

"Hmp-" pemuda itu menutup mulutnya, dia menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa. 'Bahkan pada saat tidurpun dia sangat lucu.' batin pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto sebentar lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu. dia meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan hati-hati, sangat hati-hati. Dia takut membangunkan Naruto atau bisa disebut tunangannya, walaupun itu belum resmi.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4, tapi Naruto masih saja berada dalam alam mimpinya.

"Naruto, kau ingin tidur sampai jam berapa? Cepat bangun."

"Lima menit lagi, Kaa-san." Naruto mengubah posisi kepalanya menjadi miring kekanan.

"CEPAT BANGUN!" teriak orang yang membangunkan Naruto. Naruto bangun dan menatap orang yang membangunkannya, pandangannya masih sedikit buram. Dia melihat seorang wanita berambut merah marun sedang menatapnya dengan kedua tangan dipinggang. Naruto mengucek matanya, merasa tidak percaya akan penglihatannya.

"Kaa-san?" mata Naruto membulat sempurna. Tapi kemudian Naruto kembali mengucek matanya, kali ini lebih keras dan Naruto membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Owh… ternyata kau Sakura." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

"Cepat ganti baju, kau sudah terlambat 10 menit." Sakura menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto memandang jam yang terletak diruangannya. Setelah melihat jam dia segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Sakura melemparkan pakaian yang akan dipakai oleh Naruto. Celana pendek hitam kira-kira 15 cm diatas lutut, dan kaos berwarna putih, kaos kesebelasan tim sekolahnya dan juga sepatu sport berwarna putih.

Naruto duduk dihadapan Sakura, Sakura mengucir rambut Naruto menjadi 2 dan Sakura juga melukis pipi sebelah kanan Naruto dengan gambar bola, dan pipi sebelah kiri dengan logo sekolahnya. Setelah penampilannya terlihat sempurna, Naruto mengambil rumbai-rumbai dan segera berlari ke lapangan. Naruto berlari kebawah dengan sangat cepat.

"Hua…." Naruto tergelincir.

HAP!

Hampir saja Naruto terjatuh, tapi sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggang Naruto. Naruto berdiri dan langsung melepaskan tangan itu.

"Terima kasih." Naruto menatap orang yang menolongnya, yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke. Naruto langsung berlari lagi, dia tidak ingin sekolahnya kalah. Naruto sampai di lapangan dengan nafas yang memburu. Dia melihat papan angka, matanya membulat setelah melihat papan itu bertuliskan 7-0. Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telat datang.

"SEMANGAT TEMAN-TEMAN! BERJUANG! BERJUANG! JANGAN SAMPAI KALAH!" Naruto menggerakan tangannya kedepan, kesamping, keatas dan kebawah.

"Princess…." Semua anggota tim menangis melihat Naruto.

"Kita harus berjuang demi Princess." Kiba memberi semangat temannya. Dan kata-kata Kiba mendapat sebuah anggukan dari semua temannya.

"FIRE." kata mereka serempak. Dan semua anggota tim berubah, mata mereka berubah menjadi kobaran api, begitu pula dengan background mereka. Naruto tersenyum melihat timnya kembali semangat.

"SELAMAT BERJUANG!" Naruto mendukung timnya.

CUU!

Naruto memberikan sebuah ciuman jauh kepada timnya. Dan hal itu membuat anggota timnya bertambah berkobar, semangat masa muda mereka benar-benar berkobar sekarang. Naruto terus saja memberi yel-yel, tapi ternyata hingga 10 menit terakhir, kedududkan mereka masih imbang. 8-8.

Naruto tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. 'Baiklah jika begini.' batin Naruto. Naruto berlari cepat keruang ganti dan dia cukup mengganti celananya dan mencopot wignya. Naruto menghampiri wasit. Dia hanya mempunyai waktu 6 menit.

PRIT….

Suara peluit menghentikan sejenak pertandingan itu.

"Pergantian pemain. Sepertinya Presiden akan bermain menggantikan Chouji." pembawa acara memberi tahu penonton.

Naruto masuk menggantikan Chouji, mereka ber-tos sekali pada saat berganti.

BRUSH!

Background Naruto berubah menjadi hitam, aura Narutopun berubah menjadi hitam, gelap dan kelam.

"Serahkanlah semuanya padaku!" Naruto berkata pelan, tetapi kata itu sungguh terdengar tepat ditelinga mereka.

PRIT….

Dan permainan dilanjutkan, Naruto menggiring bola, dia bermain dengan sangat lincah.

"Hey kau, Kiba. Terima ini." Naruto mengoper kepada Kiba. Kiba menggiring bola itu lalu mengoper kepada Shino. Naruto maju kedepan.

"Oper kearahku!" Naruto meminta bola kepada Shino, Shino mengangguk dan melempar bola kepada Naruto. Naruto maju dan bersiap menendang bola. Tapi sebelum dia menendang bola dia melihat wasit, wasit sudah ingin meniupkan pluitnya.

BRUSH!

Naruto menambah aura hitamnya, dan aura itu berubah semakin besar dan dalam. Naruto menendang bola itu.

PRIT…..

"GOAL….." semua ank berteriak.

PRIIT…. PRIIT….. PRIIT…..

Wasit meniup peluitnya, bertanda bahwa permainan sudah berakhir.

"Princess….." semua memanggil Naruto, tetapi aura hitam masih menyelimutinya. Naruto melihat semua anggota timnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Lemah sekali." kata Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Anggota tim melihat kepergian Naruto sedih. Mereka tidak menyangka, Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. semua anggota tim menunduk dan merasa tidak percaya akan semuanya.

"Hey! Setidaknya kita mendapat 8 gol berkat princess." Lee memberikan semangat.

"Lain kali kita buktikan, bahwa kita bisa membuat presiden bangga." Kiba meninju udara.

"YOOOO…." dan semua anggota tim meninju keudara.

Naruto berlari dan segera masuk kedalam ruangannya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hosh, Hosh, Hosh." Naruto mencari sesuatu dalam lacinya.

"Hosh, Hosh, hosh." nafas Naruto putus-putus

"Hosh, Hosh, Hosh." Naruto terus mencarinya.

CKLEK

Seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto.

"Kerja bagus, Naru- . Hey kau kenapa?" Sakura menggoncang-goncang tubuh Naruto

"Jangan bilang-" Sakura segera melepas tangannya dan ikut mencari benda yang sedang dicari oleh Naruto. Sakura melihat kebawah meja Naruto dan menemukannya, Sakura segera mengambil itu dan memberikannya kepada Naruto yang terlihat kehabisan nafas. Naruto mengambil benda itu dan menghirup apa yang ada didalamnya. Ya, Naruto menderita asma. Penyakit itu bisa kambuh kapan saja dan dimana saja, tanpa pandang buluh.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Sakura menatap Khawatir Naruto. Naruto menetralkan nafasnya.

"Tidak apa." Kata Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Kau taukan penyakit itu bisa kambuh kapan saja! Tapi biasanya terpicu sesuatu bukan?" Sakura menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tidak, asmaku memang seperti itu." kata Naruto. Naruto lalu duduk dikursinya.

"Ya sudah, kita kekelas sekarang." Sakura memegang tangan Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Terima kasih." ucap Naruto kepada Sakura.

"You are welcome." Sakura menatap lebut sahabatnya itu.

Naruto segera menggunakan seragam wanitanya dan berjalan menuju kelas bersama dengan Sakura.

CKLEK

Naruto membuka kelas.

PTAK! PTAK! PTAK!

Beberapa pita dan kertas kecil berterbangan didepan Naruto. Naruto menatap itu semua dengan wajah yang sangat datar.

"Maafkan kami, Princess…" semua anggota tim sepak bola berjongkok dan mengangkat sekuntum mawar putih.

"Ekspresimu, Naruto." Sakura berbisik kearah Naruto.

"Terima kasih…." Naruto mengeluarkan senyum princessnya. Dan kembali background berubah menjadi love dengan burung-burung merpati yang beterbangan. Semua anggota mencium punggung tangan Naruto dan memberikan bunga mawar itu kepada Naruto secara bergantian. Mereka semua tertawa bahagia dan mereka semua bersenang-senang. Tanpa mereka ketahui aura hitam muncul dari salah satu pemuda yang ada disana.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menempel selembar kertas dipapan pengumuman, semua anak sudah pulang, kecuali dirinya dan beberapa anak yang sedang menjalani ulangan perbaikan. Naruto berjalan menuju asramanya sendirian. Karena para bodyguardnya adalah salah satu dari anak yang mengikuti ulangan perbaikan. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus pulang sendirian hari ini. Naruto berjalan sendiri keluar dari sekolah. Dia masih menggunakan seragam wanitanya, karena dia tidak sempat untuk menggantinya.

"Pulang sendiri?" sebuah suara membuat Naruto harus menatap kedepan.

"Ya begitulah." kata Naruto dengan senyum princess di bibirnya.

"HUH! Senyum palsu." pemuda itu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Naruto masih saja menyunggingkan senyum princessnya.

"Aku antar kau ke asrama!" pemuda itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju asrama presiden.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke." Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Hey! Aku bilang aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kau tau. Aku juga masih menjadi seorang presiden. Jadi jangan macam-macam kepadaku." kata Naruto tanpa ekspresi sedikutpun. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan Sasuke menatap mata Naruto yang terlihat sangat kelam. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto akan seperti ini. Naruto yang dikenalnya bukanlah yang seperti ini. Apakah hanya karena sebuah pertunangan Naruto merubah sifatnya hingga 180 derajat. Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto, senyum yang sangat tulus dia berikan.

"Naru-chan, tersenyumlah untukku, sekali ini saja." Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto. Naruto menengok kebelakang dan menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar tidak mempercayai pendengarannya.

"Kau? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Naruto denga tubuh yang sedikit gemetar.

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh terduduk ditanah. Mata Naruto seperti ingin keluar, dia terus menatap Sasuke. 'Kata-kata itu.' batin Naruto. Tubuh Naruto menjadi sangat lemah membantu Naruto berdiri kembali.

"Apakah kau?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Kau memang lemah, Naru-chan." Sasuke berkata kepada Naruto. Naruto melepaskan tangan Sasuke dengan kasar.

"Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tidak perlu!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, kemudian Naruto berlari kearah asramanya. Tanpa Naruto sadari, bulir-bulir air mata turun dari mata indahnya. Sasuke memandang kepergian Naruto dengan pandangan campuran antara senang dan sedih. Senang karena Naruto mengingat kata-kata itu, tetapi dia sedih, karena Naruto tidak ingin mengingat kata-kata itu lagi.

"Tidak mau mendengar lagi ya." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Tanpa Sasuke sadari pula, air mata jatuh dari pipinya.

"HEH! Aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan sebegini menyakitkannya." Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu. dia ingin segera kembali ke asrama dan melupakan kejadian ini. karena hatinya benar-benar terasa sakit sekarang.

BRAK!

Naruto membanting pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan dengan cepat dia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin satu orangpun masuk ke kamarnya dan dia tidak ingin ada satu orangpun yang melihatnya serapuh ini, serapuh pohon yang sudah dimakan oleh rayap. Naruto membelakangi pintu, tangannya masih berada dipegangan pintu itu. Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat, begitu pula dengan badan Naruto. Bulir-bulir air mata mengucur deras dari matanya. Tubuh Naruto merosot lantai, tubuhnya seperti tak bertulang sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin itu dia." Naruto memegang kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin itu dia." Naruto meyakinkan dirinya.

"Ini tidak mungkin. TIDAK….." Naruto berteriak sekencang mungkin. Naruto menarik rambut palsunya dan Naruto menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Pesiden! Presiden! Presiden!" suara para bodyguard Naruto terdengar. Sepertinya mereka sudah kembali. Ada nada kekhawatiran dari suara mereka.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Presiden?" terdengar suara Neji dari luar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, masuklah kekamar kalian masing-masing." kata Naruto dengan suara dingin. Para bodyguardnya hanya saling pandang dan mengangkat bahu, tetapi mereka tidak mau ke kamar, mereka lebih memilih untuk menemani Naruto, walaupun dengan cara menjaganya di luar kamar Naruto.

Naruto menundukan wajahnya dan menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Isakan tangis keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan tubuhnya berguncang hebat.

"Tidak seharusnya kau disini." kata Naruto pelan.

"TIDAK SEHARUSNYA KAU KEMBALI. Hiks, hiks, hiks." Naruto terisak. Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyedihkan baginya. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya, dan dia tidak menyangka bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu adalah Sasuke.

To be continued

xixixixixixi. princess chapter dua selesai. Hahahahaha. Akhirnya selesai juga, Tsuki bener-bener suka ending nya nih. Menurut Tsuki gimana gitu. Hahahahahaaha. Ok Tsuki udah kehabisan kata nih. Kalimat yang Tsuki ucapkan untuk terakhir kalinya di chapter 2 adalah…. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	3. Chapter 3

Hohohohoho. Chapter ketiga selesai. Tsuki minta maaf akan keterlambatannya. Tsuki harap cerita ini cukup memuaskan setelah membuat ceritanya sedih kemarin. Hehehehehe. Tanpa membuat kalian menunggu, mari balas review.

Sypudth cuwidt : maafkan Tsuki memotong cerita disaat yang tidak tepat. Wah… Tsuki juga pernah baca ff sampai nangis. Tapi untungnya ga ada yang tau. Hahahahaha. Gpp ko, banyak curcol juga boleh. *PLAK!* arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Hana chan : arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* aduh… Tsuki terbang nih dikatain kayak gitu. *emang bisa terbang?* semua cerita Tsuki ga bakal Tsuki gantung kok ^^ . aduh… Hana terlalu memuji nih. *PLAK!*

monkey D eimi : iya nih, Sasuke jahat mulu kerjaannya *dideathglare Sasuke* Naruto Tsuki bikin menderita asma, karena Tsuki sudah memikirkan nanti ada bagian pada saat Naruto kambuh didekat Sasuke. hahahahahahaha. arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

AkemyYamato : yupz, untuk lebih tau selengkapnya baca chapter tiga yang ada dibawah. *PLAK!* arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Wulan-chan : arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

misyel : tenang… Naruto bakal secara perlahan membuka hatinya. arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

NanaMithrEe : hohoohoho. Narutokan seorang aktris berbakat, semua ekspresi bisa dilakukannya dengan sempurna. Tenang Sasuke udah aku iket dipohon toge. *PLAK!* XP. arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

Fly Girlz : xixixixi. Tsuki ga tau namanya jadi nulisnya rumbai-rumbai. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Jadi namanya itu pom-pom ya. Hehehehehe. Tsuki langsung update 3 cerita. Soalnya semuanya sudah menunggu, jadi ga tega menunda update cerita. arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

sora92 : Ada sisi angel dan devil nya. Hehehehehehe. Tsuki memang sengaja buat Sasuke temen kecil Naruto. Siiippp… Tsuki akan terima sarannya. Tsuki akan memperbaikinya di lain chapter. arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* 

Luna : yupz, baca dibawah aja ya. *PLAK!* arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan*

shiho Nakahara : arigatou. Arigatou. Arigatou *membungkukan badan* aduh… jadi ga enak nih. Semoga hasil ulangannya bagus ya…. Maaf… Tsuki lagi sedikit sedih waktu bikin cerita, makannya kebawa suasana kedalam cerita, maafkan Tsuki. *membungkukan badan* SIAP!

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

Flash back

"Hey Naru-chan… cepatlah sedikit. Aku ingin segera pulang?" seorang anak laki-laki kecil menatap Naruto dengan pandangan malas.

"Kau kira memakai sepatu tali itu gampang." Naruto membela diri.

"Lihat saja! Kau pikir aku tidak memakai sepetu tali juga?" anak kecil tadi mengibas-ngibaskan sepatunya kedepan wajah Naruto.

"Sasuke… berhenti melakukan itu." Naruto bankit dari kursinya dan mengejar Sasuke.

BRUK!

Naruto terjatuh, karena tersandung tali sepatunya sendiri.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks. Hua….." Naruto menangis sangat kencang. Sasuke yang melihat itu menengok kekanan kekiri. Berharap tidak ada siapapun disekitarnya. Bisa gawat jika ada yang tau. Bisa-bisa dia disangka banci karena membuat seorang gadis kecil menangis. Itulah yang dikatakan oelh kakaknya Itachi, bahwa membuat seorang gadis kecil menangis itu sama seperti banci.

" sudah jangan menangis. Dasar lemah. Aku gendong saja." Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lalu dia naik keatas punggung Sasuke. Sasuke menggendong Naruto hingga depan gerbang. Karena disana sang supir sudah menunggu.

"Kau berat sekali, Naru-chan." Sasuke pura-pura mengeluh.

"Xixixixixi. Aku suka makan soalnya, kata Kaa-san aku tidak boleh pilih-pilih makanan. Jadi semuanya ku makan." Naruto tertawa kecil di punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menggendong Naruto hingga gerbang. Dapat dilihat sang supir sudah menunggu mereka.

"Tuan, Nona." Supir itu menghampiri mereka. Karena tidak tega sang supir mengangkat Naruto dari punggung Sasuke.

"Biar bapak yang gendong." Sang supir tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Naruto tertawa kecil dan mengangguk kepada supirnya. Naruto masuk kedalam mobilnya begitu pula dengan Sasuke. mereka mengobrol bersama. Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang duduk dibanku SD kelas 2. Walaupun masih kecil mereka sudah mandiri. Mereka tidak lagi dijemput oleh orang tua mereka.

"Sasuke, Sasuke akan ada didekat Naru terus kan?" Naruto menarik seragam Sasuke.

"Tentu." Sasuke mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto.

"Janji?" Naruto mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji!" Sasuke mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke berlari kearah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke heran.

"Aku tidak mau pergi." Sasuke mempererat pelukannya kepada Naruto.

"Sasuke mau kemana?" tanya Naruto polos.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Sasuke memeluk erat sangat erat Naruto.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan masuk kedalam kamar Naruto, mereka bersembunyi di lemari Naruto.

"Ssssttt…. Kita bersembunyi disini saja." Sasuke berbicara kepada Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kita sedang bermain petak umpet." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto.

"Ok. hihihhihi. Ssstttt." Naruto terkikik geli.

Sasuke dan Naruto terus disana hingga tanpa tersadar mereka terlelap tidur disana.

Naruto membuka matanya dia menengok kekanan dan kekiri, dia tidak dapat menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Tapi yang Naruto tau setelah dia membuka mata, dia sudah ada diranjangnya. Naruto bangun dan segera berlari keluar kamar. Naruto kecil berhenti setelah melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya. Dia mengintip dari celah kecil yang ada dipintu. Dia dapat melihat Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya sudah berpakaian rapih. Naruto membuka pintu kamar orang tuanya dan menghampiri mereka.

"Kaa-san mau kemana?" Naruto menarik-narik baju Kaa-sannya.

"Naru sudah bangun ya…. Ayo ganti baju, Naru-chan." Kaa-san Naruto menggandeng Naruto menuju kamarnya kembali. Sedangkan Tou-san Naruto hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Setelah mengganti baju, Naruto, Kushina dan Minato segera menuju mobil yang sudah disiapkan didepan rumah mereka. Mereka akan pergi menuju sebuah tempat.

"Mau kemana, Kaa-san?" Naruto bertanya lagi. Tapi pertanyaan Naruto hanya dijawab senyum oleh Kushina. Naruto kecil benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Setelah beberapa lama didalam mobil akhirnya Naruto turun dari mobilnya dan tangan kecilnya digenggam erat oleh ibunya.

"Ban-Da-Ra." eja Naruto. Kushina dan Minato menatap Naruto sebentar lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya mereka belum terlambat sekarang. Minato menggendong Naruto dan Kushina menggandeng tangan Minato. Mereka berjalan dengan cepat, mereka akan melepas teman baik mereka. Naruto melihat kesana kemari. Banyak sekali orang disini dan itu membuat Naruto kecil tersenyum.

"Tou-san? Kita mau kemana?" Naruto menatap tou-sannya.

"Naru-chan akan segera mengetahuinya." Minato tesenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lalu kembali melihat orang-orang yang hilir mudik berjalan. Naruto sedikit berharap Sasuke ada disini. Karena Naruto suka sekali melihat banyak orang. Melihat banyak orang membuatnya berfikir tentang pesta dan Naruto suka itu. Naruto menghadap kedepan dan wajahnya langsung ceria ketika melihat seseorang didepannya.

"Untunglah belum terlambat, Mikoto." Kushina bercipika-cipiki dengan Mikoto.

Naruto meronta dari gendongan ayahnya. Dia ingin turun dan menemui Sasuke. Minato yang mengerti langsung menurunkan Naruto. Naruto yang sudah diturunkan dari gendongan Tou-sannya berlari kearah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, kau tahu. Disini banyak sekali orang." Naruto berkata kepada Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar. Tapi itu semua diacuhkan oleh Sasuke dan itu membuat Naruto sedikit sedih.

"Sasuke kenapa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Aku akan pergi, Naru-chan!" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain.

"Pergi? jalan-jalan? Kapan pulang? Naru ikut ya?" Naruto bertanya lagi.

"AKU TIDAK AKAN PULANG. KAU TAU! DAN KAU TIDAK BOLEH IKUT." kata Sasuke ketus. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang sulit ditebak. Lama kelamaan muka Naruto berubah menjadi sangat sedih.

"Hua…. Sasuke mau pergi… dan Naru nggak diajak… HUA…." Naruto menangis keras. Minato yang melihat hal itu langsung menghampiri Naruto dan menggendongnya.

"Ada apa Naru…" Minato menenangkan Naruto.

"Tou-san… Tou-san, Sasuke ingin pergi dan Naru nggak diajak." Naruto menangis dalam gendongan tosannya. Minato tersenyum dan mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"BAGI PENUMPANG PESAWAT 543 HARAP SEGERA MEMASUKI PESAWAT."

Terdengar pemberitahuan dari pengeras suara. Dan itu cukup mendapat perhatian dari mereka.

"Sepertinya kita harus pergi sekarang. Ayo Sasuke." Itachi menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke akan pergi menangis bertambah kencang.

"Hua….. Aku ingin turun. Tou-san." Naruto meminta turun, Minatopun menurunkan Naruto. Minato benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan anaknya itu. setelah diturunkan Naruto berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"NARU-CHAN." Minato dan Kushina berteriak.

"SASUKE! SASUKE! SASUKE!" Naruto berteriak memanggil Sasuke.

BRUK!

Naruto terjatuh dan Naruto menangis lagi.

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks, Sasuke!" Naruto terus memanggil nama Sasuke.

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya, dia merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya, dan dia tahu yang memanggilnya itu adalah Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan gandengan Itachi dan berlari kebelakang, dia mencari Naruto, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Naruto dan dia ingin meminta sesuatu kepada Naruto, Sasuke berlari kebelakang dan matanya menemukan sosok Naruto yang sedang duduk dilantai dan menangis.

"Kau memang lemah, Naru-chan." Sasuke membantu Naruto berdiri.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke." Naruto terus memanggil nama Sasuke.

"Aku disini." Sasuke menghapus air mata Naruto dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya.

"Naru-chan, aku akan kembali. Tapi tidak dengan waktu dekat. Kau mengerti!" Sasuke menggendong Naruto di pundaknya.

"Benarkah?" Naruto memajukan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Tentu. Hihihihi…" Sasuke tertawa kecil. Tawa itu membuat Naruto tersenyum digendongan Sasuke.

"Kau membuat semua orang khawatir." Sasuke menatap kedepan dan menemukan kedua orang Naruto yang terlihat sangat cemas. Sepertinya mereka menyadari Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka segera menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Syukurlah…" Kushina melihat Naruto bersama dengan Sasuke. Naruto diturunkan dari gendongan Sasuke setelah Kushina dan Minato datang.

"Kau harus segera pergi, Sasuke." Minato menatap khawatir Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk kearah Minato. Tapi dia berjalan kearah Naruto terlebih dahulu.

"Naru-chan, tersenyumlah untukku, sekali ini saja." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto yang sepertinya ingin menangis lagi. Sasuke memandang Naruto penuh harap.

"Aku akan terus tersenyum untuk Sasuke." Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman tertulusnya. Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum. Setelah itu Minato menggandeng tangan Sasuke dan membawanya kekeluarganya yang mungkin sekarang sangat khawatir dengannya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"KAU AKAN SETUJU JIKA TAU SIAPA TUNANGANMU!" Kushina membentak Naruto yang sangat sulit sekali diberi tahu.

"Aku tidak mau dijodohkan. TITIK." Naruto keluar dari rumahnya dan tidak berniat untuk kembali. Naruto mengambil handphone disaku bajunya dan menekan nomor seseorang. Dia akan menelfon Sakura. Dia ingin meminta membantunya. Meminta bantuannya untuk kabur dari rumah.

Setelah Naruto keluar rumah, Kushina menatap Minato dengan pandangan sedih. Minato tersenyum kearah Kushina dan memeluk istrinya dengan hangat.

"Bukankah dia akan senang jika mengetahui bahwa dia ditunangkan dengan Sasuke?" Kushina menangis dipelukan Minato. Minato hanya bisa membelai rambut Kushina dengan lembut dan sayang.

Dan setelah hari itu, Naruto tidak lagi kembali ke rumahnya, dia terlalu takut bertemu kedua orang tuanya dan dia juga takut, jika dipaksa bertunangan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Karena dia masih menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang berjanji akan kembali.

SATU TAHUN KEMUDIAN

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit yang sangat luas. Dia sekarang berada diatap sekolah barunya. Ini semua berkat Sakura yang sangat membantunya untuk pergi dari rumah dan meninggalkan seluruh rutinitasnya.

"Kau bodoh! Dimana dirimu saatku membutuhkanmu, Kau memang tidak akan kembali selamanya. Lebih baik kau tidak usah kembali selamanya." Naruto memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan melihat awan yang berjalan sangat lambat.

CKLEK

Seseorang datang, dia berlari kearah Naruto, dia menghampiri Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Naruto! Kau terpilih menjadi presiden."

Flash back off

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berjalan menuju ruangannya dia harus berganti pakaian menjadi seorang princess. Dia tidak akan masuk kelas walaupun hanya sebentar. Dia sangat benci kepada Sasuke dan sangat tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. sesekali dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia tidak mengenali Sasuke. bahkan Nama mereka sama seharusnya dia menyadari bahwa itu memang Sasuke, Sasukenya. Atau mungkin Naruto memang sudah melupakan Sasuke? Narutopun tidak mengetahui jawabannya. Yang dia tahu, sekarang dia tidak mau lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke. karena menurutnya Sasuke yang dulu menjadi sahabat masa kecilnya sudah mati, sejak mereka berpisah di bandara.

"Kau lama sekali, Naruto!" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap Naruto yang baru masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Aku tidak tidur semalam." Naruto berdiri disamping ruang ganti diruangannya, menunggu baju yang akan dilemparkan oleh Sakura.

"Pakai ini!" Sakura melemparkan baju yang akan dipakai Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto harus memberi semangat untuk anak-anak yang akan mengikuti lomba olimpiade, Naruto harus mendukung mereka belajar. Walaupun dia tahu ada satu anak yang akan sulit sekali dibujuk. Orang yang menurutnya sangat merepotkan. Naruto keluar dari ruang ganti. Dia memakai baju seorang maid. Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Sakura! Kau pikir aku seorang pelayan." Naruto sedikit kesal dengan Sakura.

"Kau harus melayani mereka, seperti memberikan teh hijau, susu ataupun makanan, seperti cake, biskuit dan makanan ringan." Sakura mengingatkan Naruto akan tugasnya sekarang.

Naruto menghela napas sebentar sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto berjalan menuju kelas dimana semua anak pintar berkumpul. Dia sedikit berharap dia akan menemukan salah satu kandidat presiden disana.

"Selamat pagi…." Naruto membuka pintu dan tersenyum kearah semuanya.

Gaara dan Neji memandang Naruto, dan seperti biasa mereka harus dengan segera menekan hidung mereka sebelum cairan berwarna merah keluar dari sana. Tapi senyum itu ternyata tidak menganggu tidur seorang siswa yang sedang tertidur. Naruto tau siapa orang itu. Naruto berjalan menuju orang itu, aura presidennya kembali, dia tidak ingin sekolahnya kalah dan harus menyerahkan piala bergilir yang sudah berada dilemari sejak 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Ku harap kau bangun dan segera belajar, SHI-KA-MA-RU." Naruto menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Yang aku perlukan hanya menang bukan? Jadi, biarkan aku tidur. Aku akan menjamin bahwa kita akan menang. Toh disekolah ini ada Gaara dan Neji juga." jawab Shikamaru tanpa membuka matanya.

"Begitu?" Naruto menyeringai dan dengan gerakan refleks Naruto menarik telinga Shikamaru, dan ternyata hal itu berhasil membuat sang raja tidur bangun. Naruto tersenyum puas dengan pekerjaannya. Dan setelah itu, shikamaru mau belajar, karena sekali saja dia ingin tertidur, aura sang presiden langsung keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan menurut Shikamaru akan sangat merepotkan dan akan terjadi hal yang buruk jika dia tidak mematuhi apa yang dikatakan oleh san presiden.

Naruto berjalan kesana kemari, dia membawakan makanan dan minuman yang diminta oleh Gaara, Neji dan Shikamaru. Dia menjalankan tugasnya dengan sangat baik. Kadang Naruto menyenderkan badannya ditembok dan menyilangkan tangannya mengawasi semua tingkah laku mereka. Naruto duduk disalah satu meja disana. Dan menopang dagunya.

"Jika kau capek. Tidur saja dulu." Shikamaru berkata kepada Naruto yang matanya sedikit terpejam.

"Tapi kau tetap belajar." kata Naruto kembali membuka matanya.

"Hn." Shikamaru berkata kepada Naruto.

BLETAK!

Kepala Naruto langsung terbentur meja. Dia sudah tertidur sekarang. Dia merasa sangat mengantuk karena dia tidak bisa tidur semalam. Itu semua gara-gara Sasuke yang selalu ada dikepalanya, setiap memejamkan matanya, muka Sasuke dan bayangan masa kecilnya langsung teringat. Bahkan dulu dia menjadi model itu semua demi Sasuke. dia ingin menjadi model terkenal dan menunjukan bahwa dia baik-baik saja ditinggalkan oleh Sasuke dan memberitahu Sasuke untuk tidak menghawatirkannya. Bahkan dia berharap Sasuke akan bisa melepas rindunya dengan melihat wajah Naruto dimajalah. Dia sempat berharap Sasuke akan menelfon dan bertanya tentang keadaannya. Tapi itu tidak pernah terjadi, Narutopun jadi putus asa untuk menunggu Sasuke walaupun dalam hati dia masih menunggu Sasuke pulang.

Bukan kesalahan Naruto jika dia kabur dari rumah. Itu semua salah kedua orang tuanya yang menurutnya sangat kuno. Dijaman modern masih saja dia harus menjalani adat istiadat pejodohan. mereka bahkan tidak diberitahu siapa tunangannya. Kaa-sannya hanya tersenyum jika ditanya siapa tunangan dirinya. Setelah Naruto pergi, Naruto berkomunikasi dengan keluarganya menggunakan surat. Setiap bulan secara rutin dia mengirim surat kepada orang tuanya, memberitahu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Disetiap surat dia akan melampirkan beberapa foto dirinya. Tapi tentu saja. Dia mengirim surat itu dari tempat yang berbeda-beda dan jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa dilacak, karena dia yakin semuanya sudah sangat sempurna.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menemukan semuanya masih belajar.

"Kalian istirahat dulu, aku tidak ingin memaksakan. Aku sadar aku sedikit egois." Naruto merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya.

"Tidak apa Princess." semuanya menatap Naruto.

"Terima kasih." Naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, senyuman seorang princess.

"Aku keluar sekarang. aku baru ingat bahwa aku harus masuk kelas sekarang." Naruto mengedipkan matanya sekali lalu pergi dari sana. Dia memang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke. tapi dia harus masuk kelas sekarang. Dia harus masuk kelas minimal 3 hari seminggu.

"Naruto! Aku ingin bicara sebentar." seseorang memanggil Naruto dari belakang. Naruto segera berbalik tetapi setelah melihat siapa yang memanggilnya Naruto langsung berbalik lagi dan pergi.

"Ku bilang aku ingin bicara!" orang itu mengejar Naruto.

"Tapi aku tidak mau, Sasuke." Naruto menghiraukan Sasuke.

"Hanya sebentar." Sasuke mencoba menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah Naruto.

"Dan sayangnya aku tidak mau." Naruto lebih mempercepat langkahnya.

"AWAS…." Seseorang didepan Naruto berteriak.

BRAK!

Orang itu menabrak Naruto. 'Empuk?' batin orang itu. Orang itu mendongak dan melihat ternyata dirinya berada diatas tubuh Naruto. Dan wajahnya tadi tepat didada Naruto. Dahi Naruto berkedut begitu pula dengan Sasuke.

"Kau harus segera bangun." Sasuke mengeluarkan aura yang sangat hitam pekat dan menarik tangan orang itu untuk segera bangun. Naruto bangun dan menatap orang itu.

"KAU?" Dahi Naruto benar-benar muncul banyak siku-siku bahkan aura hitamnya sama dengan Sasuke.

"Presiden. Mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang empuk?" tanya orang itu polos.

Dahi Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa dihilangkan dan malah bertambah banyak, aura yang mereka keluarkanpun tambah hitam dan pekat, tanpa pemberitahuan dan aba-aba. Sasuke dan Naruto secara bersamaan memukul orang itu.

BRAK!  
>orang itu dipukul sampai terbang dan membuat sebuah lubang besar diatap. Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang. Aura mereka saling beradu. Naruto segera pergi dan masuk kedalam ruangannya. Sakura yang merasakan aura tidak enak sebelum Naruto masuk segera minggir kebelakang menuju pojok ruangan. Dia tahu Naruto sedang bad mood. Setelah Naruto masuk dan mengganti pakaian, Sakura tidak berani menatap ataupun berbicara kepada Naruto. Dia tidak ingin menjadi sasaran.<p>

"Ayo masuk!" kata Naruto yang masih dipenuhi aura hitam dan banyak siku-siku didahinya.

"I-i-iya." jawab Sakura terbata-bata.

Naruto berjalan duluan dan Sakura berada dibelakang Naruto dengan jarak 10 meter. Dia tidak mau berada didekat Naruto sekarang. semua anak yang merasakan aura tidak enak langsung berbalik kebelakang dan menemukan Naruto dengan auranya. Mereka segera berlari masuk menuju kelas mereka masing-masing dan bagi mereka yang terlambat. Sungguh sial bagi mereka. Mereka akan terjatuh dilantai, mereka pingsan akibat tidak kuat merasakan aura yang sangat kuat yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto.

Naruto membuka pintu kelasnya. Semua anak sudah berkumpul dipojok ruangan. Semua tempat duduk kosong. Hanya ada Sasuke yang dududk. Tetapi suasana Naruto sama dengan suasana Sasuke. Aura pekat masih menyelimuti tubuh mereka dan siku-siku didahi mereka tidak hilang. Naruto duduk dikursinya. Sedangkan Sakura ikut berkumpul dipojok ruangan bergabung dengan yang lain. Semua penghuni kelas minus Naruto dan Sasuke merasa tertekan dengan semua ini. mereka benar-benar takut, tidak sedikit dari mereka yang pingsan atau bergetar hebat.

"Mengapa kalian tidak duduk?" tanya Naruto menatap dan tersenyum kepada teman kelasnya. Senyuman itu membuat bulu kuduk mereka semua berdiri.

"Ti-ti-tidak."

BRUK!

Orang yang berbicara itu langsung pingsan.

CKLEK!

"Anak-anak-" suara seorang guru terpotong begitu masuk. Dia dapat merasakan aura yang tidak enak. Setelah satu langkah maju dia dapat merasakan begitu panas dan suram kelas itu. dia menatap Sasuke dan Naruto. Kemudian dia kembali menutup pintu kelasnya. Dia lebih sayang dengan nyawanya, lebh baik dia sekarang langsung ke UKS dan meminta obat penenang.

Semua teman yang ada dikelas akhirnya mempunyai inisiatif untuk keluar. lebih baik berusaha keluar walaupun mereka akan terkena pertemuan aura kuat Naruto dan Sasuke yang bisa menyebabkan mereka pinsan. Daripada berkumpul dipojok ruangan dan merasakan aura mereka semakin bersatu yang membuat mereka merasa panas dan merasa seperti di neraka.

"AKU INGIN HIDUP…." semua anak berlari secara serempak menuju pintu kelas, walaupun ternyata tidak sedikit dari mereka yang tumbang ditengah jalan, karena setelah mereka merasakan pertemuan aura kuat itu, mereka dapat merasakan bahwa pintu kelas itu terlihat seperti sangat jauh dan tidak bisa dijangkau oleh tangan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke, begitupula sebalikya. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua disana. Walaupun kenyataannya tidak, tapi kita anggap semua siswa yang pingsan disana tidak ada. Mereka melempar deathglare mereka masing-masing.

"Kau terlalu lemah." kata Sasuke.

"Melihatmu membuatku ingin segera memukul wajahmu." kata Naruto.

Mereka mengucapkan kata itu bersamaan. Naruto merasa kesal dengan kejadian tadi yang secara tidak sengaja terjadi kecelakaan yang megakibatkan dirinya menjadi korban. Sedangkan Sasuke merasa marah karena orang itu telah secara tidak sengaja menyentuh Naruto bahkan wajahnya telah menyentuh 'itu'. dan itu membuatnya sangat marah dan cemburu. Dia tidak terima tunangannya atau calon istrinya yang belum resmi itu disentuh oleh orang lain, walaupun kejadian itu disengaja ataupun tidak menurutnya sama saja. Tidak boleh ada yang meremehkan dan melecehkan Naruto selama dirinya masih hidup di dunia ini. Naruto dan Sasuke saling melempar senyum menyeramkan mereka dan tangan mereka mengepal dengan sangat kuat.

To be continued

Hahahahaha. Chapter ini selesai. Fyuh… xixixixixixi. Lucu juga nulis cerita ini. maafkan Tsuki karena update lama. Tsuki lagi sedikit sibuk soalnya. Hehehehe. Tapi chapter selanjutnya, Tsuki harap, Tsuki bisa update cepat. Ok, Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuki datang kembali…. Hahahahaha, sekarang Tsuki membawa chapter 4 princess. Tsuki mengucapkan beribu-ribu maaf karena sudah membuat para readers lama menunggu. Jujur aja, Tsuki juga kadang-kadang kesel nungguin fanfic yang chapternya ga maju-maju, tapi tetep aja setiap buka fanfic, fanfic itu selalu dibuka. Hehehehehehe. *Curcol* Dan Tsuki berharap tidak ada yang sudah menjadi jamur, karena terlalu lama menunggu. Hehehehe. Tsuki ga punya kata-kata lagi nih, balas review aja ya….

Wulan-chan : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

natsuki-riri : hehehehehe, Tsuki buat mereka sangat ganas. AUM… *Woy! Mereka bukan singa.* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

monkey D eimi : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Aku juga suka dengan Chibinya. Bagian yang paling ku suka pas masalah tali sepatu. Hehehehehe. Typo di cerita Tsuki memang banyak banget. Banget, banget, banget. Untung aja, monkey D eimi moodnya lagi bagus, kalo ga. Tsuki bisa merasakan aura hitam yang muncul di tubuh monkey D eimi. Arigatou…. 

Luna : ga tau, orang lewat. hahahahha. Tapi dia bakal muncul lagi di chapter yang lain, soalnya Tsuki mau menulis banget jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Naruto. Tsuki juga ikut merinding. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Imouto Aruzaki-chan : tidak apa. Tsuki senang kok kalo ada yang baca, tapikan yang penting akhirnya baca, hehehehehe. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

shiho Nakahara : hua…. /(O.O)\ Tsuki tidak bermaksud apa-apa loh, cerita disini hanya fiktif belaka, kesamaan nama tokoh atau kejadian tidak disengaja. *kayak sinetron nih.* maaf, maaf, maaf. Tsuki ga bermaksud mengganggu jadwal belajar shiho Nakahara, Tsuki minta maaf. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Kyuuya : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Sypudth cuwidt : asik, asik, asik….. xixixixixi pada manggil senpai nih, bikin Tsuki terbang aja. *Nari-nari gaje* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki sih masih belum bisa memastikan kapan akan terbongkarnya, tapi untuk chapter depan, Tsuki masih belum membongkar identitas Naruto. yang Nabrak pasti ember, tapi tenang. Naruto bisa mengatasinya dengan baik. Tidak terlalu penting kok. Tenang… Tsuki pasti menjawab apa yang ditanyakan kok. Nanya banyak juga gpp. Hehehehehe.

NanaMithrEe : hehehehehe. Hmm… ya… begitulah. *garuk-garuk kepala*. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

FlyGirlz : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Hidup, hidup, hidup. *menggerakan pom-pom keatas,kebawah, kesamping dan kedepan*

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS?**

"Sudahlah aku ingin pulang. Disini membuatku kesal dan membuatku ingin menghancurkan apapun yang ku lihat." Naruto dan Sasuke berkata secara bersamaan. Mereka kembali saling tatap, tapi pandangan mereka berbeda. Sasuke memberikan senyumannya atau kita bisa sebut senyuman seorang iblis. Sedangkan Naruto melempar deathlarenya seolah-olah dia ingin melempar Sasuke ke Neraka.

"Aku akan mendaftar sebagai wakilmu." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya.

"Silahkan saja. Aku akan menerima dengan senang hati. Tentunya jika ada yang memilihmu." Naruto berkata dengan sangat ketusnya.

Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kelasnya. Toh, untuk apa tetap disana. Jika semua temannya kabur dan bergeletakan dilantai. Narutopun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Tetapi Naruto sedikit berbeda, dia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke ruang kerjanya. Dia berharap tidak ada pekerjaan yang datang sekarang.

Naruto duduk dikursinya yang sangat nyaman. Di berfikir tentang siswa yang dipukulnya tadi. Dia jadi sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi gerakannya itu benar-benar gerakan refleks tidak disengaja. Naruto memijat kepalanya, dia sedikit pusing. Dia tidak mengkhawatirkan tentang rahasianya karena Naruto sudah mempersiapkan jawaban yang sangat tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang nanti akan diajukan, dengan bantuan sedikit aura presiden dia yakin semua akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Naruto membuka laptopnya dan membuka email milik dirinya. Bukan email dirinya yang sekarang, tapi email dulu pada saat dia menjadi model. Entah mengapa dia sekarang ingin membuka email itu. Naruto membuka satu persatu email dari penggemarnya dan membacanya satu persatu. Kadang Naruto terkikik jika menemukan email yang menurutnya sangat konyol. Salah satunya yang sedang dibacanya.

'Naru-chan… aku mohon kembalilah. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Apalah arti dunia ini tanpa kehadiranmu. Kau bagaikan mentari, kau menyinari hatiku dan membuat dunia ini terasa sangat indah. Aku mohon… kembalilah.'

"Hmp-" Naruto menutup mulutnya agar dia tidak tertawa. Karena tidak boleh ada satu orangpun yang boleh melihatnya tertawa. Itu akan sangat menjatuhkan kedudukannya. Naruto kembali menutup emailnya dan melihat kalender yang ada dimejanya. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi musim panas akan datang. Naruto merencanakan akan pergi ke gunung kali ini. berhubung kali ini dia memiliki dua kekuasaan ditangannya. Jadi menurutnya tidaklah sulit baginya untuk memilih liburan musim panas. Tapi… berhubung akan adanya presiden kedua, Naruto sedikit mempertimbangkan keinginannya karena mereka harus mendiskusikannya terlebih dahulu, Naruto tidak mau dianggap egois. Naruto kembali memutar-mutar kursinya dan setelah berpikir sejenak Naruto mengambil handphonenya dan menelfon Sakura.

"Sakura… aku tunggu di café biasa ya. Aku ingin jalan-jalan." Naruto memberitahu Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku ingin ke taman bermain." Naruto tersenyum, dia membayangkan bagaimana serunya bermain disana.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto kembali melihat jam tangannya lagi. Sudah hampir 1 jam dia menunggu di café langganannya, tapi sakura belum juga muncul.

TAK!

Seseorang memukul bahu Naruto. Naruto menengok kebelakang dan memutar matanya sebal setelah mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Kau tau sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal. Tapi sakura hanya terkikik mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin marah semua tidak akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana." Sakura menepuk-nepuk bahu Naruto. Setelah itu Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto keluar dari café. Sakura menggandeng tangan Naruto dengan mesra dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang melihatnya merasa iri. Bagaimana tidak, Naruto memang terlihat seperti cowok yang sangat keren atau kita bisa bilang 'COOL'. Naruto sekarang memakai jins, kaos putih dengan perpaduan sebuah jaket berwarna hitam, sepatu olah raga putih, sebuah topi dan kaca mata dengan frame hitam. Sedangkan Sakura memakai jins, baju berwarna putih dipadukan dengan cardigan berwarna pink dan sepatu hak. Mereka memang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang berkencan.

"Naru… apa yang kau lakukan tentang pemilihan presiden yang kedua?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Aku sudah mengirim sebuah email kepada Kiba untuk menyebarkan selembaran di asrama cowok. Pemilihan akan dilakukan besok, tapi kita tidak perlu berkumpul di aula, aku menyuruh mereka untuk memasukan pilihan mereka kedalam box yang ada di sebelah ruanganku." Naruto menjawab dengan ringannya.

"Apa dia memiliki kebijakan yang sama?" Sakura bertanya lagi.

"Tentu. Mungkin kamarnya akan berada disebelah kamarku. Dan sepertinya aku harus berbagi ruanganku kali ini." Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan matanya berubah menjadi berbinar.

"KITA BERMAIN HARI INI!" tambah Naruto dengan semangat. Sakura mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Naruto ikut mengantri untuk membeli tiket setelah itu dia mengantri untuk masuk kedalam, walaupun bukan hari libur suasana di taman bermain tetaplah ramai.

Naruto dan Sakura bermain segala macam permainan yang ada disana. Mereka bersenang-senang, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Naruto menikmati setiap permainan, untuk kali ini dia menghilangkan semua pikirannya tentang presiden dan princess, dia sekarang kembali seperti dulu menjadi wanita bebas. Dan hal itu jarang terjadi semenjak dia masuk kedalam sekolah khusus cowok. Ditambah dia sedang menyamar agar tidak diketahui oleh keluarganya.

Sebenarnya Naruto adalah seorang anak pengusaha yang sangat terkenal. Tidaklah sulit bagi keluarganya untuk menemukan cepat dimana Naruto, tapi Naruto sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa keluarganya tidak bisa menemukannya. Berhubung keluarga Naruto memiliki koneksi yang sangat luas. Jika dilihat-lihat dari kekayaannya, Naruto memang seorang princess. Tapi Naruto positif thinking. Dia berfikir karena penyamarannya yang sangat sempurnya, dia bisa mengelabui semuanya, bahkan dengan nama yang sama.

Di tempat Sasuke

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya menuju sebuah rumah, atau bisa dibilang rumah mertuanya. Sasuke akan memberi mereka informasi tentang Naruto, itu memang pekerjaan Sasuke sekarang. mengawasi tunangannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke menuju rumah Naruto karena dia menggunakan mobil kesayangannya. Mobil ferari berwarna biru donker. Setelah sampai dirumah yang sangat megah dan mewah, Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, dia lemparkan kunci mobilnya kepada salah seorang disana, yang memang tugasnya untuk memakirkan mobil.

Sasuke masuk kedalam rumah itu, dan semua pelayan membungkuk badan kepadanya. Tapi Sasuke hanya bisa terus berjalan karena Sasuke bukanlah seseorang yang ramah seperti Naruto.

"Sasuke… kau datang juga akhirnya." Minato memeluk sesaat Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik sajakan?" Kushina juga ikut memeluk sesaat Sasuke.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat. Aku baik-baik saja." Sasuke berkata dengan gaya cool nya. Kushina dan Minato mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto? apa dia baik-baik saja? Menurut mata-mata kami dia sangat baik-baik saja. Kau tau? Kami mendapatkan foto dirinya pada saat dia menjadi seorang princess." Kushina berkata dengan sangat antusias.

"Ya, seperti begitu kejadiannya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto memang tidak mau adanya perjodohan dan dia sangat membenciku sekarang." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat datar.

"Aku yakin sebenarnya dia masih menyukaimu Sasuke." Minato tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Kapan kami bisa menemuinya? sejak dia kabur, Sebulan kemudian kami menemukannya dan kau bilang kami tidak boleh menemuinya." Kushina berkata dengan sedikit kecewa.

Flash Back

"Minato! Bagaimana Naruto? apa kau sudah menemukannya." Kushina menatap cemas Minato. Naruto sudah hampir sebulan meninggalkan rumah, bahkan tidak ada kabar. Agensinya bilang Naruto sudah keluar dari sana dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari dunia model dan perfilman.

"Kau meragukan koneksiku, Kushina?" Minato menatap Kushina.

"Tentu tidak. Tapi menurutku kau sangat lamban Minato. Kau tau aku sudah sangat mengkhawatirkannya." Kushina menunduk lemas. Melihat istrinya seperti itu membuat Minato menghela napas dan duduk disebelah istrinya, dikeluarkannya sebuah foto.

"Dia ada disekoalh khusus cowok." Minato memperlihatkan foto Naruto bersama dengan cowok-cowok disekitarnya, bahkan rambut Naruto sudah dipotong pendek atau bisa dibilang sama seperti potongan rambut Tou-sannya, tetapi rambut Naruto sedikit lebih pendek.

"APA!"

BRUK!

Kushina pingsan. Minato menghela napas lagi, setelah itu dia angkat istrinya menuju kamar meraka. Minato masih menunggu Kushina yang belum sadarkan diri, baru kali ini dia melihat Kushina pingsan hanya karena sebuah informasi yang menurutnya biasa saja. Walaupun dia tahu Naruto adalah seseorang yang sangat lembut tetapi bersemangat.

"Ada telfon untuk anda, Tuan!" seorang pelayan memberikan telfon kepada Minato. Minato mengambil telfon itu.

"Hallo." kata Minato dengan nada biasa.

"Hay, Ji-san. Ji-san masih mengenalku? Aku Sasuke." terdengar suara dari telfon itu.

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana Ji-san bisa melupakanmu Sasuke. Apalagi kau adalah calon menantuku." Minato tersenyum mengetahui bahwa calon menantunya menelfonnya, sepertinya masalah Naruto kabur sudah terdengar ditelinganya. Sehingga sang menantu menelfonnya.

"Aku sudah menemukannya Ji-san. Dan aku yakin Ji-san juga sudah menemukannya. Hahahaha." Sasuke sedikit tertawa.

"Tentu saja. Naruto ternyata bukan anak yang pintar. Menyamar dengan nama asli? Mana ada seorang penyamar yang seperti itu. padahal dia sangat suka sekali novel ditektif." Minato menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya, menyadari bahwa putrinya itu ternyata tidak pintar.

"Aku punya satu permintaan Ji-san." kata Sasuke.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minato.

"Serahkan Naruto padaku. Biarkan dia tetap disana. Berpura-puralah untuk tidak menemukannya. Biarkan aku yang menjemput Naruto. Menjemput Naruto untuk pulang." Sasuke berkata lembut kepada Minato, mendengar hal itu tentu membuat Minato sedikit terkejut tetapi mendengar dari nada suara Sasuke, dia yakin apa yang dikatakan Sasuke adalah benar. Biarlah calon suaminya sendiri yang menjemputnya pulang.

"Baiklah. Ji-san percaya kepadamu, Sasuke." Minato tersenyum dan setelah itu dia menutup telfonnya sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau sangat nakal ya, Naruto." kata Sasuke kembali membuka-buka filenya yang diberikan oleh mata-matanya yang berada disana.

"Kerja bagus Neji." Sasuke bergumam sendiri.

Flash back off

"Jadi sampai kapan?" Kushina menatap Sasuke.

"Berikan waktu sedikit lagi. Kalian bisa menunggu 1 tahun lagi? Aku yakin dia akan pulang 1 tahun lagi. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membawanya pulang." Sasuke menyakinkan Kushina dan Minato.

"1 tahun? Itu terlalu lama! Kau ingin bermain ya?" Minato menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Aku akan berusaha Ji-san, Ba-san. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin." Sasuke menatap tajam balik Minato.

"Baiklah. Karena disana ada dirimu, aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Naruto lagi, berhubung Lee juga ada disana." Minato menepuk bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Minato memang mengirim seseorang disana untuk menjaga dan mengawasi Naruto. oleh sebab itu sejak Naruto menjadi presiden. Lee dan Neji langsung mengajukan diri untuk menjadi bodyguardnya.

"Aku harus pulang ke asrama. Ada hal penting yang harus ku lakukan." Sasuke berdiri lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Kushina memeluk erat Sasuke. Sasuke menepuk punggung Kushina lalu melepaskan pelukan itu. Dia tidak akan mengkhianati mertuanya, dia akan membawa Naruto kembali, tidak akan ada cowok yang berani menyentuhnya karena dia akan selalu berada dibelakang Naruto. hanya dirinya yang boleh memiliki Naruto. hanya dirinya. *Rakus kau Sasuke.*

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto pulang dari taman bermain. Dia segera mandi untuk menghilangkan penatnya setelah itu dia keluar untuk makan malam. Biasanya dia makan di kamarnya, tetapi hari ini dia sendang ingin berkumpul dengan semuanya, dia akan makan seperti apa yang dimakan oleh siswa lain.

"Kau datang kesini juga ya?" Sakura mengambil ayam yang ada didepannya.

"Hanya ingin merasakan makanan yang dimakan oleh siswa lain." Naruto juga ikut mengambil ayam yang ada didepannya.

"Memang biasanya makan apa?" Sakura mengangkat nampan makanannya dan itu juga dilakukan oleh Naruto. dia mengikuti Sakura untuk duduk. Para Bodyguardnya mengikuti Naruto dari belakang.

"Aku biasa memakan steak sapi dengan kualitas tinggi." Naruto duduk.

"APA!" Sakura berteriak tepat disebelah telinga Naruto membuat kuping Naruto berdenging hebat. Neji yang melihat Naruto ingin jatuh segera memegang bahu Naruto.

"Ehem." Terdengar suara dari samping. Neji menengok dan melihat siapa yang berdehem kepadanya dan setelah melihat siapa itu, dengan sigap Neji lepaskan pegangannya dari bahu Naruto. untung saja keseimbangan Naruto telah kembali. Jika tidak, dia pasti akan jatuh.

"Kau akan melihatnya, Naruto. Aku pasti akan berada terus disampingmu." Seseorang itu berbisik ditelinga Naruto lalu pergi. Naruto menggerutu kesal mendengar omong kosong seseorang itu.

"Apa yang Sasuke katakan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Hanya omong kosong yang tidak penting." Naruto mengambil garpu dan sendoknya dan dia mulai memakan makanannya. 'Enak juga.' batin Naruto. dan setelah itu tidak terjadi percakapan karena Naruto dan Sakura menikmati makanannya, begitu pula dengan Neji dan Lee yang berada di samping kanan dan kiri Naruto.

Setelah acara makan Naruto kembali ke kamar. Neji dan Lee menjaga didepan pintu kamar Naruto. Mereka akan menjaga disana sampai jam 2. Karena presiden akan bangun pada saat jam itu dan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai presiden. Dia akan memeriksa setiap pekerjaannya atau dia akan mengerjakan tugasnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menatap sebal kertas yang ada dimejanya. Dibantu oleh para anggota osis yang lain, Naruto membuka hasil dari apa yang ada dikotak pemilihan presiden 2. Dan yang membuat Naruto sebal adalah hampir seluruh isinya berisikan nama Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Sasuke yang menjadi presiden kedua, Naruto." Kiba memberitahu Naruto. Naruto ingin sekali menolak hasilnya, tetapi semua itu adalah hasil dari pemilihan dan dia tidak boleh menolak.

"Panggilkan Sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan nada dan suara datar.

Semua yang ada disana langsung pergi. mereka akan memanggil Sasuke dan setelah itu mereka akan menyiapkan pelantikan Sasuke menjadi presiden yang kedua.

"Sasuke. kau dipanggil oleh Naruto." Kiba memanggil Sasuke yang sedang duduk dimejanya sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan segera menuju ruangan Naruto. 'Sepertinya aku harus menepati janjiku untuk mengajak semua anak asrama untuk berlibur bersama dimusim panas.' batin Sasuke.

TOK TOK TOK

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Tentu saja, silahkan masuk." Naruto berkata dari dalam. Sasuke membuka pintu dan menemui Naruto yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Sasuke merasa bosan juga melihat Naruto yang selalu sibuk. Dia sangat khawatir tentang kesehatan Naruto. Apalagi Naruto mempunyai penyakit asma, dan Sasuke mengetahu tentang penyakit Naruto.

"Berhentilah bekerja sejenak. Jika asmamu kambuh bagaimana?" Sasuke duduk didepan Naruto.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti mengapa aku memanggilmu kemari bukan? Sebentar lagi akan diadakan pelantikanmu. Bersiaplah." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan membuka lemari besarnya disana terdapat banyak sekali baju princess. Tapi bukan itu yang dicarinya, Naruto membuka-buka laci yang ada dilemari itu dan akhirnya dia menemukannya. Dilemparkannya barang itu kearah sasuke.

"Ganti pakaianmu di ruang ganti." Naruto berkata kepada Sasuke yang menatap antara barang yang ada ditangannya dan Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke bangkit dan masuk kedalam ruang ganti.

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka dan menampilkan Sakura. Sakura langsung membuka lemari besar dan memilih-milih baju yang ada didalamnya.

"Naru… Kau harus memakai baju princess sekarang! pada saat acara pelantikan kau harus memakai baju princess." Sakura melemparkan baju yang baru saja ditemukannya dan medorong Naruto ke ruang ganti.

"Sa-sa-sakura. Tapi di-"

"Sudah masuk." Sakura membuka pintu ruang ganti dan mendorong Naruto masuk kesana.

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Dia mendongakan kepalanya. dan matanya langsung membulat setelah melihat Sasuke yang sedang memakai kemejanya.

BLUSH!

Wajah Naruto langsung memerah.

"Kau ternyata mesum ya." Sasuke menyeringai kearah Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan segila itu." Naruto langsung membalikan badannya, karena Naruto tau mukanya sudah sangat merah sekarang.

"Cepat keluar setelah kau memakai semuanya." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya. Sasuke makin ingin menggoda Naruto.

"Apakah benar seperti itu?" Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Jika kau macam-macam. Aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu." Naruto berkata kepada Sasuke tanpa melihatnya.

HAP!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku…. Lepaskan, lepaskan, lepaskan . Aku tidak ingin seluruh keringatmu terkena badanku." Naruto meronta-ronta dari pelukan Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahahahaha. Jadi kau ingin ku peluk pada saat ku tidak menggunakan baju." Sasuke mengelus dagunya. Naruto langsung berbalik dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke memakai jas putihnya dan semuanya sudah terlihat sangat rapih. Sasuke berpakaian seperti Naruto. Kemeja putih, jas putih, celana putih. Sabuk, sepatu dan dasi dari sekolah.

"KAU GILA… SEKARANG KELUAR DARI RUANGAN INI!" Naruto berteriak kepada Sasuke. Sasuke benar-benar menikmati permainannya. Sasuke melangkah menuju Naruto.

CUP!

Sasuke mencium pipi Naruto sekilas.

"Lain kali aku akan membuatmu jatuh kepadaku, Naruto. berhati-hatilah." Sasuke menyeringai lalu pergi dari sana.

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh terduduk dilantai, badannya bergetar, pikirannya hilang dan badannya sedingin es. Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipinya, pipinya sungguh tidak dapat dirasakan oleh tangannya.

"SASUKE….. AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang. Teriakannya sampai terdengar dari segala penjuru sekolah. Semua yang mendengar itu langsung merinding. Mereka dapat merasakan kemarahan dan kebencian Naruto dalam suaranya.

Naruto keluar dengan perasaan kesal. Dia sangat kesal dengan apa yang terjadi tadi. Naruto menatap tajam Sakura yang sedang terkikik geli. 'Ini semua salahmu.' Itulah arti dari tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu menahu, Naruto." Sakura mengangkat tangannya.

"Karena kau terlalu terburu-buru." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura.

"Kau tidak boleh sekasar itu, Naruto." Sasuke menatap Naruto lembut.

"Apa pedulimu!" Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. tanganku sakit." Sakura melepaskan tangan Naruto dan mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang terlihat merah.

"Kau ternyata sangat jahat ya." Sasuke mengambil tangan Sakura lalu mengelus pergelangan tangannya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu, darahnya langsung mendidih. Dia tidak tahan melihat hal itu. akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk segera pergi.

BRAK!

Naruto membuka pintu dengan sangat kasar dan keluar dari ruangannya. Dia tidak ingin melihat Sasuke yang sedang berduaan dengan Sakura. Walaupun Naruto tahu, Sasuke tidak mengetahui bahwa Sakura adalah cewek. Tapi dia masih merasakan sakit dihatinya.

"Berhenti berdetak sekencang ini dan hentikan rasa sakit yang tidak perlu ini." kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukul pelan dada kirinya.

Di Ruangan Naruto

"kau sungguh bertindak sangat baik, Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan menatap lembut Sakura.

"Dia memang harus sedikit diberi pelajaran. Tanganku benar-benar sakit. Tapi, kau sungguh-sungguh akan menjaganya bukan?" Sakura kembali mengelus pergelangan tangannya.

"Tentu saja, dia tunanganku." Sasuke merapikan jasnya, karena dia berencana untuk segera pergi.

"Tapi… hanya kau yang mngetahuinya. Sedangkan Naruto tidak. Kau harus memberitahunya cepat atau lambat, Sasuke." Sakura menutup lemari baju yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kau tidak memberitahupun aku akan segera melakukannya. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana wajahnya setelah mengetahui ternyata aku ini adalah tunangannya." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau terlalu lama berada di Amerika, Sasuke. Aku memang tau dia selalu menunggumu. Tetapi aku sedikit takut perasaannya berubah." Sakura menatap kasihan Sasuke. tapi Sakura juga meragukan apa yang dikatakannya, karena Sakura mengetahui benar perasaan Naruto dan Sakurapun tahu bahwa sebenarya Naruto masih menunggunya sampai sekarang, dia hanya ingin membuat Sasuke sedikit berfikir untuk segera bertindak. Sasuke menatap sekilas Sakura lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura disana sendiri. Sakura merapikan bajunya dan berbalik, dia menatap keluar jendela.

"Kau bodoh Sasuke. kau hanya perlu menunggunya satu tahun lagi. Dan kau akan melihatnya. Kau tahu? Naruto akan menyusulmu ke Amerika jika kau tidak juga datang. Kau sangat tidak beruntung." Sakura mengelus kembali pergelangan tangannya lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. tentumnya setelah dia mengunci ruangannya.

To be continued

Yeyeyeyeyeyeye. Akhirnya fanfic chapter ke empat Princess selesai. Sekali lagi. Tsuki mengucapkan beribu-ribu maaf karena telah update lama. Tsuki juga ga tau kenapa. hehehehhe. Itu semua karena waktu yang Tsuki punya hanya hari senin, kamis dan minggu. Selasa rabu, Tsuki pengayaan dan hari jumat sabtu Tsuki les. Jadinya Tsuki hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu. *curcol lagi* Tapi Tsuki akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk update kilat. Hahahahahahaha. Owh ya. Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? menurut Tsuki lucunya Cuma sedikit, tetapi tenang saja, chapter selanjutnya akan lebih menyenangkan kok. *Lirik Sasuke.* dan… Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuki bawa chapter ke 5. Hahahahaha. Sekarang princess Tsuki publis kedua setelah MISI dan MY SECRET akan di publish beberapa hari lagi. Jadi yang menunggu MY SECRET. Harap bersabar sebentar. Padahal udah hujan, tapi… tetep aja panas nih. *lagi-lagi curcol.* chapter kemarin kurang greget kan? Nah…. Sekarang akan berubah menjadi romance nih. Tapi…. Tenang, humor masih mengikuti. Menurut Tsuki humornya dapet lah… tapi bukan hanya humor. Romancenya juga dapet. Itu pendapat Tsuki ga tau bagi para readers. Dari pada denger cuap- cuap Tsuki yang ga penting. Balas review aja….

natsuki-riri : Tsuki juga ga tau, mungkin kedua- duanya. *diameterasu Sasuke.* owh iyaya. Maafkan Tsuki. kebiasaan ngomong 'hap' nih jadinya kayak gitu. Arigatou… atas koreksinya, Tsuki akan memperbaikinya kok sekarang dan chapter- chapter selanjutnya. Hahahahhaa. Maafkan Tsuki, kalo di fanfic MISI, itukan memang kesalahan Sasuke. tenang…. Mereka bakal balik lagi kok. Kan pairingnya SasuFemNaru. Hehehehehe. Doite natsuki-riri. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

NanaMithrEe : Sasuke ada yang dukung kamu tuh. Xixixixixixi. Owh ya, Sasuke mengucapkan banyak terima kasih katanya. Hehehehehe. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

sora92 : gpp kok. Yang pentingkan udah baca. Tsuki udah berterima kasih sekali kalo cerita Tsuki udah dibaca. Bener nih, ini semua karena susananya memang lagi ga asik dibuat humor. *bohong! Itu semua karena Tsukinya aja yang males.* Tsuki harap… Chapter ini lumayan greget deh. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Luna : gak nyuap kok, Sasuke cuma kasih tahu kalo dia kepilih jadi presiden, mereka semua bisa ikut berlibur bersama presiden pada saat musim panas. *dikasih permen sama Sasuke.* SIAP! Tsuki juga sudah mempersiapkannya kok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Apdian yanne-chan : selamat datang kembali. Hahahahahaha. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Beyond Birthday : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

fly girlz : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Wah… Tsuki bersyukur deh kalo cerita Tsuki bisa menghibur. Hua…. Nyebut aku senpai? *nunjuk diri sendiri.* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Xixixixixixixi. *nari- nari gaje.* baca aja. Judulnya princess princess. Tapi jangan kaget kalo ceritanya berbeda. kalo disana itu yang jadi princessnya memang cowok. Kalo Tsukikan Naruto yang lagi menyamar. Hehehehehe. Tapi bukan YAOI loh… 

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS?**

Naruto memberikan sebuah pidato yang lumayan panjang. Itu semua adalah salah satu ritual yang harus dilakukannya dalam pengangkatan seorang presiden. Bukan seorang presiden baru tetapi seorang presiden kedua, presiden yang akan menggantikannya saat dirinya menjadi seorang princess. Naruto menggunakan pakaian princessnya. Atau bisa dibilang, Naruto menggunakan seragam cewek khas sekolahnya tetapi dengan jas yang berbeda, dia memakai jas berwarna putih.

"Jadi, saya nyatakan bahwa Sasuke adalah presiden kedua dalam sekolah ini."

PROK, PROK, PROK

Suara tepuk tangan mengakhiri acara tersebut. Sasuke sekarang sudah resmi menjadi presiden. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan dan semua anak menunduk saat mereka melewati mereka. Mereka semua sangat setuju Sasuke menjadi presiden karena Sasuke memiliki aura yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto. Presiden yang paling mereka takuti dan mereka sayangi.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Sebelum aku mendapatkanmu. Aku tidak akan merasa puas." Sasuke menyeringai kepada Naruto. Naruto menghela napas sebentar lalu segera melangkah menuju ruangannya atau bisa disebut ruangannya dan Sasuke sekarang. Naruto duduk dikursinya sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk disofa. Berhubung meja dan kursi Sasuke akan datang besok.

"Aku akan membagi tugas. Kau akan mendapatkan tugasku setengah dan aku akan mendapatkan tugasku setengah. Pada saat aku menjadi princess apapun yang terjadi walaupun itu adalah tugasku. Kau yang harus menanganinya. Kau mengerti!" Naruto mempertegas tugas Sasuke.

"Mengerjakan semua tugasmupun aku bersedia." kata Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sedikit sebal. 'Dia fikir menjadi presiden itu gampang, dan dia fikir menjadi presiden itu adalah pekerjaan yang sangat mudah. Jika dia berfikir seperti itu dia akan salah besar.' batin Naruto. Naruto membuka lacinya dan mengambil jadwal yang sudah dibuatnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ini adalah jadwalmu. Jangan lupa!" Naruto mengingatkan dan kemudian Naruto kembali duduk dikursinya.

Sasuke melihat jadwal yang harus dijalaninya. Dan dirinya sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang tertulis disana. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa presiden bekerja sangat keras. 'Bangun jam 2 malam, mengerjakan tugas atau berkeliling asrama siswa, membunyikan alarm jam bangun, berpakaian kesekolah, menunggu anak-anak didepan gerbang dan memarahi yang tidak berpakaian rapih, mengerjakan tugas lagi, berkeliling sebentar untuk mengawasi apakah ada siswa yang membolos, mengerjakan tugas lagi. Pulang jam 5 sore atau setelah semua anak pulang dan memeriksa bahwa tidak ada satupun anak yang belum pulang. Kecuali dia disuruh oleh guru atau sedang remedial.' baca Sasuke dalam hati apa yang ditulis disana.

"Mengerjakan tugas setiap hari? Memang apa saja yang tugas itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tidak mengerti ya? Sekolah ini memiliki sebuah perusahaan yang harus kita kelola, dan setiap hari pasti ada map yang bergeletak dimeja. Dan tugas kita adalah mengelola perusahaan tersebut. Kau fikir mengapa sekolah ini bisa sangat murah. Itu karena sekolah ini memiliki perusahaan. Anak yang sekolah disini adalah anak yang pintar tetapi tidak mempunyai uang." kata Naruto sedikit menjelaskan.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak hanya itu, kita juga harus sering sharing dengan berbagai sekolah dengan diadakannya berbagai rapat yang menurutku sangat membosankan. Setelah itu kita juga harus melihat bagaimana perkembangan yang terjadi pada anak-anak." Naruto menambahkan.

"Lalu apa tugasnya kepala sekolah?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyangka semuanya dilakukan oleh presiden.

"Dia hanya mengawasi." Naruto berkata sangat datar.

"Karena kau lama di Amerika kau pasti mengerti tentang bisnis bukan?" Naruto memberikan bermap – map pekerjaan kepada Sasuke.

"Pelajari dulu tentang ini, dan kau boleh bertanya jika ada yang perlu ditanyakan." Naruto duduk kembali dimejanya dan melihat pekerjaannya juga.

TOK, TOK, TOK

"Masuk!" Naruto menyuruh orang yang diluar untuk masuk. Dan setelah pintu terbuka dapat terlihat Sakura dan Kiba datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto tidak berselera.

"Masalah gawat presiden!" kata Kiba dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Apa yang terjadi." Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya.

"SMA Nagasaki ingin mengadakan rapat." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Itu memang sudah rutin, ada apalagi sekarang?" kata Naruto menatap Kiba.

"Masalahnya itu, besok kau harus menjadi princess untuk mendukung anak- anak yang mengikuti olimpiade." Sakura menjelaskan. Naruto menghela napas dan menatap Kiba dan Sakura secara bergantian.

"Kalian ini bagaimana. Bukankah ada Sasuke. Aku bisa menjadi princess dan Sasuke yang akan mewakiliki." Naruto kembali melihat tugasnya.

"Disitulah masalahnya presiden. Aku sudah mengatakan bahwa presiden yang kedua yang akan datang, karena presiden Naruto harus melaksanakan hal penting. Tapi yang dikatakan oleh mereka adalah 'Kalian meremehkan sekolah kami, jika kalian besok tidak mengirim presiden Naruto. kami akan memutuskan segala koneksi kita kepada sekolah kalian dan kami akan menjamin bahwa sekolah kalian akan hancur dalam hitungan jam.' Kira- kira begitu yang dikatakan oleh mereka. Mereka selalu mempercayaimu, presiden." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan sebuah harapan yang sangata besar.

"Baik-baik, aku akan datang besok." Naruto menjawab dengan nada biasa.

"Bagaimana dengan olimpiade? Semua anak mengharapkanmu datang. Kau juga tahu bahwa kita akan gagal jika kau tidak datang." Sakura memberitahu Naruto.

"Mereka akan biasa saja tanpa aku, bukankah tahun kemarinpun sama." Naruto menatap sekilas Sakura.

"Sekarang berbeda. Pokoknya kau harus datang." Sakura memaksa Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa aku ada didua tempat dengan waktu yang bersamaan. Kau fikir aku bisa membelah diriku menjadi dua seperti amuba?" Naruto menjatuhkan punggungnya pada senderan kursi.

"Kau harus memikirkannya." Kiba menyilangkan tangannya.

Naruto berfikir. Jika dia datang ke acara rapat dia tidak akan bisa mendukung sekolahnya. Padahal sekolahnya sudah berturut- turut mendapatkan piala bergilir. Jika Naruto tidak datang ke rapat, menang dalam olimpiadepun tidak akan berarti karena seperti yang dikatakan bahwa sekolah akan dihancurkan dalam hitungan jam. Dan Naruto tahu bahwa itu semua bukanlah sebuah lelucon. Naruto memutar matanya kembali. Dia berfikir mengapa setelah ada princess semua bisa menjadi lemah. Anak olimpiadepun sampai ingin didukung oleh dirinya.

Naruto melihat kesana kemari, pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan dan dia menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mempunyai ide yang sangat bagus." Naruto menyeringai dan seringai itu cukup membuat bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kepadaku, Naruto. jangan main- main denganku." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto.

"Kau juga presiden sekarang, jadi kau juga bertanggung jawab penuh atas segala masalah yang sedang ditanggung oleh sekolah. Kau harus membantu." Naruto mengelus dagunya lalu menyeringai kepada Sasuke lagi.

"Kau akan menggantikanku menjadi princess besok." Naruto memberitahu pikirannya kepada semua orang yang ada di ruangannya semua menatap Naruto tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba, Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Semua akan berjalan lancar, aku akan menjalani rapat dengan SMA Nagasaki dan mereka akan tetap bisa melihat princess. Aku yakin Sasukepun akan menjadi wanita yang sangat cantik jika didandani. Sama seperti diriku. Dan aku akan menghadiri rapat yang sangat membosankan." Naruto kembali kewajah datarnya.

'Kau terlihat cantik karena kau sebenarnya adalah cewek Naruto.' batin Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan.

"Aku akan sedikit memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Jika kau menyetujuinya. Dan aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaan darimu." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Benarkah itu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto juga.

"Hn." jawab Naruto.

"BAIKLAH AKU AKAN MENJADI PRINCESS!" Sasuke berkata dengan sangat spontan dan bersemangat. Semua yang ada disana langsung sweatdrop minus Sasuke dan Naruto. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dan Naruto secara bergantian. Sedangkan Kiba hanya menatap Sasuke. 'Sebenarnya apa kesalahan Sasuke yange membuat Sasuke rela mengerjakan apapun demi mendapatkan sebuah maaf dari presiden.' batin Kiba.

Naruto menyeringai dan menatap Sasuke. 'Akan ada kejadian menarik besok. Kau akan merasakan permainanmu sendiri, Sasuke. hahahahaha.' tawa Naruto dalam hati.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah berada diruanganya sejak jam 7 pagi, mereka harus merencanakan semuanya dengan lancar. Tidak boleh ada yang salah sedikitpun karena jika mereka salah, hal yang penting bagi sekolah akan hilang.

"Sakura! Kau ingin membuat rencana kita gagal? Kau tahu jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto sedikit geram karena Sakura belum saja datang.

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok Sakura disana.

"Aku disini!" Sakura terlihat dipintu sedang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu sekhawatir itu." Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto. Sakura dan Naruto membuka lemari baju dan mencari baju yang mungkin cocok digunakan oleh Sasuke.

BUK!

Naruto melemparkan wig berwarna hitam panjang kepada Sasuke.

BUK!

Sakura melemparkan sepatu yang akan dipakai oleh Sasuke.

BUK!

Naruto melemparkan sarung tangan dan syoking.

Dan sekarang mereka berdua sedang mencari baju yang cocok yang akan dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Ini dia!" kata Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan. Mereka mengambil baju yang mereka dapatkan dan memperlihatkannya kepada Sasuke.

"Kalian bercandakan?" Sasuke menatap baju yang ditunjukan oleh Naruto dan Sakura dengan padangan aneh.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke memandang dirinya dicermin. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya bisa berubah banyak seperti ini. dan kata yang pertama dikeluarkan olehnya adalah…..

"Aku baru menyadari bahwa ternyata aku tidak hanya setampan pangeran. Tapi aku juga ternyata mempunyai sosok seorang putri yang tertidur dalam diriku."

"Kau fikir kau adalah sleeping beauty?" Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke. karena sebenarnya Naruto juga mengakui bahwa Sasuke memang sangat cantik.

"Presiden!" seseorang masuk kedalam ruangan Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintu.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" Naruto menatap Kiba yang seperti sangat terburu- buru.

"SMA Nagasaki sudah menunggu ditempat-. WOW! Siapa dia, Presiden?" Kiba menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang… er.. sangat memalukan.

"Kenalkan dia adalah preseiden kedua atau bisa kita sebut Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto memperkenalkan Sasuke. Sasuke menyikut perut Naruto pelan, merasa tidak suka akan perlakuan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, dari pada melihat pandangan yang akan lebih mengarah mesum. Aku akan membawa Kiba pergi sekarang." Naruto menggeret Kiba keluar dari ruangnya. Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat penampilan Sasuke lalu segera pergi dari sana. Mereka harus menemui SMA Nagasaki sekarang.

"Kau memang Sleeping Beauty, Sasuke." Sakura menutup mulutnya, mencoba mengendalikan tawanya yang akan segera meledak.

"Kau akan mati jika kau tertawa didepanku." Sasuke menatap horor Sakura. Sakura yang diberi tatapan seperti itu diam. Dia tidak akan macam- macam, walaupun itu adalah sebuah lelucon. Tetapi aura yang dikeluarkan oelh Sasuke benar- benar asli.

"Kau princess sekarang." Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke lalu Sakura segera menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan melewati beberapa kelas. Semua orang menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Kiba saat melihat Sasuke. semuanya bahkan harus menutup hidung mereka. Bagaimana tidak, mereka seperti melihat seorang bidadari jatuh.

GUBRAK!  
>Sasuke jatuh. Sepertinya yang dimaksud oleh mereka benar- benar terjadi, mereka benar- benar melihat bidadari jatuh. Semua yang melihat itu langsung menolong Sasuke.<p>

"Kau tidak apa princess?" tanya semuanya setelah Sasuke bangun.

"Ingat senyum seorang princess." Sakura berbisik kearah Sasuke.

"Aku sangat baik….." Sasuke tersenyum kearah semuanya.

BYUR!

Banjir darahpun kembali. Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu langsung sweatdrop. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa akan menjadi seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto sekarang terjadi kepadanya. Memang benar hukum karma berlaku (?).

Sasuke mencoba kembali berjalan seperti biasa. Mari kita deskripsikan Sasuke. Sasuke menggunakan baju sejenis dengan Lolita. Baju berwarna Hitam dengan campuran warna putih dengan lengan bergelembung terdapat ikatan- ikatan yang sangat rumit dibaju tersebut. Bahkan baju tersebut dapat menyembunyikan otot tangan dan dada bidang Sasuke. rok bawah yang menyatu dengan bajunya adalah rok yang menggelembung. Ditambah dengan stoking dan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Rambut Sasuke diikat keatas dengan sebuah pita yang besar berwarna hitam. Sepatu boot berhak 10cm berwarna hitam juga. sepatu boot yang terdapat banyak pita berwarna putih. Tidak heran jika siswa- siswa disana tidak tahan melihat hal itu.

"Sakura… bisakah aku mengganti sepatuku?" Sasuke berbisik kearah Sakura.

"Kau harus merasakan bagaimana susahnya menjadi seorang cewek."

GUBRAK!

Sasuke kembali jatuh, tetapi dengan cepat- cepat Sasuke kembali bengun. Dia sangat tidak suka ditolong oleh siswa- siswa disini, yang sepertinya tidak sungguh- sungguh dalam membantu. Mereka hanya ingin menyentuh Sasuke. Sudah hampir 5 kali dia terjatuh akibat merasa tidak seimbang dengan sepatunya. Untung saja hak sepatu itu kuat. Sehingga tidak akan rusak walaupun dijatuhkan beberapa kali.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap horor tangga yang ada didepannya.

"Tidak bisakah kita tidak melalui jalan ini?" Sasuke menengok patah- patah kearah Sakura.

"Sayangnya tidak ada." kata Sakura yang menyeringai kepada Sasuke.

Dengan perasaan yang tidak yakin Sasuke berjalan. Dia memegangi pembatas tangga, dan menuruni tangga dengan sangat lambat. Jika dia jatuh dia akan benar- benar sangat tidak beruntung. Dia akan sangat malu dan sangat menurunkan martabatnya. Badannya sedikit bergetar karena takut jatuh dan menahan hak sepatunya.

"Cepatlah, Sasuke!" Sakura berteriak. Sasuke baru menuruni 3 anak tangga.

"Kau kira memakai hak itu gampang?" Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"OW, OW, OW, OW…. HUA…" Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangannya dan badannya limbung jatuh kedepan.

GRAB!

Badan Sasuke ditangkap oleh seseorang. Beruntunglah Sasuke tidak jadi jatuh. Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati. Walaupun sekarang dirinya seperti dipeluk dari belakang oleh seseorang, dia tidak peduli, yang penting dia selamat.

"Sudah kuduga akan seperti ini jadinya." orang itu menyeringai kepada Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap orang itu.

"Naruto!" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Kau mengeluarkan pandangan yang menjijikan lagi." Naruto menatap tidak suka Sasuke. Tapi kemudian Naruto menatap lembut Sasuke.

"Jangan berteriak."

HAP!

Naruto menggedong Sasuke dengan gaya bridal style.

"HUA….. APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…." teriak Sasuke yang terdengar seperti teriakan seorang cewek.

Walaupun sasuke lebih tinggi darinya dan lebih berat darinya jangan menganggap remeh dirinya. Dia itu adalah wanita yang sangat hebat, sangat, sangat, sangat hebat. Dia bahkan bisa mengankat beban yang dua kali lebih berat darinya. Walapun dengan kenyataan Naruto adalah seorang cewek dan seorang yang memiliki tubuh yang imut.

"Kau benar- benar seperti cewek jika berteriak seperti itu." Naruto menyeringai. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap sebal dan tajam Naruto. Walaupun dia dalam keadaan memalukan sekarang, tetapi menurutnya jatuh adalah pilihan yang lebih buruk dari pada di gendong ala bridal style oleh Naruto. Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya keleher jenjang Naruto.

"Seharusnya aku yang menggendongmu seperti ini, Naruto." Sasuke menundukan wajahnya.

"Tapi sekarang kau adalah putrinya dan aku adalah seorang raja. Hahahahaha." tawa Naruto menggema disepanjang tangga itu.

TAK!

Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto dan memberikan deathglarenya. Naruto hanya terkikik. Sakura yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertukar sejauh ini. Naruto sangat terlihat seperti pangeran dan sasuke adalah seorang putri yang sedang diselamatkan oleh pangeran tersebut. Hayal Sakurapun datang. Dia membayangkan Naruto yang memakai baju pangeran dan membawa lari seorang putri dari istana yang sedang terbakar.

"Pangeran…." Sasuke sedikit menangis dan wajahnya sedikit hitam karena asap.

"Jangan takut! Apapun yang terjadi aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Walau dengan taruhan nyawaku." Naruto berkata dengan gentlenya.

Naruto tersenyum dan Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian sasuke menenggelamkan wajanya kedada bidang Naruto.

"HUA…" Sakura berteriak histeris.

TAK!  
>Naruto menjitak kepala Sakura.<p>

"Jangan berkhayal yang macam- macam!" Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Terserah aku donk! Inikan dunia hayalku!" Sakura menatap sebal Naruto. Sasuke sudah turun dari gendongan Naruto. Kemudian Sakura tersenyum licik. Karena tanpa Naruto dan Sasuke sadari, Sakura tadi telah memfoto kejadian tadi. Dia akan memberikan foto itu kepada keluarga Uchiha dan keluarga Namikaze. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana tanggapan mereka. Tapi yang dia yakin, Kushina dan Mikoto akan sangat bahagia dan akan berteriak histeris seperti dirinya.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang." Naruto memberitahu.

"Owh ya aku lupa." Naruto berlari kemobil sebentar lalu kembali dengan sepatu boot dengan warna yang sama yaitu hitam tetapi lebih lucu dari sepatu yang digunakan oleh Sasuke. pita-pita disana lebih lucu dan lebih banyak dari pada sepatu yang digunakan oleh Sasuke.

"Haknya lebih pendek. Ini hanya 5cm dan haknya tidak terlalu lancip. Aku yakin kau akan lebih nyaman menggunakan ini. Dan terdapat sebuah bantalan didalamnya. Aku yakin, kakimu tidak akan sakit setelah memakainya." Naruto berjongkok didepan Sasuke dan membuka tali sepatu Sasuke. dibukanya sepatu Sasuke dan dia memasangkan sepatu miliknya kepada kaki Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit sekali ditebak. Tetapi entah mengapa dia sangat menyukai rasa khawatir yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto kepadanya.

Sakura yang melihat hal itu tidak membuang- buang waktu. Dia langsung memfoto kejadian itu. 'Cinderella. Sang putri sudah menemukan sang pangeran sekarang.' batin Sakura. Semua anak yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap takjub. Mereka benar- benar seperti melihat opera. Kejadian yang menurut mereka sangat romantis.

"Aku pergi dulu." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke lalu segera masuk kedalam mobilnya.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto lalu segera melempar deathglare kepada semuanya. Meminta semuanya untuk segera pergi karena acara yang mereka tonton telah usai. Sasuke berjalan, benar saja dia tidak merasakan bahwa dia memakai hak. Dia bahkan sangat menikmatinya. Dia menyukai sepatu yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Yang menyebabkan Sasuke merasa nyaman dengan sepatu itu adalah bukan hanya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto itu adalah benar tetapi karena penyebab asli yang terjadi mengapa dia merasa nyaman adalah karena Naruto yang memasangkan sepatu itu untuknya.

Sasuke tersenyum sebentar lalu segera menuju tempat anak- anak olimpiade yang sedang beres- beres. Mereka akan pergi ke tempat berlomba dan Sasuke juga akan pergi kesana.

CKLEK!

Sakura membuka pintunya. Semua yan ada didalam langsung menatap kearah pintu.

BYUR!

Lagi- lagi darah banjir keluar dari hidung mereka. Bahkan Shikamarupun tidak dapat menahan untuk tidak mimisan.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan princess. Sebagai presiden kedua aku juga bertanggung jawa." Sasuke mengeluarkan aura beribawanya.

"Jadi kau adalah Sasuke?" tanya Neji tidak percaya.

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya karena dia tidak ingin melihat seluruh muka anak olimpiade yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan.

"Ayo berangkat…." Sasuke membukakan pintu dan dia sekarang adalah princess. Dia harus bertingkah laku sebagai princess. Apapun yang terjadi.

"Periksa semuanya." Sasuke memimpin didepan. Dia berjalan dengan sangat anggun. Sasuke dan yang lain sampai didepan bus yang akan mengantar mereka.

"Hati- hati." Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan hal itu membuat yang melihatnya harus menutup kembali hidung mereka.

Dan semua anak masuk satu persatu kedalam Bis.

"Kau sangat cantik, Bos." Neji menggoda Sasuke saat dia masuk kedalam bis. Sasuke yang dikatakan seperti itu, hanya mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tidak boleh marah. Dia harus menjadi lembut. Lembut layaknya kapas.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Dan semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Hasil olimpiade sudah langsung diumumkan dan seperti biasa, piala dimiliki oleh SMA Konohagakure. Dan akhirnya piala bergilir itu masih tetap awet berada dilemari kebanggannya.

Naruto juga menjalankan rapat dengan baik, sangat baik. Sebenarnya dia hanya harus hadir. Karena dia hanya sebagai pendengar. Dan SMA Nagasakipun tidak jadi menghancurkan sekolah mereka. Naruto bahkan mendapatkan sambutan hangat pada saat datang. Mereka memang sangat menghargai Naruto sebagai Presiden. Dan mereka tidak ingin Naruto digantikan oleh siapapun.

Sasuke menunggu diruangannya dengan tidak sabar. Dia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju presiden seperti biasa, dia sangat tidak betah dengan pakaian Princess.

"Jika tidak mau memakai baju Princess. Setidaknya lepaskan sepatumu. Kau tahu, pakaian Presiden sangat tidak cocok dengan sepatu itu." Sakura menatap aneh Sasuke.

"Aku hampir melupakannya." Sasuke segera mencopot sepatunya. Dia sangat berat hati melepaskannya karena Narutolah yang telah memakaikannya.

CKLEK!

Naruto datang dengan muka yang sangat terlihat capek.

"Bosan sekali disana." Naruto segera duduk dikursinya. Dan Sakura yang sudah seperti asistennya segera memberikan teh ocha kepada Naruto. Naruto segera menegakkan badannya dan menikmati ocha itu.

"Sekarang aku menagih janjiku." Sasuke menatap Naruto dari mejanya.

"Aku ingin kau berkencan denganku besok, dan kau harus sebagai Namikaze Naruto teman masa kecilku yang tumbuh menjadi seorang cewek yang sangat cantik dan manis. Bukan sebagai Presiden." Sasuke menyeringai.

BUUURRR!

Naruto menyemburkan teh yang sedang dinikmatinya. Dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke menyangka bahwa Naruto akan menolak tetapi wajahnya berubah seperti biasa saat mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan menepatinya." akhirnya Naruto dapat menetralkan dirinya lagi dan setuju dengan apa yang diminta oleh Sasuke. karena menurutnya, itu adalah permintaan yang tidak terlalu sulit. Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit berburuk sangka kepada Sasuke. dia menyangka bahwa Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bisa saja berkata seperti yang diperkirakan oleh Naruto. Tetapi dia hanya ingin Naruto kembali ke rumah karena keinginannya bukan karena paksaan. Dan Sasuke ingin Naruto datang menjemputnya di bandara. Karena Sasuke ingin kejadian dirinya saat pulang Amerika terulang. Dia ingin pada saat dia keluar dari bandara dia ingin Naruto sudah menunggunya dan memeluknya dengan penuh kasih. melenyapkan segala rindu karena telah terpisahkan bertahun- tahun yang lalu. Itulah yang diinginkan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil handphonenya dan memencet sebuah nomer.

DRET, DRET, DRET

Handphone Naruto bergetar. Naruto melihat layar hp nya dan menemukan nomer yang tidak diketahui.

"Hallo?" Naruto menjawab telfon aku.

"Ini aku Sasuke. kau masih mengingatku bukan?" Naruto langsung menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke berada dihadapannya tetapi Sasuke malah menelfonnya.

"Aku akan menutupnya. Katakan saja secara langsung." Naruto ingin segera menutup telfonnya tetapi dengan segera Sasuke bangkit dan menghentikan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Biarkan! Aku ingin berbicara denganmu melalui ini." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Baiklah! Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan." Naruto melepaskan tanganya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Naru-chan… kau tidak melupakanku kan? Aku akan pulang besok dari Amerika. Aku tahu kau pasti sangat merindukanku. Owh ya, aku ingin kau menjemputku di bandara pada saat kau mengantar kepergianku dulu. Aku tunggu di pintu A jam 10. Aku ingin pada saat ku keluar, kau ada dihadapanku. Kau harus berpenampilan yang cantik ya, seperti gambar yang sering ku lihat dimajalah- majalah yang memuat gambar dirimu. Aku merindukanmu."

PET

Sasuke mematikan sambungannya. Naruto mematung dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Naruto kemudian menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Jangan lupa datang ya…." dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Sakura yang berdiri dan mendengarkan itu semua hanya tersenyum. 'Aku ingin Naruto segera mengetahui tentang Sasuke yang sebenarnya adalah tunangannya.' harapan Sakura dalam hati.

To be continued

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Hahahahaha. Menurut Tsuki sih lumayan. Humornya dapet, romancenya juga dapet. Xixixixixixi. Pas buat cerita tentang Sasuke yang pake baju cewek itu Tsuki sampai senyum- senyum sendiri. Dan masalah maju yang digunakan oleh Sasuke. Tsuki harus konsul dulu ketemen- temen Tsuki. soalnya takutnya bajunya ternyata ga serasi. Tapi ternyata pas konsul, temen Tsuki bilang pantes- pantes aja kok. Dan akhirnya Tsuki menulisnya deh. Ok tanpa banyak cuap lagi Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	6. Chapter 6

Holla…. Tsuki kembali, Tsuki kembali, Tsuki kembali. Hahahahahaha. Setelah menyelesaikan fanfic MISI. Naruto publish fanfic PRINCESS, untuk yang menunggu MY SECRET. Harap bersabar sebentar, karena cerita masih dalam proses. Hehehehehe. Chapter kali ini, akan hanya ada sedikit humor, karena Tsuki lebih memusatkan kepada romancenya. Berhubung ini adalah kencan pertama Naruto dan Sasuke. Jadi Tsuki harus buat seromantis mungkin. Walaupun… menurut Tsuki, yang romancenya dapet itu dicerita bagian akhirnya. Tapi tidak apalah. Hehehehehe. Balas review dulu…

Hanna Miho Uchiha : Holla Hana…. Salam kenal juga. hahahahahaha. arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Hua… ga bisa bilang apa- apa lagi nih. Hehehehe. 

monkey D eimi : arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Hahahahaha, ternyata banyak yang suka ya Sasuke jadi princess. Hahahahaha. Iya, memang bagian akhir Tsuki cepetin alurnya, kalo dilambatin kayaknya nanti bakal terlalu lama. arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Fanny Amatir Author : arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Luna : hahahahaha, nanti aku suruh Sasuke untuk jumpa pers deh, nanti aku suruh Sasuke jadi Princess. Hahahahahaha. arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Hmmm… dibawah 10 chapter aja deh. Hehehehehe. 

Imouto Aruzaki-chan : arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Apdian Laruku : betul, hehehehehe. Tsuki sampai harus mencari banyak donor darah, soalnya banyak banget yang mimisan dan kekurangan darah. Terus Tsuki harus ngepel darah yang berserakan. Hahahhaha, sekali- kali Sasuke yang aku jadikan perempuan. Hahahahahaha Tsuki juga, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

natsuki-riri : betul….. baca dibawah aja ya. Hahahahahaha *PLAK!* ga ada Sakura kok. Sakura udah punya pacar, nanti kayaknya Tsuki perlihatkan pas akhir kayaknya. arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

fly girlz : hehehehehe, awalnya memang aneh sih. Tapi… lucu juga. arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

sora92 : yupz, tapi limit adition tuh. Hehehehe, tapi kayaknya chapter ini gregetnya berkurang deh. Ga ada, kissingnya nanti aja ya… hehehehehearigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Lady Spain : hahahaha, sepertinya begitu. Hahahahhaha, Tsuki merasakan hal yang sama. arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

sheila : xixixixixi, bertukar pekerjaan dulu, untuk sementara. Ya begitulah, akan diberitahu, walaupun belum detail. Salam kenal juga. arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS?**

Naruto membuka lemarinya dan memakai semua baju yang ada dilemarinya. Dia sekarang berada di apartemen Sakura. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari libur dan dia diajak kencan oleh Sasuke. Naruto kembali melihat dirinya dicermin. Hampir seluruh baju yang pernah dibawanya kesana sudah dicobanya. Tapi menurutnya tidak ada satupun yang cocok untuk dipakainya.

"." Naruto berdecak kesal.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuklah." Naruto membanting tubuhnya ke kasur yang sudah dipenuhi oleh baju- baju yang tadi dicobanya.

Sakura masuk dan melihat kamar Naruto yang terlihat begitu sangat berantakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh penasaran.

"Apa yang harus aku pakai? Aku yakin aku akan datang telat jika aku tidak segera menemukannya." Naruto menatap sedih Sakura. Sakura mengingat kembali apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke kemarin, lalu dia tersenyum kepada Naruto, kemudian dia menyuruh Naruto untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar miliknya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto segera memanggil taksi yang lewat didepannya, setelah 1 jam berada dikamar Sakura, Naruto akhirnya dapat keluar dengan penampilannya yang seperti dulu. Dia yakin, Sasuke akan menyukai penampilannya.

Naruto memakai celana pendek hitam 15cm diatas lutut, kaos dengan tulisan. 'I DON'T CARE?'. Kemudian dia menggunakan sebuah rompi dengan warna senada dengan celana pendeknya. Rambutnya dikucir satu keatas dengan sebuah pita hitam yang besar tapi tentu saja, Naruto menggunakan poni. Dia juga menggunakan jam tangan yang sangat elegan dan simple, kalung panjang dengan sebuah liontin berbentuk kristal. Dan untuk sepatunya dia memilih sepatu berhak 10 cm dan berwarna putih. Tas kecilpun ikut menemaninya. Wajahnyapun hanya di makeup tipis. Sakura memang seorang yang bisa diandalkan.

Naruto turun dari taksi. Setelah membayar taksi itu, Naruto segera berlari. Dia melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. 'Aku masih mempunya waktu 5 menit lagi.' batin Naruto. Naruto tepat berdiri dipintu A. Tapi kemudian dia berjongkok, dibukanya sebuah kertas besar yang dibawanya, lalu ditulisnya kertas itu dengan spidol berwarna orange. Disana tertulis. 'MENJEMPUT UCHIHA SASUKE. AKU TEMAN KECILMU, NARUTO.' Naruto kembali berdiri dan mengangkat tinggi- tinggi tulisan itu. Semua yang ada disana langsung menatapnya. Tetapi Naruto tidak peduli itu.

Tidak berapa lama pintu terbuka dan banyak sekali orang yang keluar. Naruto harus teliti mencari dimana Sasuke. Naruto memperhatikan satu- persatu orang yang keluar. Dan sebuah senyum langsung merekah di bibirnya setelah orang yang dimaksud akhirnya keluar.

Sasuke keluar dengan satu koper ditangannya. Dia terlihat sangat cool. Sasuke menggunakan jeans, kaos berwarna putih, jaket berwarna hitam, sebuah kalung panjang dengan huruf N yang besar, jam tangan berwarna hitam juga melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Sepatu sport berwarna putih dan kaca mata hitam bertengger manis dihidungnya.

Sasuke membuka kaca matanya dan menaruh kaca mata itu di bajunya. Dia melihat satu persatu orang yang sedang menjemput keluarganya. Tapi dia tidak perlu terlalu lama untuk mencari orang yang dicarinya karena rambut orang yang menjemputnya itu sangat mencolok. Apalagi orang tersebut membawa sebuah kertas yang menunjukan bahwa dia memang menjemputnya. Sasuke menghampiri orang itu.

"Tadaima… Naru-chan… aku pulang." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto.

"Okaeri…. Aku menjemputmu, Sasuke." Naruto menatap balik Sasuke. kemudian Sasuke membuka tangannya menyuruh Naruto untuk segera memeluknya. Dan Naruto yang mengerti hal itu langsung melempar kertas yang tadi dibawanya dan dia segera memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau sangat terlambat, Sasuke." Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Tapi aku benar pulangkan?" Sasuke mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Tapi kemudian Naruto mendorong Sasuke.

"KAU GILA APA? Mengapa harus membawa koper, sedangkan kau tidak pergi kemanapun?" Naruto menunjuk koper yang dibawa oleh Sasuke.

TAK!

Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Aku memang pergi. Tadi malam aku pergi ke Amerika menggunakan Helikopterku." Sasuke membela diri.

TAK!

Lagi- lagi Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke.

"Jadi kau benar- benar datang dari Amerika? Mengapa membuang- buang uang seperti itu." Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"Jadi apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku hanya harus keluar dari pintu saja? Itu sungguh tidak elit. Walaupun itu adalah hal mudah bagi keluarga Uchiha."

TAK!

Naruto memukul kembali kepala Sasuke.

"JANGAN MEMUKULKU TERUS!" Sasuke berteriak kepada Naruto. Tapi ternyata yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca- kaca. Sasuke menghela napas lalu memeluk Naruto kembali.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah, aku salah karena aku tidak menghubungimu pada saat aku masih di Amerika. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku, bukan?" Sasuke mengusap punggung Naruto.

"Ayolah… ini kencan pertama kita." Sasuke menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk lalu segera membetulkan kembali penampilannya. Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke.

"Ini hanya karena aku berjanji. Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap kedepan, dia menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Bukankah kau Namikaze Naruto?" tiba- tiba seorang ibu hamil mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Ya." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"HUA…. Aku bilang apa dia memang Namikaze Naruto. kau tahu? aku adalah penggemarmu. Aku adalah fans beratmu. Sejak dulu! Suamiku,suamiku, suamiku." Wanita itu memanggil seorang pria disebelahnya.

"Apa dia benar Namikaze Naruto?" tanya pria itu dan sang istri mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu?" tanya wanita itu kepada Naruto.

"Tentu." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Yayaya, aku mengerti." Sasuke mengambil kamera yang dipegang oleh suami wanita itu. Lalu memfoto mereka bertiga. Setelah beberapa foto diambil, Sasuke mengembalikan kamera itu.

"Aku ada permohonan. Bisakah kau mendoakan anak yang ada didalam perutku ini?" tanya wanita itu dengan malu- malu. Naruto tersenyum lalu mengelus perut wanita itu.

"Aku harap. Kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik. Jika kau perempuan, seperti harapan kedua orang tuamu, aku harap kau akan seperti diriku. Tapi jika kau adalah laki-laki-"

"Kau akan seperti diriku." Sasuke menempelkan tangannya diatas tangan Naruto yang ada diatas perut wanita itu.

"HUA…" wanita itu berteriak histeris. Mereka berdua sangat berterima kasih kepada Sasuke dan Naruto lalu mereka pergi.

"Kau benar Namikaze Naruto?" tanya seorang wanita muda yang kembali menghalangi mereka berdua untuk pergi.

"Apa benar?" tanya seorang wanita lagi.

"Aku fansmu." seorang pemuda tiba- tiba ikut bersuara. Naruto menatap mereka semua lalu mengangguk.

"DIA BENAR- BENAR NAMIKAZE NARUTO." teriak salah satu cewek.

"HUA…."

BUK! BUK! DUAK! BRUK! DUAK!

Semua orang disana berlari kearah Naruto dan semua orang yang ada disana berkumpul mengelilingi Naruto. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? dia sudah tersisihkan dari tadi, Sasuke yang ada disebelah Naruto harus rela terinjak- injak oleh semuanya. Tapi akhirnya dia bisa keluar darisana dengan selamat. Dia beruntung dirinya selamat dari desakan- desakan fans Naruto yang sungguh tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

"Boleh kami berfoto. Ayolah… ayolah…" semuanya memohon kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, Sasuke menggerutu kesal. Acara kencannya terganggu. Diambilnya hp yang ada disaku celananya dan ditekannya sebuah nomor.

"Kabuto. Kirimkan aku beberapa anak buahmu ke Bandara, sekarang!" Sasuke terlihat sangat kesal dengan semuanya.

Sasuke memutuskan telfonnya dan menatap Naruto. Naruto sedang berfoto dengan para fansnya tetapi menurut Sasuke, para fans cowok itu bukan hanya ingin berfoto dengan Naruto tetapi mereka juga ingin menyentuh Naruto. Mulai dari menggandengan tangan, memeluk lengan sampai ada yang ingin memeluk Naruto layaknya seorang kekasih. Untung saja, Sasuke langsung melempar deathglarenya, dan ternyata itu semua adalah senjata ampuh. Sasuke menunggu dengan sangat tidak sabaran. Dia sangat membenci para fans Naruto yang membuatnya membuang waktu terlalu lama.

"Tuan."

Sasuke menengok kesamping dan dia menemukan 3 orang pria berbadan kekar dengan baju hitam- hitam. Yang sedang membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Sasuke tahu siapa mereka. Kemudian seringai muncul dibibirnya.

"Ku serahkan Naruto pada kalian. Antar dia kemobilku." Sasuke berkata kepada ketiga orang itu. Lalu ketiga orang itu langsung masuk kedalam kerumunan dimana Naruto ada ditengahnya.

"Permisi, permisi, permisi. Acara sudah selesai." kata salah satu pria. Dan mereka bertiga langsung mengellilingi Naruto.

"Maafkan kami, Nona. Kami terlambat." Ketiga orang itu menunduk hormat kepada Naruto.

"Sudah lama ya." Naruto tersenyum kepada mereka bertiga. Sebenarnya ketiga orang itu adalah bodyguard yang dulu menjaga Naruto pada saat Naruto masih menjadi seorang model dan artis. Walaupun mereka hanya bodyguard tetapi mereka diperlakuakn sangat baik oleh Naruto.

"Kami harus membawa anda, Nona." Salah satu pria kembali bersuara dan Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Terima kasih telah menjadi fansku." dan Naruto mengedipkan matanya kearah semua fansnya dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada disana bersemu merah. Tidak hanya fans cowok, fans cewekpun terpesona dengan senyum itu. Naruto dikawal oleh tiga bodyguard menuju sebuah mobil ferari berwarna biru donker. Siapa lagi jika bukan mobil Sasuke.

Naruto masuk kedalam mobil dan Sasuke langsung mengemudikannya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko, karena mereka tidak tahu hal apa saja yang akan dilakukan oleh para fans Naruto.

"Kita itu sedang berkencan bukan sedang jumpa fans, Naru-chan." Sasuke melirik Naruto sebentar.

"Akukan hanya sebentar dengan para fansku itu." Naruto mengeluarkan pelaratan make upnya dan mulai memakeup wajahnya. Sasuke menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan tentang kencan ini?" Sasuke benar- benar ingin tahu apa yang difikirkan oleh Naruto.

"Hanya menepati janji saja. Aku bertingkah layaknya Naru-chan beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin jika kau datang waktu itu. itulah yang akan kulakukan." Naruto menutup bedaknya dan menatap kedepan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Biarlah, walaupun kau hanya berpura- pura dengan hal ini semua. aku bahagia bisa melihat Naru-chan bisa kembali seperti dulu. Walaupun hanya kepura- puraan." Sasuke mencoba untuk tersenyum, tetapi itu tidak bisa sedikit sakit, dia menyangka bahwa Naruto akan berubah setelah ini semua. Tapi ternyata tidak. Dia sekarang menyadari bahwa sakit hati yang dirasakan oleh Naruto sangatlah besar.

"Kemana ini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja Kebun Binatang. Kau fikir kita mau kemana lagi?" Naruto melipat tangannya lalu melihat Sasuke.

"Kau masih menyukai Kebun Binatang?" tanya Sasuke seolah tidak percaya.

"Aku selalu suka dengan Kebun Binatang. Berhubung beberapa hari yang lalu aku baru saja ketaman bermain." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela.

"Baiklah." Sasuke segera mengemudikannya menuju Kebun Binatang. Tempat paling favorit yang dikunjungi oleh Naruto.

Naruto turun setelah pintunya dibukakan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengantri ditempat tiket. Sekarang sudah jam 1 dan dia harus menggunakan waktu itu sebaik mungkin. Dia sangat mengutuk para fans Naruto yang sangat membuang waktunya. Setelah mendapatkan 2 tiket. Naruto dan Sasuke masuk, Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya ingin menolak tetapi Sasuke bilang jika orang berkencan harus begitu.

"Jadi apa yang pertama?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti biasa, aku ingin melihat Beruang." mata Naruto berubah berbinar. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menuruti apa yang diingkan oleh Naruto.

"HUA… beruang itu lucu, Sasuke. aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin memeluknya." Naruto berteriak histeris. 'Dia bilang lucu, makhluk dengan tinggi 2,5 meter dengan berat lebih dari 1 pound, dia bilang lucu.' batin Sasuke, dia menatap aneh Naruto. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Naruto memang seperti itu. Apalagi, Naruto baru kali ini berkunjung ke Kebun Binatang setelah dia masuk ke sekolah khusus cowok itu. Setelah puas melihat Beruang atau setelah akhirnya Sasuke dapat menarik Naruto dari tempat Beruang. Mereka melanjutkannya dengan melihat Panda.

"SASUKE….. lihatlah! Panda itu sangat menggemaskan. Dia sedang memakan bambu. Lihatlah! Lihatlah! Lihatlah!" Naruto menarik- narik tangan Sasuke. Naruto melihat Panda itu dengan tatapan yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan beruang tadi, Sasuke benar- benar diabaikan.

"Kau Namikaze Naruto?" tanya seorang perempuan muda tiba- tiba kepada Naruto.

"Ya." kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Panda.

"TEMAN –TEMAN…. DI BENAR- BENAR NARUTO…." teriak perempuan itu kepada sekumpulan banyak orang. Naruto yang merasa dirinya dipanggil segera menengok. Sasukepun tidak jauh berbeda dengannya. 'Akan terjadi hal buruk.' batin Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Sebelum ada hal yang tidak diinginkan. Sebaiknya kita lari…." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto dan segera berlari.

"NARUTO…. KAMI FANSMU…"

"NARUTO… BERFOTOLAH DENGAN KAMI."

Teriak para fans Naruto dari belakang. Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari.

"HUA… ADA NARUTO." teriak para pengunjung lain. Dan akhirnya semua orang mengejar Naruto.

"Kau tahu? ini kencan yang sangat menyebalkan." Sasuke berkata sambil berlari.

"Suruh siapa menyuruhku untuk berpakaian seperti ini." Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke. Karena Sasuke secara tidak langsung telah menyalahkan dirinya. Dia juga tidak menyadari bahwa fansnya masih tetap memujanya sama seperti dulu. Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya mereka kecapekan dan mereka berdua memilih untuk bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh." Naruto dan Sasuke mengatur nafas mereka yang memburu.

"Kita harus pergi darisini." Sasuke sudah menarik tangan Naruto untuk segera berlari kembali. Tapi segera dihentikannya setelah melihat para fans Naruto.

"Kita bersembunyi dulu." Sasuke membekap mulut Naruto agar mereka tidak mengetahui dimana mereka berada.

"Kemana perginya mereka?"

"Aku yakin mereka masih disini."

"NARUTO…."

"NARUTO…."

"NARUTO…."

Panggil semua fans Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto harus rela dibekap oleh Sasuke dan Sasuke harus mengawasi disekitarnya. Dia akan sangat bersiap jika tiba- tiba ada yang menemukan mereka.

"Itu dia…." seorang pemuda menemukan mereka.

"Tidak lagi." kata Naruto setelah melepas tangan Sasuke dari mulutnya.

"Tapi kau harus terima." dan Sasuke kembali membawa lari Naruto.

"NARUTO…"

"NARUTO…"

Fans Naruto tidak ada henti – hentinya memanggil Naruto yang berlari bersama dengan Sasuke.

"ITU NARUTO."

"ITU NARUTO."

Tiba- tiba fans Naruto yang tadi sempat berpencar menemukan Naruto. Naruto dan Sasuke terkepung. Belakang, kanan dan kiri. Sepertinya semua pengunjung disana mengejar Naruto dan Sasuke.

"NARUTO…." semua fans Naruto berlari mendekati Naruto. Naruto mengeratkan tangannya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mengerti bahwa sekarang Naruto sedang sedikit ketakutan.

"STOOOPPPP!" teriak Sasuke kepada fans Naruto dan fans Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Kita lanjutkan." dan Sasuke kembali membawa lari Naruto.

"Hey! Apa yang kita lakukan. Cepat kejar Naruto…" teriak salah satu fans Naruto.

"NARUTO…" dan akhirnya acara kejar- kejaranpun dimulai kembali.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berlari tidak ada henti. Mereka berdua tidak mengerti mengapa fans Naruto bisa seberingas itu dan bisa menyiksa mereka seperti itu. Sasuke melihat kedepan dan melihat sebuah toko.

"Sasuke. Aku capek." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Aku punya rencana." Sasuke mengajak Naruto masuk kedalam toko tersebut.

"KUNCI SEMUA PINTU!" teriak Sasuke ketika mereka berdua masuk. Dan dengan segera semua pelayan disana mengunci pintu mereka.

"Kita selamat." kata Naruto.

BRUK!

Naruto jatuh terduduk. Kakinya sudah sangat sakit karena berlari tiada henti. Sasuke melihat Naruto lalu menghela napas ditekannya sebuah nomer.

"Kabuto, kirim mereka kembali ke Kebun Binatang. Dan bisakah kau mengirim satu perempuan yang kira- kira bertubuh seperti Naruto. Baiklah aku tunggu di toko yang berada didalam Kebun Binatang." Sasuke memandang Naruto yang sepertinya sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Para fansku masih menungguku di depan." Naruto meminta jalan keluar kepada Sasuke. Sasuke menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk sejenak. Kemudian dia mengintip, benar saja semua fans Naruto sedang menunggu diluar. Mereka akan sangat sulit sekali untuk keluar.

"Bukan sebuah keputusan yang baik. Menyuruhku berkencan dengan pakaian seperti ini." Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk disebelahnya.

"Tapi aku ingin berkencan denganmu, berkencan dengan Namikaze Naruto, teman masa kecilku." Sasuke sedikit menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak mau berubah pikiran sekarang? kau tahu? kita hanya mempunyai waktu satu setengah jam lagi. Tidak terasa sudah 2 jam kita berlari. Sekarang sudah jam setengah empat. Dan Kebun Binatang tutup jam 5. Kau memilih kita tetap terkurung disini? Atau memilih aku yang kembali seperti laki- laki?" tanya Naruto.

"Pilihan yang sulit. Tetapi jika hanya itu pilihannya. Aku memilih dirimu yang seperti laki- laki." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto, setelah itu mereka berdua berdiri.

"SEMUA YANG ADA DITOKO INI AKAN KU BELI!" kata Sasuke sambil menunjukan credit card nya. Seorang pelayan membungkuk hormat kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke segera menyerahkan kartunya kepada pelayan itu.

Naruto berjalan dan mencari sebuah jeans yang dijual disana. Untung saja toko itu lumayan lengkap. Setelah menemukan ukuran yang cocok, Naruto mengambilnya. Setelah itu dia mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna putih dengan gambar panda yang sedang memakan bambu dan tidak lupa sebuah jaket berwarna hitam dan sepatu berwarna putih. Naruto segera menuju sebuah kamar ganti dan mengganti pakaiannya. Sedangkan Sasuke dengan setia menunggu di kasir.

"Jika begini tidak apakan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menengok kearah Naruto dan melihat penampilan Naruto. semuanya tampak seperti apa yang dipakai oleh dirinya.

"Ya. Kita seperti couple." Sasuke mendekati Naruto dan memasangkan kaca mata berframe putih kepada Naruto.

"Walaupun kau seperti laki- laki tanpa wig itu." Sasuke mengacak lembut rambut Naruto.

"Bagaimana kita keluar?" Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Itu masalah yang mudah." Sasuke menyeringai.

PROK PROK PROK

Dan keluarlah 3 bodyguard Naruto dan seorang wanita.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Sasuke?" Naruto melipat tangannya.

"Berikan pakaian itu kepada wanita itu, Naruto." Sasuke menunjuk pakaian yang tadi dipakai oleh Naruto. Naruto mengangguk dan memberikannya kepada wanita itu. Wanita itu segera masuk kedalam pakaian ganti. Bahkan wig Narutopun diberikan kepadanya. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian. Wanita itu keluar. Dia mirip dengan Naruto, secara penampilan. Tapi wajah mereka berbeda. Sasuke mengambil topi yang ada didekatnya dan melemparkannya kepada wanita itu.

"Pakai itu untuk menutupi wajahmu." Sasuke berkata kepada wanita itu dan wanita itu segera memakainya.

"Maaf merepotkan kalian." Naruto sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan." keempat orang itu ikut membungkukan badannya.

"Baik. Bukankah aku sudah memberitahu bagaimana rencananya. Sekarang mulai." kata Sasuke. Naruto ditarik oleh Sasuke menuju sebuah ruangan dan Naruto palsu keluar, dengan dikawal oleh tiga bodyguard. Para fans Naruto menyangka bahwa dia itu benar- benar Naruto.

"NARUTO…"

"NARUTO…"

"NARUTO…"

Para fans Naruto memanggil- manggil Naruto. Naruto yang masih mendengar suara fansnya merasa sangat bersalah. Dia berjanji. Dia akan menjadi model untuk satu hari saja, dia akan melakukan pemotretan untuk sekali saja. Untuk menebus kesalahannya kepada para fansnya.

"Ayo Naruto." Sasuke sudah berada didepannya. Mereka akan keluar melalu jendela. Kemudian mereka akan bergabung dengan para fans Naruto. Mereka berdua akan menyamar sebagai salah satu fans, setelah itu mereka baru bisa melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka.

"NARUTO…." teriak Naruto dan Sasuke, tapi mobil Naruto pergi dan semua akhirnya membubakan diri.

"Mau dilanjutkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja." Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke segera menyusulnya dan menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Lihat- lihat. Mereka itu adalah seorang pasangan. Mereka adalah pasangan YAOI." Terdengar suara orang berbisik.

"Sasuke. Kau membuat kita seperti homo." kata Naruto yang mencoba melepaskan gandengan tangan Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja mereka." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto lebih erat.

"Hua… aku akan segera memfoto mereka." salah satu pengunjung yang ternyata adalah fujoushi segera memfoto mereka berdua.

"Hua… pemuda berambut orange itu pasti adalah ukenya. Aku yakin. Dia sangat imut…" Wanita fujoushi itu berteriak histeris.

"Aku uke?" tanya Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa kau memang seorang uke." Sasuke menyeringai kepada Naruto.

"Hey! Jangan kira karena aku lebih pendek darimu kau bisa mengatakanku uke. Aku tentu adalah semenya." Naruto menatap kesal Sasuke.

"Sudahlah. Mau uke atau seme. Aku masih memandangmu sebagai cewek. Walaupun kau berpakaian cowok. Kau akan selalu menjadi cewek manis dan cantik dimataku." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto. Naruto terlonjak dengan perkataan Sasuke, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Ayo pergi… aku ingin befoto dengan anak Singa dan Harimau." kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Sasuke agar berjalan lebih cepat.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"DIMOHON UNTUK PARA PENGUNJUNG UNTUK SEGERA MERAPIKAN BARANG- BARANGNYA. KARENA KEBUN BINATANG AKAN SEGERA DITUTUP. SEKALI LAGI PERHATIAN UNTUK PARA PENGUNJUNG. KEBUN BINATANG AKAN SEGERA DITUTUP." Terdengar suara seorang cewek dari pengeras suara.

"Kita harus pergi." kata Naruto berjalan cepat. Mengajak Sasuke untuk segera meninggalkan Kebun Binatang.

"Tapi acara kencan kita belum selesai. Hanya tinggal satu lagi. Kita adakan dinner terlebih dahulu." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto. Sasuke menggandeng Naruto menuju mobilnya dan Sasuke segera melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat.

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu disini selama 3 jam. Jam 8 aku akan menjemputmu." kata Sasuke yang langsung menggandeng Naruto untuk masuk kedalam sebuah salon. Yang Naruto tahu bahwa salon itu adalah salon langganannya.

"Selamat datang tuan- tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat panjang.

"Ino… ini aku, Namikaze Naruto." Naruto memandang mantan penata riasnya itu.

"Naru-chan? Kau Naru-chan?" tanya Ino merasa tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada Ino. Ino langsung keluar dari mejanya dan memeluk erat Naruto.

"Naruto… aku sangat merindukanmu…" Ino memeluk erat, sangat erat Naruto.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya aku bisa pergi sekarang. Ingat jam 8 aku akan menjemputmu." Sasuke berniat segera pergi darisana.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menghentikan Sasuke.

"Aku akan kenalkan kau dengan salah satu sahabatku." Naruto melirik Ino sekilas.

"Baiklah." Sasuke kembali kearah Naruto.

"Ino… perkenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke, teman kecilku. Dan Sasuke, ini Ino. Salah satu sahabatku." Naruto memperkenalkan.

"Salam kenal." kata Sasuke dan Ino setelah mereka berjabat tangan. Dan setelah itu Sasuke pergi.

"Aku ingin paket lengkap 3 jam, Ino." kata Naruto kepada Ino.

"Tapi.. tidak ada yang seperti itu, Naru-chan. Kau tahukan setidaknya kita butuh 6 jam untuk paket lengkap." kata Ino memandang Naruto.

"Aku hanya butuh lulur dan pijat sepertinya." kata Naruto sambil memijat lehernya.

"Baiklah. Aku yang akan menanganimu secara langsung."

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Jam sudah menunjukan jam 8 lewat. tetapi Naruto belum juga muncul. Sasuke sudah menunggu di kasir selama 30 menit. Tapi orang yang ditunggunya tidak juga datang.

"Sasuke." terdengar suara Naruto dari belakang. Sasuke langsung menengok kebelakang dia akan sedikit memarahi Naruto. Tapi tidak jadi dilakukannya karena Naruto terlihat sangat sempurna sekarang.

Naruto menggunakan wig berwarna kuning sama seperti rambut aslinya. Rambut itu sedikit dikeriting dibagian bawah. Anting panjang berwarna perak, kalung berlian yang membentuk huruf 'SN', gaun panjang simple berwarna biru donker, gelang berlian juga, tas kecil berwarna perak yang sedang dipegang oleh Naruto dan sepatu hak 15 cm berwarna perak juga. Naruto sangat sempurna ditambah dengan make up tipis yang ada diwajahnya.

Sedangkan Sasuke, menggunakan jas berwarna hitam dengan celana hitam dan dasi hitam, sebuah kemeja berwarna putih dan sepatu berwarna hitam juga. sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam juga melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Kebangsawanan Sasuke sangat terlihat sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu, kau mengirim ini semua untukku pakai." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke.

"Kau memang seorang bidadari, Naruto." Sasuke mencium punggung tangan Naruto dan Sasuke segera menggandeng tangan Naruto menuju mobilnya. Mereka akan segera menuju sebuah restoran yang memang sudah dipesan oleh Sasuke.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk kedalam sebuah restoran yang sangat megah, mewah dan mempesona. Naruto sangat mengagumi restoran itu. Disana sangat romantis. Tidak ada lampu, hanya ada lilin- lilin. Mereka disambut oleh seorang pelayan yang sangat sopan dan mereka duduk ditempat yang menurut Naruto sangat strategis. Mereka berada disebelah kaca yang mengarah langsung ke kota. Mereka berada dilantai 3 sehingga mereka dapat menikmai keindahan malam, karena ada banyak lampu di kota. Disana juga terdengar sebuah musik yang sangat indah dan romantis. Sebuah musik yang hanya terdiri dari biola dan piano saja. Tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menemani malam ini. Tidak ada pengunjung lain disana, selain mereka.

"Tidak ku sangka kau sangat romantis, Sasuke." Naruto menatap Sasuke.

"Aku memang seorang pemuda yang sangat romantis, Naru-chan." Sasuke mengangkat gelas yang berisi anggur merah mengajak Naruto untuk minum bersama.

TANG!

Terdengar bunyi gelas yang bersentuhan. Naruto dan Sasuke meminum sedikit anggur merah itu dan mereka memakan steak mereka dengan tenang. Kadang mereka tertawa kecil jika ada percakapan yang menurut mereka lucu.

Naruto dan Sasuke menyelesaikan makan mereka. Sasuke berdiri didepan Naruto.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Sasuke membungkukan badannya dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Dengan senang hati." Naruto menyambut tangan Sasuke. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan lebih ketengah dan berdansa bersama. Mereka sangat menikmati dansa mereka. Hingga tidak terasa satu lagu telah terlewat. Dan tiba- tiba Sasuke berjongkok didepan Naruto.

"Will you marry me?" Sasuke membuka sebuah kotak berbentuk hati, didalamnya terdapat sebuah cincin bermata berlian yang sangat indah. Naruto ingin mengulurkan tangannya tetapi segera dihentikannya.

"Kau harus meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuaku dulu, Sasuke. Kau tahukan aku sudah dijodohkan." Naruto menundukan wajahnya.

"Aku yakin jika kau menerimaku. Orang tuamu akan senang dan tunanganmu akan berbahagia." Sasuke tersenyum lembut kepada Naruto.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Karena aku adalah tunanganmu, Naru-chan." Sasuke memandang lembut Naruto.

To be continued

Hahahahahahhaha. Selesai juga akhirnya. Hahahahhaha. Maafin Tsuki ya, motong ceritanya disaat yang kurang tepat. Tsuki juga ga tahu kenapa kayaknya cerita ini sedikit gimana git, gak tahu apa yang salahnya. Tsuki juga ga ngerti. *PLAK!*. Maaf lagi, kali ini sedikit humornya. Karena Tsuki lebih mengarah kepada romance nya. Hehehehehe. Mungkin chapter depan akan ada Itachi… jadi, bagi fans Itachi berbahagialah. Dichapter depan juga akan keluar Kushina dan Minato. Karena Naruto memang sulit diajak diskusi. Tapi tenang semuanya… semua akan berjalan lancar. Chapter depan itu menceritakan tentang perjuangan Sasuke yang menjelaskan tentang pertunangannya dengan Naruto. Dan untuk itu semua dia dibantu oleh Itachi, Kushina, Minato dan Sakura. Karena Naruto akan marah besar dichapter depan. Hehehehehe. Baiklah, Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuki, Tsuki, Tsuki. hahahahaha. Tsuki akhirnya bisa publish nih cerita. Maafkan Tsuki membuat para readers menunggu lama. Bukan maksud Tsuki begitu. Tapi…. Ya sudahlah. Yang penting Tsuki update sekarang. haahahaaha. Untuk yang menunggu cerita terbaru Tsuki, diharap bersabar karena masih dalam proses. Hehehehehe. *emang ada yang mau baca? Ada donk!* cerita terbaru Tsuki itu mau Tsuki buat sad ending. Jadi lagi nyusun bagaimana bikin feelnya kerasa banget. Xixixixixi. Dan Tsuki akan publish setelah fanfic MY SECRET selesai. Jadi Tsuki ga terlalu ribet lagi kalo mau update cerita yang mana dulu. ok, bocorannya sampai disini dulu. Masalah tokoh. Tsuki masih setia sama SasuFemNaru. Udah ah. Bales review aja.

fly grilz : xixixixi, tentu donk. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Utau no Hana : Sasukekan emang orang yang romantis… *lirik Sasuke.*hua… ada yang mangil aku sensei. Ada yang manggil aku sensei. *terbang melayang* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Yosh! SEMANGAT! 

NanaMithrEe : gpp kok. Kan akhirnya bisa baca juga. Tsuki juga sama, tugas numpuk tiap hari, makannya Tsuki updatenya lama. (==")a . Naru-chan memang marah besar. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Luna : iya tuh. Mengganggu acara romantis saja. Xixixixixi. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. Tsuki usahakan untuk tidak mengecewakan. 

Aoi Ko Mamoru : maafkan Tsuki…. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

sora92 : xixixixixi. Itachi keluarnya sedikit dulu. nanti dichapter depan baru yang banyak. Hahahahaha. Tsuki juga sama. *bayangin kencan sama Naru* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Imouto Aruzaki-chan : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS?**

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang terkejut. Bukan hanya terkejut tapi sangat, sangat dan sangat terkejut. Tubuh Naruto menegang bahkan tangan kiri yang ingin diberikannya kepada Sasuke bergetar. Dia tidak percaya akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke.

"A-a-apa yang kau katakan, Sasuke?" Naruto ingin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa perkataan Sasuke itu bohong atau dia memang salah mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tunanganmu, Naruto. SURPRISE!" Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Kau terkejut bukan? Aku memang ingin sekali membuatmu terkejut. Ayo serahkan tanganmu. Kakiku sudah kesemutan." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto.

"Surprise? Surprise kau bilang? INI BUKALAH SURPRISE TAPI KAU MENUNJUKAN BAHWA KAU ITU MEMBODOHIKU! KAU MEMBOHONGIKU SASUKE!" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto sudah ingin marah, berdiri.

"Aku tidak membodohimu, Naruto. aku hanya ingin membuatmu terkejut. Aku yang menyuruh orang tuamu dan seluruh keluarga untuk tidak memberitahukan ini kepadamu." Sasuke tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Owh.. jadi dalam permainan ini hanya aku yang belum tahu. bagus ya. Aku ucapkan selamat kepadamu karena kau telah membuatku terkejut." kata Naruto dengan suara yang sangat datar. Sasuke memandang aneh Naruto. Naruto benar- benar tanpa ekspresi sekarang.

"Baik. Aku ucapkan selamat, karena rencanamu berhasil dan kau memang sangat membuatku terkejut. Tapi jawaban yang ku berikan adalah A-KU ME-NO-LAK LA-MA-RAN-MU." Naruto menekankan kalimat terkahirnya dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, tetapi selanjutnya dia segera mengejar Naruto.

"Naruto tunggu dulu!" teriak Sasuke dari belakang.

TING!

Bunyi pintu lift tertutup terdengar. Sasuke melirik ke kiri dan kekanan. Kemudian dia segera menuju tangga darurat. Dia harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada Naruto. Dia sangat tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan semarah itu dengannya. Sasuke menyangka bahwa yang akan dilakukan Naruto adalah menangis karena terharu lalu dia menerima lamarannya dan kemudian mereka bisa melanjutkan pertunangan itu dengan lancar. Tapi ternyata hasilnya jauh dari apa yang dibayangkan.

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat, sesampainya dilantai dasar. Dia melihat Naruto yang sedang keluar dari restoran itu. Sasuke melihat Naruto menangis. Dia sangat mengutuk perbuatannya karena membuat orang yang dicintai dan disayanginya menangis.

"Naruto! tunggu dulu! kau harus mendengar perkataanku!" Sasuke berteriak. Mencoba untuk menghentikan gerakan Naruto. Tapi yang dilihatnya setelah keluar dari restoran adalah sebuah taxi yang membawa Naruto pulang.

"SHIT!" umpat Sasuke.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto segera menuju apartemen Sakura. Air mata terus mengalir deras dari mata indahnya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan air mata itu. Karena dia sangat sakit mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dia sangat menyesali perbuatan Sasuke yang menurutnya sangat kekanak- kanakan. Dia sangat membodohi dirinya karena sudah berpikiran untuk menyusul Sasuke setelah dirinya lulus. Dia benar- benar tidak berfikir bahwa Sasuke akan seperti itu kepadanya.

BRAK!

Naruto membuka apartemen Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura yang sedang menonton tv pun akhirnya mau tidak mau bangun dari tempat duduknya dan segera menghampiri pintu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Sakura ketika melihat Naruto yang duduk bersimpuh dilantai. Tapi kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Sudah kusangka dia akan mengatakannya malam ini. Kau pasti sangat senang sekalikan, Naruto? selamat ya atas pertunanganmu. Aku yakin dia melamar dengan sangat romantis. Dan akhirnya dia memberitahu bahwa dia adalah tunanganmu. Dan aku-"

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya, Sakura? Jadi kau sudah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah tunanganku?" Naruto berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana bisa hal sepenting itu bisa tidak aku ketahui." kata Sakura dengan bangganya. Dia mendorong sedikit tubuh Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu dekat.

"Jika begitu aku katakan selamat. Kalian sudah mengejatkanku dan kalian sudah berhasil membuatku sebagai orang paling bodoh di dunia ini. Dan seperti katamu. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mengetahui hal sepenting itu. Itu karena aku adalah orang yang sangat bodoh." Naruto menatap tajam Sakura. Kemudian dia menyenggol badan Sakura dengan keras membuat Sakura hampir kehilangan keseimbangan.

BRAK!

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Sakura segera mendekati kamar Naruto dan mengetuknya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Apa yang terjadi, Naruto? bukankah sekarang harusnya kau bahagia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah tunanganmu? Sebenarnya apa yang salah?" tanya Sakura dari luar kamar Naruto.

BRAK!

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya kembali dengan koper ditangannya. Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang salah disini. Yang salah hanya diriku yang terlalu mudah dibodohi dan terlalu mudah dibohongi." Naruto berkata dengan sangat datar lalu segera meninggalkan apatermen Sakura dengan air mata yang kembali mengalir deras. 'Aku memang terlalu bodoh! Bahkan Sakurapun mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.' sedih Naruto dalam hati, mengetahui kenyataan yang begitu pahit untuknya.

Sakura memegang keningnya. Dia tidak menyangka akan begini hasilnya. Dia memang tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto yang sangat sensitif dengan kebohongan, tapi… menurutnya itu akan berbeda jika itu berhubungan dengan Sasuke. Sakura menyesali perbuatannya.

Naruto segera menuju asramanya. Hanya asramanya yang dapat dipercayanya. Tidak ada lagi tempat yang menurutnya bisa ditempatinya sekarang. tidak rumahnya ataupun apartemennya. Walaupun dia tahu bahwa yang mengetahui apartemennya hanya dirinya dan Sakura. 'Sakura pasti akan memberitahu alamatnya kepada Sasuke.' tuduh Naruto dalam hati.

Sesampainya di asrama. Naruto segera menuju kamarnya. Beruntung sekali, asramanya adalah asrama yang terpisah sehingga tidak ada yang mengetahui keadaan Naruto Sekarang. Karena dia belum mengganti pakaiannya.

"Princess." Terdengar suara dari belakang. Naruto menengok kebelakang dengan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi.

"Neji. Lee. Jangan biarkan siapapun masuk kedalam kamarku, tidak boleh siapapun. Tidak terkecuali Sasuke." Naruto mengatakan dengan sangat datar. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke datang ke asrama. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto pasti sudah berada di asramanya sekarang. Dia mendapatkan informasi dari Sakura. Hanya satu tindakan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. meminta maaf atas segala yang dilakukannya.

Sasuke melihat kedepan kamar Naruto, terlihat Neji dan Lee sedang berjaga. Menandakan bahwa Naruto memang berada didalam kamar.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" Sasuke memerintahkan mereka untuk memberi jalan.

"Maafkan kami, Presiden. Kami tidak mengijinkan anda untuk masuk." Lee menghalangi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku disini adalah presiden. Dan kalian harus menuruti perkataanku." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat tidak sopan. Tapi tetap saja dia tidak diperbolehkan masuk. Sasuke menatap Neji. Tetapi Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke menghela napas lalu mengajak Neji untuk diskusi.

"Biarkan aku masuk. Kau masih ingat bahwa kau adalah anak buahku dan kau masih dalam perintahku." Sasuke menunjukan kekuasaannya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Bukankah kau memperintahkanku untuk menjaga Naruto dan menuruti semua yang dikatakannya. Dan aku dalam perintahmu untuk menjaga dan menuruti perintahnya. Dia memerintahkanku untuk tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk, tak terkecuali dirimu." Neji menjelaskan kemudian dia kembali bersama Lee.

Sasuke bersandar ketembok dan memegang kepalanya yang seperti ingin pecah. Otak dan hatinya tidak bisa ditenangkan. Otaknya terus berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk masuk dan meminta maaf kepada Naruto dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Dan hatinya sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa Naruto sudah menolaknya. Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa lagi sekarang. tubuh Sasuke merosot kelantai. Dan Sasuke menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku memang lelaki yang bodoh, Naruto." kata Sasuke dengan suara yang kecil.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto masuk ke dalam selimutnya. Dia akan tidur sekarang. Setelah mandi dan mengganti bajunya. Naruto ingin segera tidur. Dia berharap bahwa semua yang dilakukannya hari ini adalah mimpi dan dia ingin pada saat terbangun, dia menyadari bahwa semuanya adalah mimpi dan dia akan bersiap untuk kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke.

Naruto terus menyakinkan dirinya seperti itu. Tapi… itu tidak bisa dilakukannya. Otaknya terus mengulang kejadian- kejadian yang dilakukannya bersama Sasuke tadi. Dan hatinya bertambah sakit mengingat hal itu. Naruto meremas baju tidurnya dan lagi- lagi air mata jatuh dari matanya. Dia terisak ditengah sunyinya malam.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Naruto hanya berbicara sebentar dengan Sakura. Dia hanya berbicara seperlunya dan dia akan berbicara jika itu berhubungan dengan pekerjaannya menjadi princess. Hal itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Mereka hanya berbicara, hanya jika berhubungan dengan Presiden selain itu. Naruto akan melewatinya saja. Seperti sesuatu yang tidak penting baginya.

"Naruto aku minta maaf atas-"

"Sasuke. kau harus menyelesaikan tugasmu secepat mungkin. Dan kau harus menghadiri rapat setelah pulang sekolah." kata Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tugasnya.

"Hn. Tapi Naruto aku-"

"Aku harap kau bisa mengerjakan itu dengan sebaik- baiknya." Naruto menutup pembicaraan itu dan Sasuke mengerti bahwa Naruto sudah tidak ingin bicara.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Kau harus membuat semuanya berjalan seperti semula. Aku tidak ingin Naruto menjauhiku. Dia itu adalah sahabat terbaikku, Sasuke. Aku tidak mau tahu. Kau harus mengembalikannya padaku." Sakura menyilangkan tangannya.

"Jangan egois seperti itu, Sakura. Kau fikir hanya dirimu yang menginginkan itu. Aku juga sama." Sasuke menatap Sakura.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukanlah rencana yang baik. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa Naruto itu sangat sensitif terhadap kebohongan. Waktu itu kau hanya berbicara ditelfon dan mengatakan kau adalah tunangannya dan kau ingin sahabat dari Naruto mengetahui bahwa kau adalah tunangannya, dan kau juga memberitahuku karena kau menganggap aku perlu tahu juga, karena aku adalah pacar dari Baka Anikimu itu. Jika akhirnya begini. Aku lebih baik tidak mengetahu apapun. INO….. tolong aku…" Sakura mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan Ino. Dan berkenalan dengannya. Tapi dia cukup baik berakting bahwa dia tidak mengenalku. Padahal kau dan Ino sudah mengetahui yang sebenarnya." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan berusaha berbicara kepada Naruto. tapi setidaknya kau berusaha, Sasuke. telfon 'dia' untuk membujuknya." Sakura memperingatkan dan memberi usul kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam, hanya satu harapannya sekarang. Hanya dia yang menurutnya bisa mengajak diskusi Naruto. Karena dia adalah orang yang Naruto kagumi. Hanya dia. Sasuke mengambil handphonnya dan segera menekan nomer orang itu.

"Hallo? Nii-chan. Bisakah Itachi- Nii datang kesekolahku untuk beberapa hari. Seperti yang kau dan pacarmu perkirakan. Naruto marah besar." Sasuke menjelaskan. Terdengar suara orang menghela napas dari handphone Sasuke. dan setelah itu dia berkata.

"Aku akan pulang besok." dan akhirnya kata- kata itu terucapkan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto berjalan menuju kelasnya, berhubung tidak ada pekerjaan lagi sekarang. Dia duduk dikursinya, tentu saja seperti biasa dengan Lee, Neji dan Kiba yang ada didekatnya. Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Naruto. Naruto sekarang sedang menundukan wajahnya diantara tangannya. Mungkin dia kelelahan sekarang.

"Hmm… bisakah kalian meninggalkan kami berdua. ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan Naruto." Sakura meminta ijin kepada semuanya. Dan hal itu memang menyita perhatian semua siswa yang ada didalam kelas itu. Naruto mendongakan kepalanya sebentar dan menatap malas Sakura.

"Hari ini tidak ada jadwal aku menjadi princess. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja." Naruto kembali menundukan wajahnya.

"Maafkan kami. Tapi seperti yang dikatakan presiden. Dia tidak ingin berbicara kepadamu dan menyuruhmu pergi." Kiba memberitahu Sakura dengan pandangan sedih. Sakura menatap sedih Naruto dia tidak tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya untuk kembali bersama dengan Naruto. Sakura mengepalakan tangannya, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

"Jadi ini yang kau lakukan Naruto! jadi kau memutuskan persahabatan ini karena hal yang sepele. Aku tidak menyangka sebegitu dangkalnya persahabatan kita." Sakura menyilangkan tangannya. Naruto langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Aura hitam mulai muncul dibelakangnya.

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Sakura." Naruto berbicara dengan aura hitam yang sudah menyebar. Melihat hal itu semua anak langsung menelan ludah dan segera berlari darisana. Termasuk Kiba, Lee dan Neji.

BRAK!

Naruto menggebrak meja.

"Bisa kau ulang sekali lagi apa yang kau katakan, Tuan SA-KU-RA!" Naruto menatap remeh Sakura.

"Dengan senang hati, Presiden. Jadi kau memutuskan persahabatan ini karena hal yang sepele. Aku tidak menyangka sebegitu dangkalnya persahabatan kita." Sakura menyeringai. Naruto menatap tajam Sakura. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

"HARUSNYA AKU YANG BERKATA SEPERTI ITU. MANA ADA SAHABAT YANG MENUSUK DARI BELAKANG SAHABATNYA. SAHABAT ITU SALING TERBUKA. HAL SEPELE KATAMU! KAU GILA! INI ANTARA MASA DEPAN SESEORANG. AKU SALAH MENGENALMU. KU KIRA KAU CUKUP MENGENALKU. KAU DAN INO ADALAH ORANG YANG KU PIKIR SANGAT MENGETAHUIKU. AKU PIKIR KAU ITU TAHU BAHWA AKU SANGAT TIDAK SUKA DIBOHONGI. SEHARUSNYA SEBELUM BERBUAT ITU KAU BERFIKIR DULU BAIK BURUKNYA. KAU HANYA INGIN MENERTAWAKANKU, SAKURA. DAN YANG HARUS KAU KETAHUI. BAHWA AKU SANGAT MENGHARGAI PERSAHABATAN KITA. HATI INI JAUH LEBIH SAKIT MENGETAHUI BAHWA KAU ADA DIDALAMNYA KETIMBANG AKU MENGETAHUI BAHWA SASUKE ADALAH TUNANGANKU. HATI INI SAKIT MENGETAHUI BAHWA ORANG YANG KAU PERCAYA TERNYATA TIDAK MEMPERCAYAIMU." teriak Naruto kepada Sakura.

JLEB!

Bagaikan ditusuk beribu- ribu pedang. Hati sakura sakit, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, suaranya tercekat dan dadanya begitu sesak. Sekarang dia mengerti, bagaimana kemarahan Naruto. Dia sangat mengerti. Sakura menatap Naruto dan Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya.

BRUK!

Sakura jatuh terduduk dilantai. Wajahnya ditutup oleh kedua tangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto! maafkan aku." isak Sakura. Tapi ternyata itu tidaklah membuat hati Naruto luluh. Naruto lebi h memilih untuk keluar dan kembali ke ruangnya. Dia lebih baik tidur disana walaupun ada Sasuke. daripada disini melihat sahabatnya menangis. Hati Naruto juga sedikit sakit mengucapkan hal itu semua. Tapi… hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Dia merasa dikhianati oleh sahabatnya. Tidak ada yang lebih sakit daripada dikhianati oleh sahabat sendiri.

CKLEK!

Naruto masuk kedalam ruangannya dan menemukan Sasuke yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya. Naruto duduk dimejanya, sebelum Sasuke membuka suara, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menundukan kepalanya. Sasuke yang melihat hal itupun langsung mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara kepada Naruto.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Seperti hari biasa, Naruto keluar dari asramnya dengan ditemani oleh Lee dan Neji tentunya dengan Sasuke juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Itu memang sudah salah satu keuntungan menjadi Presiden. Naruto berjalan didepan dengan sangat santai. Tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku celananya. Tapi tubuhnya langsung membeku setelah melihat sebuah mobil putih yang ada didepannya.

"Bi-bi-bisakah kalian jalan terlebih dahulu. Ada hal yang tertinggal." wajah Naruto tiba- tiba terlihat pucat.

"Biar kami yang mengambil." Lee memberitahu.

"TIDAK! Kataku kalian duluan." Naruto membentak Lee. Dan akhirnya Neji, Lee dan Sasuke berangkat terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebelum itu Sasuke sedikit berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Bukan hanya ini kejutan dariku." Bisik Sasuke. Dan setelah itu Sasuke pergi dengan sebuah seringai dibibirnya.

Naruto melihat kekiri dan kekanan dan kemudian dia segera berbalik. Dia sangat berdoa bahwa orang yang berada dimobil itu tidak melihatnya.

"NARU-CHAN…" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Naruto makin mempercepat langkahnya.

HUG!

Seseorang dari belakang itu memeluk Naruto. Keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh Naruto. Tapi kemudian dia mengeluarkan aura kepresidenannya dan berbalik. Dia melihat wanita yang berteriak dan memeluknya itu.

"Apa aku mengenal anda, Nyonya?" tanya Naruto dengan suara datar.

"Naru-chan…" mata wanita itu berbinar.

"Maaf, Nyonya. Saya kira anda salah mengenali orang." Naruto berkata lagi.

TAK!

Dan sebuah jitakan mendarat dikepala Naruto.

"DASAR ANAK TIDAK TAHU DIRI. KAU TIDAK MENGAKUI KAA-SANMU, HAH?" siku- siku mulai bermunculan didahi Kushina.

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya. Tapi saya kira-"

"KAU KIRA APA NARUTO!" Kushina menatap Naruto dengan kobaran api dimatanya. Naruto yang merasakan akan terjadi kejadian buruk jika dia tidak mengaku akhirnya menghela napas.

"Apa yang Kaa-san lakukan disini?" Naruto akhirnya menyerah juga dan itu menimbulkan senyum kemenangan dari Kushina.

"Minato keluarlah. Dia sudah mengakui kita." Kushina berteriak kearah mobil dan munculah seorang laki- laki dengan wajah dan rambut seperti Naruto.

"Aku merindukanmu…" Kushina memeluk Naruto dan Naruto tidak memeluk balik Kushina. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat Naruto.

"Ini semua kesalahanmu Minato! Lihatlah! Naruto terlihat sangat kurus! Untuk apa mempunyai banyak koneksi tetapi untuk membawa putrimu pulang saja tidak bisa." Kushina menatap tajam Minato.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik."

TAK!

Kushina menjitak kepala Minato.

"TERBAIK! TERBAIK KAU BILANG! LIHAT DIMANA TERBAIKNYA? Dimana rambut Naruto yang selalu berkibar indah. Dimana tubuh seksi Naruto yang menjadi idaman para pria? Dimana wajah imut yang selalu menempel diwajahnya. DIMANA ITU SEMUA HAH? Kau tidak lihat apa? Yang kulihat disini adalah replika dirimu pada saat kau masih muda. Dan aku tidak melihat anakku!" Kushina mengangkat dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"I-i-itu." Minato tergagap.

"Kaa-san berhenti menindas Tou-san." Naruto memeluk Minato sesaat.

"Na-na-naru-chan… kau pilih kasih. aku tidak menyangka kau seperti itu. mengapa kau selalu membelanya. Mengapa kau selalu memilihnya dan mengapa kau selalu seperti itu." Kushina terduduk dan Muncul background bunga sakura yang berguguran dibelakang Kushina. Dirinya terlihat seperti pembantu yang diusir oleh majikannya. *Dibanting Kushina.*

"Jangan lebai begitu, Kaa-san." Naruto memeluk Kushina.

"Seperti yang Kaa-san katakan, bahwa pria itu selalu lemah dan selalu membutuhkan kita. Benarkan, Kaa-san? Mereka ada ditangan kita." Naruto berbisik kepada Kushina. Kushina melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah Naruto. Senyum berkembang diwajahnya.

"Kau benar Naruto. Tentu kau benar. Hahahahahahaha." Kushina tertawa sangat keras

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." dan akhirnyapun Narutopun ikut tertawa keras juga. Minato hanya bisa melihat anak dan istrinya yang terlihat sedang menertawakan dirinya. Tapi, Naruto segera menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Minato.

"Tou-san pasti mengetahui diriku dari Sasuke." Naruto menatap Minato.

"Tidak seperti itu. aku sudah menemukanmu dari pertama. Aku heran, berapa IQ mu Naruto. menyamar dengan nama asli? Apa itu bisa dibilang anak pintar?" Minato menatap aneh Naruto.

"Ku fikir kalian tidak menemukanku." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

TAK!

Kushina memukul kembali kepala Naruto.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Naruto. aku tidak menyangka model dan artis berbakat ternyata mempunyai otak yang sangat kecil." Kushina mengelus dagunya.

"Ah… lupakan itu. kalian berdua memang sering mengatakanku bodoh. Kalian memang selalu mendoakanku untuk menjadi anak yang bodoh. Ucapan adalah doa. Sudahlah, jadi apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Naru… ayo pulang dan jalankan pertunangan itu." Kushina memeluk lengan Naruto dan memberikan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Kaa-san. Jurus itu tidak mempan lagi untukku." Naruto menjauhkan tangan Kushina dari tangannya.

"Bukankah kau bahagia mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah tunanganmu?" Minato menatap tidak percaya Naruto.

"Jika kalian mengatakannya sejak awal, mungkin aku akan bahagia. Tapi sekarang! setelah hampir 3 tahun aku baru mengetahuinya. Kalian memang mempermainkanku dan kalian benar- benar menjadikanku anak yang bodoh." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Kaa-san juga sudah mengatakan itu kepada Sasuke. tapi anak itu memang keras kepala." Kushina mengangguk- ngangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang Naru inginkan?" tanya Minato yang mencoba mengalah kali ini.

"Batalkan pertunangan itu dan aku pasti akan pulang, setelah aku menyelesaikan sekolahku." Naruto menatap kedua orang tuanya. Minato dan Kushina saling pandang. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka jawab. Mereka tidak mungkin membatalkan pertunangan. Tetapi mereka juga ingin anak mereka bahagia dan kembali ke rumah. Kushina mengangguk kearah Minato dan Minato mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh istrinya. Minato menghela napas.

"Jika begitu. Baiklah, Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan-"

"Tunggu!" suara seseorang memotong perkataan Minato. Sontak membuat semuanya memandang kearah seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan tadi.

"Naru-chan… bisakah kau memberi Sasuke, satu kesempatan lagi?" tanya orang itu.

"I-i-i-itachi Nii-chan?" Naruto merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jika dia tetap tidak bisa membuatmu berubah pikiran. Aku akan mendukungmu untuk menolak pertunangan ini. Mari kita buat permainan." Itachi tersenyum kepada Naruto. Dan Naruto hanya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak percaya, begitu pula dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang sedang menatap Itachi.

To be continued

xixixixixi. maaf hanya menyisipkan Itachi sedikit. Itu karena Tsuki semangat banget nulis diawalnya. Jadi begini deh. Chapter depan kita mulai liburan musim panas… hahahhaha. Tapi sebelum itu. mari kita munculkan kembali orang yang dipukul itu. hahahaha. Kayaknya princess 2-3 chapter lagi deh. Hehehehe. Dan maaf kalo disini sedikit humornya atau malah tidak ada humor. Mungkin dichapter depan humornya. Hahahaha, berhubung ada Itachi. Hua…. *teriak histeris.* xixixixi. Tanpa buang waktu. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	8. Chapter 8

Holla… hahahhahaha, setelah mencuri- curi waktu akhirnya Tsuki dapat menyelesaikan chapeter ke 8 ini. hahahaha. Maaf ya, yang sudah menunggu lama. Tsuki sudah berusaha sebisa Tsuki untuk update lebih cepat. Tapi… akhirnya tetap sama. Ckckckckck. Masalah tentang permainan Itachi mungkin akan lebih terlihat dichapter depan. Hehehehehe. Daripada dengerin curhat Tsuki. balas review aja.

Aoi Ko Mamoru : xixixixixixi maafkan Tsuki, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Mayahahaha : arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

metronom : eh? Maafkan Tsuki jika menyinggung perasaan. Seharusnya metronom kalo ga suka SasuFemNaru, metronom bisa langsung klik tombol back kok. Dan Tsuki cuma mau ralat sedikit. Tsuki itu sebenarnya cewek bukan cowok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Namikaze UzumaKiseki : hahahaha, Itachi hanya memberi saran. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Imouto Aruzaki-chan : bener banget! Typo banget, Tsuki dah benerin kok. Tsuki juga sampe heran sndiri. Kok kayak gitu ya. *Ditimpuk sepatu.* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

natsuki-riri : maaf, maaf, maaf. Tsuki ga bermaksus kok. Beneran. Maafkan Tsuki /(T.T)\ . xixixixxixixi, Itachi memang keluar sekarang, arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

sora92 : disini lumayan. Dichapter selanjutnya seperti sedikit lebih banyak. Permainannya mungkin di chapter depan. Hehehehe. Tsuki memang buat seperti itu. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

NanaMithrEe : xixixixixi, arigatou…. Sekarang dibanyakin kok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Luna : Luna bingung? Maafkan Tsuki membuat Luna bingung. Hahahahaha. Kushina memang Tsuki buat sangat OOC. Masih ada sedikit masalah dichapter ini, hehehehehe. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS?**

"Permainan diterima. Tapi Itachi-Nii harus tepat janji." Naruto menyeringai dan menyilangkan tangannya.

"Tentu saja." Itachi juga menyeringai kepada Naruto.

"Sepertinya kami tidak bisa berbuat apa- apa. Kami hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Naruto." Kushina memeluk Naruto lagi. Naruto tersenyum, dia sangat merindukan pelukan hangat yang diberikan oleh Kaa-sannya. Pelukan yang sudah tidak bisa dirasakannya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sakura merasakan dirinya tidak nyaman. Dia sudah berusaha untuk tidak peduli dengan apapun. Tapi dia tidak bisa dan sekarang dia tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"ITACHI…. BERHENTI MEMANDANGKU SEPERTI ITU!" Sakura berdiri dari kursinya.

"Aku hanya memandangmu dan tidak menganggu pekerjaanmu. Dan tidak ada salahnya bukan memandangi kekasihmu sendiri." Itachi berkata dengan wajah innocent nya. Sakura hanya bisa memutar bola matanya. Setelah itu dia berjalan keluar. Dia kesal dengan Itachi yang datang tanpa memberitahunya. Dia mengerti bahwa Sasuke yang menyuruhnya datang. Tetapi Itachi tidak memberitahu dirinya bahwa dia akan datang sekarang. Bahkan Sasukepun tidak memberitahunya.

Sakura terus berjalan dengan cepat. Sedangkan Itachi dibelakangnya hanya bisa mengikuti dengan berjalan seperti biasa. Dia tidak berusaha mengejar ataupun menyuruh Sakura untuk menunggunya. Sakura menuruni tangga. Itachi juga menuruni tangga tapi setelah tangga terakhir. Itachi menarik Sakura kebawah tangga. Disana terdapat tempat yang tidak cukup terlihat oleh siapapun. Ternyata maksud Itachi adalah mencari tempat yang tepat.

BRAK!

Itachi menaruh kedua tangannya ditembok, sedangkan Sakura berada ditengah- tengah tangan itu.

"APA!" Sakura menyilangkan tangannya.

"Begitukah sambutan yang didapatkan, setelah sudah lama tidak bertemu." Itachi menatap Sakura lembut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu mempersiapkan apapun." Sakura menatap tajam Itachi.

"Begitukah?" Itachi menyeringai dan mendekatkan dahinya ke dahi Sakura. Kemudian dia tersenyum lembut kepada Sakura.

"Tadaima… Sakura-chan." Itachi membingkai wajah Sakura dan menatap lebih lembut lagi Sakura.

"Hu. Uh! Tatapanmu itu, selalu saja bisa membuatku memaafkanmu." Sakura menatap Itachi sebal. Itachi terkikik sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia mencium singkat bibir Sakura.

"Okaeri… Itachi-kun." kata Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Itachi menatap lembut Sakura lagi, lalu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"EHEM!"

Terdengar suara dari belakang yang membuat Itachi harus menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia sangat mengutuk orang itu yang menganggu waktu- watku indahnya bersama dengan Sakura, kekasihnya. Itachi menengok kebelakang dan dia menemukan Sasuke ada disana.

"Sekolah bukanlah tempat untuk berbuat mesum." Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Itachi dan Sakura.

"Bilang saja kau iri, Sasuke." Itachi menyeringai.

"Aku membiarkanmu untuk masuk kedalam sekolah dan menjadi salah satu murid bukan untuk ini. tapi untuk membantuku kembali bersama dengan Naruto!" Sasuke mengingatkan kembali Itachi tentang tujuan awalnya datang kemari. Itachi menghela napas dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"HUH! Kau hanya cukup membawanya ke gunung pada saat musim panas. Bukankah kalian mendapatkan keistimewaan untuk memilih tempat. Kau bisa berduaan dengannya. Dekati dia dan minta maaf kepadanya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan memaafkanmu." Itachi menatap kembali Sakura. Dia ingin memastikan bahwa Sakura masih ada dibelakangnya.

"Mengapa tidak di pantai? Disana lebih romantis. Apalagi musim panas bukan?" Sasuke mengusulkan pendapatnya.

"Kau akan menyiksanya jika kau mengajaknya kesana. Dia tidak akan mengubah jati dirinya menjadi cewek. Kau rela dia kepanasan? Apalagi kau berencana untuk membawa seluruh anak yang ada diasrama. Kau ingin Naruto dilihat sebagai cewek oleh yang lain?" Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura dan menatap Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harap kau memberikan usul yang tepat." Sasuke memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya dan segera pergi. Tapi pada saat baru beberapa langkah Sasuke berjalan, Sasuke kembali menengok kebelakang.

"Untung saja yang memergoki kalian itu adalah aku. Kalian tahu, apa yang akan terjadi jika Naru-chan yang mengetahuinya? Kalian benar- benar akan merasakan penderitaan." Sasuke menyeringai lalu pergi dari sana.

Itachi yang tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Sasuke, hanya diam saja. Sedangkan Sakura yang sudah pernah merasakan aura hitam yang sangat pekat yang pernah keluar dari tubuh Naruto dulu, menelan ludahnya.

"Lebih baik kita ke kelas saja." Sakura langsung menggandeng tangan Itachi. Dia berjalan menuju kelas dengan berpegangan tangan. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan oleh orang- orang yang ada disekitarnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Besok liburan musim panas dimulai, seperti biasa kalian akan diliburkan. Tapi berhubung aku sebagai Presiden kedua memberi keistimewaan untuk tahun ini. Kita semua akan pergi bersama, kita akan berlibur ke Gunung. Dan kami ingin kalian mempersiapkan semuanya." Sasuke mengakhiri pidato panjangnya.

"Berhubung liburan bukanlah sebuah pekerjaan. Dengan sangat menyesal aku memberitahukan bahwa aku tidak akan memakai baju princess." Naruto memberikan pemberitahuan yang langsung disambut suara 'Huuu…' dari semua anak. Tetapi setelah melihat tatapan datar Naruto semuanya diam.

"Aku tidak ingin ada yang terlambat, semua berkumpul jam 8 di depan sekolah. Kami akan membubarkan kalian setelah acara ini dibubarkan dan kalian-"

BRAK!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka lebar dengan seorang siswa yang menyilangkan tangannya. Dia tersenyum, dengan senyum penuh kemenangan. Naruto menatap datar orang itu. Dia tahu orang itu adalah orang yang pernah dipukulnya bersama dengan Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai dan semua anak langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Apa ada hal yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Naruto menatap orang itu. Seketika orang itu bergidik dan keringat dingin muncul dari seluruh tubuhnya.

"A-a-aku ingin memberithu bahwa Presiden kita itu sebenarnya adalah cewek."

BRUK!

Dan orang itu pingsang setelah memberitahukan semuanya. Tetapi setelah beberapa detik kemudian dia bangun kembali membuat semua yang ada disana sweatdrop kecuali Naruto. Sakura dan Sasuke menatap Naruto, sedangkan Itachi hanya diam. Dia tahu Naruto memang sudah menyiapkan segalanya. 'Dia tidak akan setenang itu jika dia belum menyiapkan apapun.' batin Itachi.

Naruto memainkan rambut panjangnya sebentar lalu menyilangkan tangannya. Dia menatap satu persatu orang yang ada disana. Semuanya terlihat sedang berbisik, dia tahu dirinya diragukan sekarang tetapi itu adalah hal mudah untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya kembali.

"Jadi kau meragukanku?" Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit ekspresi dalam perkataannya. Mendengar suara itu membuat semuanya menelan ludah, karena tidak biasanya Naruto berbicara dengan ekspresi. Jika Naruto berbicara dengan ekspresi berarti ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Hanya satu harapan mereka saat ini, mereka hanya berharap mereka tidak ada disana. Mereka sangat menyesal datang kesana dan sangat mengutuk orang itu. Semuanya berfikir bahwa dia akan membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya, mereka takut orang itu membangunkan Naruto, membangunkan Naruto yang sesungguhnya, Naruto yang penuh akan kegelapan. Dan mereka berharap anggapan mereka itu adalah salah.

"A-a-aku sangat yakin jika kau adalah seorang cewek. Karena kau memiliki dada, Presiden." orang itu menatap penuh yakin Naruto, tetapi setelah Naruto menatapnya. Dia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia masih ingin hidup.

"HEH!" Naruto menatap remeh orang itu. wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa dia sangat menertawakan orang itu.

Naruto sekarang memang sedang menjadi seorang Princess. Dia menggunakan baju seragam yang memang khusus untuk baju musim panas. Baju seragam yang sedikit tipis tetapi Naruto menggunakan baju putih lagi didalamnya. Dia tidak akan seceroboh itu. dan Naruto masih menggunaka jas Presidennya.

Naruto menatap orang itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar untuk melepaskan jasnya. Semua siswa langsung menutup hidung mereka. Naruto benar- benar terlihat sangat. EHEM. Walaupun dengan baju putih yang ada didalam seragamnya.

"Kau fikir aku melakukannya setengah- setengah." Naruto membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya. Sasuke dan Sakura melongo sedangkan yang lain harus tetap berusaha untuk tetap hidup. darah adalah faktor utama mereka, karena darah tidak bisa berhenti keluar jika menatap Naruto. Naruto memasukan tangannya kedalam bajunya, membuat semua yang ada disana harus lebih ekstra menahan darah mereka. Tangan Naruto keluar dan Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari bajunya itu. Tiba- tiba dada Naruto langsung menjadi datar.

"Kalian kira menggunakan ini sangat nyaman?" Naruto memperlihatkan dua buah busa yang ada ditangannya.

"Kalian fikir aku langsung menerima dilecehkan seperti ini. Menggunakan pakaian dalam wanita padahal kau adalah seorang pria. Kalian fikir untuk siapa aku melakukan ini semua. aku hanya ingin menjadi benar- benar wanita dimata kalian. Ini demi kalian. Tapi… jika kalian masih tidak percaya kepadaku-"

"TIDAK….. KAMI PERCAYA KEPADA PRESIDEN." semuanya berkata dengan bersamaan dan menatap tajam orang yang membuat Naruto seperti itu. Orang itu juga sebenarnya ikut mengatakan hal yang sama dengan yang lain.

"Aku menyesal! AKU MENYESAL, PRESIDEN. Aku salah. Maafkan aku." orang itu bersimpuh dilantai dan menundukan wajahnya. Dia merasa sangat bersalah mengatakan hal yang tidak- tidak tentang Presiden yang jelas- jelas mengorbankan dirinya demi kepentingan semuanya. Itu yang difikirkan oleh orang itu.

"KAU HARUS PERGI!" semuanya masih menatap tajam orang itu.

"Tidak." Naruto memberitahu semuanya.

"Biarkan dia tetap sekolah disini. Bukankah dia sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Dia hanya mengungkapkan apa yang ada didalam hatinya. Dan aku suka dengan orang yang jujur. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimanya kembali." Naruto mengeluarkan senyuman Princessnya membuat semuanya terhipnotis dan mengangguk, muncul sebuah background bunga bermekaran disekitar mereka.

"Baiklah Princess." dan semua keluar dari ruangan itu dengan hati yang bahagia dan berbunga- bunga.

Naruto menghela napas dan segera memakai jasnya kembali. Diruangan itu hanya tinggal Naruto, Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Permainan yang bagus, Naru-chan." Itachi menatap kagum Naruto.

"Sesuai dengan apa yang diperkirakan." Naruto tersenyum kepada Itachi. Dan hal itu membuat cemburu Sasuke dan Sakura yang notebenenya masih bermusuhan dengan Naruto.

"Na-naruto. Kau masih tidak mau memaafkan sahabatmu ini." Sakura memeluk lengan Naruto dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Aku tidak akan bisa terlalu marah padamu. Kau adalah sahabatku. Aku hanya ingin memberikan pelajaran saja kemarin. Kau tahu? Ino tertawa puas saat ku mengatakannya. Hahahahaha." Naruto tertawa mengingat bagaimana suara tawa Ino saat dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi disana.

TAK!

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Kau membuatku sangat khawatir. Jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu lagi!" Sakura menghapus air mata yang ingin jatuh dari matanya.

"Ckckckckck. Itachi-Nii. Maafkan aku telah membuat kekasihmu menangis." Naruto menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya sekali- kali dia juga harus menangis. Hahahahaha." Itachi tertawa puas yang sukses mendapatkan deathglare dari Sakura.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu sekarang, Sasuke." Naruto menghentikan gerakan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Aku masih menunggu." Sasuke memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan pergi dari sana. Membuat Naruto sweatdrop sesaat. 'Apa dia sudah menyerah?' batin Naruto.

BUK!

Sakura menepuk punggung Naruto, tetapi tidak bisa dibilang menepuk tetapi lebih kearah memukul punggung Naruto.

"Kau harus memikirnya baik- baik. Kau bisa saja kehilangan dirinya jika kau terlalu lama berpikir dan terlalu mementingkan sikap egoismu. Kau mengerti maksudku, bukan? Aku hanya memberi saran." Sakura mengangkat bahunya. Naruto menatap kearah pintu dan mengepalkan tangannya. 'Seharusnya semuanya ada ditanganku. Mengapa sekarang terlihat bahwa aku yang bersalah dan aku yang tidak memiliki pilihan.' Naruto merasa aneh dengan semuanya.

Sasuke melihat dan mendengar kejadian yang ada disana dengan jelas. Dia melihat dan mendengar itu semua dari samping pintu ruangan pertemuan itu. Dia memang sedikit mengintip setelah melewati pintu. Dia ingin melihat reaksi Naruto. Dan dia sangat bahagia melihat tanggapan positif Naruto.

"Sekarang… tinggal membuatnya cemburu dan mengakui perasaannya." Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya kebelakang kepalanya dan berjalan dengan sangat santai. Tapi tiba- tiba Sasuke berhenti.

"AHA! akanku ubah rencananya." Sasuke segera menuju ruangannya dia akan memberitahukan bahwa liburan akan berganti tempat. Mereka akan pergi ke Pantai. Dan Sasuke tertawa kencang dalam hati mengingat hal apa saja yang akan dia lakukan disana.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto menunggu didepan Bis. Semuanya telah berkumpul kecuali Sasuke. Semuanya hampir menggunakan pakaian yang sama yaitu celana pendek dan kaos biasa. Naruto juga menggunakan hal yang sama. Dia menggunakan celana pantai pendek dibawah lutut dengan kaos berwarna putih dengan kemeja kotak- kotak tanpa dikancing. Dia senang akhirnya dia bisa ke Pantai musim panas kali ini. awalnya dia senang akan ke gunung. Tetapi mengingat dia akan berselancar. Naruto berubah pikiran.

"Ayo masuk! Kita bisa terlambat." tiba- tiba sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka. Mereka langsung melihat darimana suara itu berasal. Tapi muka mereka berubah kesal saat mengetahui siapa yang mengatakan hal itu. Mereka kesal dengan presiden kedua mereka yang telat tetapi berkata dengan seenaknya.

"Dia fikir siapa yang telat." semuanya bergumam kesal lalu masuk kedalam bis satu persatu.

Naruto duduk sendiri. Sedangakn Sasuke bersama dengan Neji, Lee berada dibelakangnya dengan Kiba. Sasuke menatap Naruto. Tetapi Naruto malah asik memeriksa tasnya.

"Hey! Mengapa kau sendiri dan aku berdua, bukankah kursimu itu bisa menampung 3 orang?" Sasuke merasa tidak terima. Tempat duduk bisnya memang 3-2. Naruto yang kursinya bisa ditempati 3 orang hanya ditempati 1 orang, sedangkan Sasuke duduk ditempat duduk yang bisa ditempati dengan dua orang. Itu juga dengan Neji yang ada disebelahnya.

"Disini siapa yang jadi Presiden pertama? Pertama itu lebih istimewa dari pada yang kedua." Naruto menyeringai kepada Sasuke.

"Sudahlah terima saja." Itachi mencondongkan kepalanya. Dia duduk bersama dengan Sakura dibelakang Naruto, mereka duduk berdua ditempat duduk bertiga. Hal itu juga membuat Sasuke kesal.

"Hey! Kalian ternyata bersengkongkol." Sasuke menatap tidak percaya Itachi.

"Naru-chan. aku pindah disebelahmu ya. Bukankah masih bersisa 2." Sakura ikut mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan.

"Kemarilah. Kita duduk bertiga bersama." Naruto menepuk- nepuk kursi desebelahnya.

"HORE…" Sakura dan Itachi bersorak lalu duduk disebelah Naruto. Naruto disebelah jendela. Ditengah adalah Sakura dan Itachi ada dipinggir. Sasuke menatap mereka bertiga. Bahkan mendeathglare mereka. Berusaha untuk memisahkan mereka bertiga, yang tampak sangat bahagia dan bercanda gurau.

"Tatapanmu itu membuatku ngantuk. Hoam…" Naruto, Sakura dan Itachi berkata bersamaan dan mereka menutup mulut mereka dengan bersamaan. Sasuke hanya bisa diam, dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Hahahahahaha." Mereka bertiga tertawa melihat tampang Sasuke yang mendengar dan melihat prilaku mereka. Sasuke benar- benar kalah telak sekarang.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

BUK BUK BUK

Lagi, lagi dan lagi kepala Naruto mengenai kaca. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu merasa tidak tega. Itachi dan Sakura sudah kembali duduk dikursinya. Mereka sudah tertidur setelah mereka bertiga bercanda dan mengobrol bersama. 'Dasar Dobe, bukankah kursinya sangat luas? Tapi mengapa dia memilih untuk merelakan kepalanya dicium secara langsung oleh kaca.' batin Sasuke.

Karena Sasuke akhirnya lama- kelamaan merasa tidak nyaman melihat hal itu semua. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Naruto. Dia duduk disebelah Naruto dan menaruh kepala Naruto di pundaknya.

"Aku tidak rela kepalamu mendapat tindakan kasar dari kaca itu." Sasuke mengelus kepala Naruto dan mencium puncak kepala Naruto. Naruto sedikit menggeliat, tapi kemudian dia kembali tertidur nyenyak. Sasuke hanya bisa melakukan itu untuk Naruto.

Setelah 3 jam, Naruto akhirnya bangun. Dia merasakan bahwa ada kepala seseorang dikepalanya.

DUAK!

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba- tiba membuat kepala bagian belakang orang itu harus menerima berbenturan dengan kursi.

"Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Naruto mendorong Sasuke dengan kakinya.

"Aku hanya menolongmu. Lehermu akan sakit jika kau tidur dengan kepala yang menempel dikaca. Dan kepalamu akan sakit jika terus digendorkan ke kaca." Sasuke menatap Naruto.

"Ya sudah! Sekarag tugasmu selesai. Pergi dari sini." Naruto makin mendorong Sasuke dengan kakinya. Sasuke yang kesal dengan perlakuan Naruto akhirnya mencondongkan mukanya ke arah Naruto. dalah satu tangannya membekap mulut Naruto.

"Aku bisa berlaku apapun. Kau tahu semua anak tidur dan kita hanya berdua. aku bisa saja menyuruh sang supir untuk berpura- pura tidak melihat." Sasuke menyeringai kepada Naruto. Naruto sedikit melemaskan tubuhnya. Sasuke merasakan bahwa dirinya menang. Tapi dia lupa bahwa tangan Naruto masih bebas.

BUK!

Naruto memukul perut Sasuke. Sasuke merasakan sakit yang menyebar disekitar perutnya.

"Adudududuh, sakit ya? Makannya kalo dikasih tahu itu nurut, Sa-Su-ke." Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke mengelus perutnya sesaat lalu kembali kekursinya tanpa respon apapun. Dan lagi- lagi itu membuat Naruto sweatdrop sesaat.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Baik! Kalian akan dibebaskan disini. Tapi pada malam hari kita akan mengadakan hiking. Berkumpul jam 8. Kalian mengerti? " Sasuke memberitahu sambil membagikan kunci hotel kepada semuanya. Semuanya tidur secara berkelompok kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi.. berhubung Sakura adalah Sahabat Naruto. Naruto akan membagi kamarnya dengan Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat semuanya iri. Itachipun memaksa untuk tidur bersama dengan Sasuke. Walaupun awalnya Sasuke menolak. Dia tetap saja harus menerima.

Sasuke dan yang lain berkumpul didepan hotel mereka yang langsung mengarah ke pantai. Pantai sangat ramai sekarang. mereka dapat melihat banyak orang yang lalu lalang. Narutopun sudah bersiap untuk meminjam papan seluncur.

"HUA….." tiba- tiba sekumpulan cewek berteriak histeris setelah melihat Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa diperhatikan malah menyebar sifat ke coolannya membuat Naruto sedikit risih dengan itu semua. Sasuke memang berhak mendapatkan suara histeris itu. bagaimana tidak? Dia menggunakan celana pendek dibawah lutut dan tanpa menggunaan baju, membuat badannya yang memang ideal itu terekspos. Sedangakn Itachi, Sakura dan Naruto tidak mengganti baju mereka.

"Bolehkah kami berfoto bersama?" tanya sekelompok cewek disana.

"Hn." Sasuke menyetujuinya. Mereka akhirnya berfoto bersama dan menurut Naruto, Sasuke itu adalah cowok playboy. Naruto hanya bisa menyilangkan tangannya dan menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto juga. Dan dialog antar tatapan matapun dimulai.

'Kau pasti cemburu bukan? Mengakulah!' Sasuke menyeringai kepada Naruto.

'HEH! Kau ingin bermain denganku? Aku akan selalu jadi pemenang, Sasuke.' Naruto menatap remeh Sasuke.

"Kau sangat cantik dan rambutmu sangat wangi." Sasuke mengambil beberapa helai rambut salah satu cewek disana dan menciumnya. Naruto yang melihat hal itu sangat kesal. Dia langsung meninggalkan Sasuke dengan cewek- cewek yang menurut Naruto sangat centil. 'Kau ingin membuatku cemburu? Akan ku balik situasinya.' batin Naruto yang kembali kekamarnya.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"WOW! Lihat! Bukankah itu adalah seorang wanita peselancar yang sangat cantik?"

"Tunggu dulu! aku pernah melihat dirinya sebelumnya."

"Kau yakin?"

Sasuke mendengar suara temannya yang sepertinya sedang menatap kagum seseorang yang sedang berselancar. Sasuke yang sedang bermain volipun akhirnya menengok kearah laut dan menemukan seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna kuning panjang sedang berselancar di ombak yang sangat tinggi. Sasuke mengetahui siapa itu.

"Aku baru mengingatnya dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Dia adalah model yang sangat terkenal bukankah wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang." salah satu teman Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Dia… hmmm… dia seperti princess." salah satu teman Sasuke yang lain menyahut.

"Benar! Tetapi dia tidak mungkin Presiden. Bukankah Presiden tidak akan menjadi perincess. Berarti satu- satunya jawaban yang benar adalah-" orang itu menghentikan pembicaraannya, karena melihat Naruto yang ternyata sudah selesai menaklukan ombak itu. rambutnya basah, baju renangnya juga basah. Dia memakai baju renang panjang. Naruto membawa papan selancarnya menuju pinggir dan teman- teman Sasuke atau bisa dibilang teman- teman Naruto juga, langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Ka-ka-kau?" tanya seseorang dengan terbata.

"Eh?" Naruto terheran, setelah membuka matanya dia melihat banyak sekali cowok yang mengelilinginya. Naruto berdiri dan tersenyum kepada semuanya.

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk jari V. Membuat dirinya makin imut.

BYUR!

Darah mengalir dari setiap anak laki- laki itu.

"Hua… panas sekali." Naruto pura- pura mengelap dahinya.

"Tunggu- tunggu disini. Aku akan membelikanmu minum."

"Aku akan membelikanmu makanan."

"Aku akan membelikanmu semangka."

"Aku akan mencarikan payung."

Semuanya akhirnya bubar, tetapi dengan menyisakan 3 orang cowok. Naruto duduk dengan ketiga orang itu dan dia bersenda gurau dengan orang itu. Naruto menatap Sasuke. 'Apa yang akan kau lakuakn sekarang? kau jelas- jelas kalah, Sasuke.' Naruto mengirimkan perkataannya lewat tatapan matanya.

"SIAL!"

BUK!

Sasuke memukul dengan sembarang bola voli yang ada ditangannya. Semuanya pergi setelah melihat Naruto. Sehingga tidak ada satupun lagi orang yang ada diarena permainan voli itu kecuali dirinya. 'Kau akan menerima balasannya nanti, Naruto.' Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan segera pergi dari sana.

Bagaimana dengan Sakura dan Itachi? Mereka sedang berdua. Sakura sedang tidur dibahu Itachi dan Itachipun tidur diatas kepala Sakura mereka bersender dibawah pohon kelapa. Mereka menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus dan menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

To be continued

Hahahahhahaha. Selesai….. walaupun ternyata hanya sedikit humor. Tapi sepertinya lumayan. Xixixixixi. Menurut Tsuki. ayo… tinggal 2 chapter lagi. Tsuki akan berusaha untuk cepet update deh. Tsuki tidak menyangka bahwa sati persatu cerita Tsuki berakhir. Tapi jangan khawatir. Tsuki akan mengeluarkan cerita baru. Hahhahahaha. Dan Tsuki berharap pembaca setia dari MISI, MY SECRET dan PRINCESS tetap setia membaca cerita Tsuki walaupun dengan judul yang berbeda. hahahahaha. *Ngarep.* tanpa buang waktu. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	9. Chapter 9

Hua….. maafkan Tsuki. maafkan Tsuki, maafkan Tsuki. Tsuki benar- benar tidak bermaksud. Tsuki bener- bener sibuk banget. Soalnya lagi fokus belajar buat praktek dan UAS. Maafkan Tsuki ya… Tsuki jadi update lama. Dan Tsuki juga minta maaf. Karena chapter depan atau Tsuki bisa bilang chapter final atau last chapter atau chapter terakhir. Mungkin akan Tsuki publish telat. Hari senin Tsuki UAS soalnya. Hehehehehe. Tsuki minta maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin tanggal 22 Tsuki baru bisa publish. Atau…. Lebih lama dari itu. hehehehehe. maafkan Tsuki ya…. Mari balas review.

Natsuki-riri : hahahahaha, biarkan mereka bahagia. Kan Sakura sama Itachi baru ketemu lagi. Xixixixixixi, Sasuke masih dibuat sedikit konflik sama Naruto. sekuelnya mungkin akan dipublish sama chapter terakhir PRINCESS. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Imouto Aruzaki-chan : hehehehehehe. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

NanaMithrEe : hehehehehehehe. Tenang… Tsuki juga setuju kok sama mereka berdua. hahahahaha. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Luna : hua… maafkan Tsuki… hahahahahaha iya nih. Chapter depan chapter terakhir. Tsuki buat happy ending kok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

chielasu88 : xixixixixixi. Gpp kok. Udah baca aja Tsuki udah seneng banget. ^^ . hahahahahaha. Tsuki memang seneng banget liat Sasuke kalah. Hahahahahaha. *Dideathglare Sasuke* hmmm… adegan cemburu- cemburunya terpotong sama Itachi nih nanti. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

fly girlz : arigatou…. Skuelnya nanti dulu ya. Hehehehehe. Nanti dipublishnya sama last chap PRINCESS. Setuju….. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

sora92 : hahahahahaha. Sepertinya memang sangat menyeramkan. Panasssss? Pastinya, hahahahahaha. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS?**

"Sasuke-kun…."

"Namikaze-san…."

Teriakan- teriakan itu menjadi hal yang biasa sekarang. Naruto dan Sasuke sedang dikelilingi oleh para fans mereka. Naruto berada dikubu sebelah kanan dan Sasuke disebelah kiri. Naruto menengok kesebelahnya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai kepadanya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu." Naruto ikut menyeringai.

"Kau fikir aku akan meyerah." Sasuke menatap licik Naruto lalu merangkul salah satu wanita yang ada disebelahnya. Membuat muka Naruto merah padam.

"KYAAAA…." teriak wanita itu.

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan dan dia meminum kembali minuman yang telah diberikan oleh para fansnya itu. Sasuke melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto dan Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Sekarang dirinyalah yang akan menjadi pemenang.

"HOY!" terdengar suara dari belakang. Sontak membuat semuanya menengok, disana terlihat Sakura dan Itachi. Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Hua… Namikaze Naruto." Sakura berlari menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya.

"Jangan berlebihan." Naruto berbisik kearah Sakura. Sakura terkikik pelan sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Sakura dan disebelahku ini adalah Itachi. Dozouyoroshiku." Sakura tersenyum lebar. Itachi yang melihat Naruto menyeringai. Dia akan memulai permainannya.

"Ayo bermain volly." Itachi memberikan usul.

"Ide yang bagus." Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke yang tidak mau ketinggalanpun ikut berdiri.

"Regu pertama terdiri dari aku dan Sakura. Tapi dengan para murid yang lain juga. grup yang kedua harus terdiri dari namikaze-san dan Sasuke." Itachi mengelus dagunya.

"Tidak masalah." Naruto dan Sasuke berkata bersamaan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Semuanya bersiap ditempatnya. Itachi mulai menservis. Dan bola itu diterima dengan baik oleh salah satu pemain yang ada diregu Naruto dan Sasuke tapi bola itu belum berbalik kearena lawan. Sasuke dan Naruto melihat bola itu melambung. Dan secara bersamaan mereka berlari untuk memukul bola itu.

BUK!

Dan tabrakanpun terjadi. Bola yang harusnya dipukulpun jatuh bebas kebawah.

"Sasuke! ini bukan batas wilayahmu." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Hey! Kau saja yang terlalu lambat." Sasuke mengambil bolanya dan memukul bola itu kearah arena lawan. Naruto hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya. 'Akan ku balas nanti.' Naruto menatap Sasuke sebentar lalu kembali berkonsentrasi. Dan permainan kembali dimulai.

PRIIITTTT…..

Babak pertama usai. Dengan kemenangan mutlak ditangan Itachi. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mendapatkan nilai sepuluh.

"Itachi! Aku ingin berganti pemain. Aku tidak ingin bersama Sasuke!" Naruto melipatkan tangannya.

"Baiklah." Itachi tersenyum kepada Naruto. Dan Narutopun tersenyum kepada Itachi. Dia yakin bahwa dia akan menang kali ini. Itachi melihat Naruto tersenyum. 'Maaf Naru-chan, sepertinya harus ku hapus senyum itu sejenak.' Batin Itachi.

"Hmmm…. Bukankah aku tidak melihat presiden, bagaimana jika Sasuke bertukar tempat dengan ku. Tapi aku ingin bersama dengan presiden juga. Gaara, kau diganti oleh Presiden." Itachi menatap Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar nama presiden langsung pucat pasi.

"Baiklah! Aku tidak jadi berganti. Mari kita lanjutkan!" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Tidak bisa! Gaara, panggil Presiden dikamarnya." Itachi menyeringai. Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Itachi sedang mempermainkannya segera berlari sebelum Gaara pergi darisana.

"Maaf! Aku pergi sebentar membeli minum." Naruto berteriak disela larinya.

Naruto berlari menuju kamarnya dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Dia harus berpenampilan seperti laki- laki. Naruto memakai celana pendek pantai dan baju berwarna hitam dengan sebuah gambar pusaran air.

TOK TOK TOK

"Presiden!"

Naruto melihat kembali dirinya dicermin dan segera membuka pintunya. Dia dapat menyangka bahwa itu adalah Gaara.

"Ada apa?" Naruto berkata dengan sangat datar.

"Itachi menyuruhku untuk mengajak Presiden untuk bermain volly." Gaara memberitahu.

"Hn." Naruto maju kedepan dan menutup pintunya. Dan dia berjalan menuju tempat pertandingan.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" Naruto menatap Itachi dengan pandangan tidak berselera.

"Ayo bermain." Itachi menatap licik Naruto.

'Jangan bermain- main denganku, Itachi!' Naruto mengirimkan pesan itu lewat matanya.

'Tapi aku ingin sekali mempermainkanmu.' Itachi mengirim balasannya melalui senyumnya. Naruto menghela napas lalu menatap Itachi lagi.

"Aku terima perminanmu." Naruto berdiri ditempatnya dengan Sasuke disebelahnya.

"Biarkan menggunakan pemain ini. tidak perlu ada pergantian pemain." Naruto menatap datar Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar.

"Jangan menyelaku kali ini, Presiden kedua." Naruto menatap remeh Sasuke. Sasuke yang mendengar panggilan Presiden kedua mengepalkan tangannya sangat kuat. Dia merasa sangat diremehkan.

Permainan dimulai dan permainan berhasil dikendalikan dengan baik dan akhirnya babak kedua usai dengan kemenangan mutlak ditangan Naruto.

"Hahahahhaha. Sudah kukira yang pertama itu hanya keberuntungan kalian! Hahahahaha." Naruto tertawa sangat puas dan itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Bagi Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke itu bisa dimengerti. Tapi bagi yang lain tidak, mereka semua berpikir. 'Bukankah Presiden baru saja mengikuti permainan.' Itachi merasa sebal dengan perilaku Naruto. Tapi permainan yang dijalankannya masih berlanjut. Dia tahu, Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa menerima kekalahan.

"Namikaze- san lama sekali ya membeli minum. Neji, cari dia." Itachi menatap Naruto. tapi dibalas dengan tatapan tajam oleh Naruto.

"Ah… aku sedang malas sekarang. aku pergi dulu." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sebentar lalu pergi dari sana. Dia akan kembali kekamar dan mengganti penampilannya. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. 'Itachi! Kau benar- benar membuatku bekerja keras.' batin Naruto.

Setelah berpakaian seperti semula. Naruto berjalan mengendap kesalah satu warung.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Namikaze-san." Neji menepuk pundak Naruto yang sedang berakting meminum es jeruk.

"Eh? Maafkan aku, aku keasikan minum jadi melupakan semuanya." Naruto tersenyum kepada Neji lalu mereka berdua segera menuju tempat pertandingan.

"Kau terlihat sangat capek sekali, Namikaze-san." Neji menatap Naruto. Naruto yang diberi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hari ini panas sekali ya." Naruto mengalihkan pertanyaan Neji.

Naruto dan Neji terus berjalan dan akhirnya mereka sampai ditempat pertandingan.

"Membeli minum lama sekali ya?" Itachi terkikik geli melihat Naruto.

"Aku ingin Sasuke bertukar dengan Sakura." Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian dan mengabaikan pertanyaan dari Itachi. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu menghela napas.

"Turuti saja apa kemauannya." Sasuke berjalan mendekati Itachi.

"Akan ku buktikan bahwa yang salah itu kau, Sasuke." Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sangat kesal dengan Naruto yang menyalahkannya. Padahal dia sudah suka rela untuk berganti dengan Sakura. Aura hitam muncul disekitar Sasuke. Dia merasa perbuatan baiknya kepada Naruto tidak ditanggapi positif oleh Naruto.

"Oh oh oh…. Aku takut." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya lalu menyeringai. Dan setelah itu pertandingan dimulai.

Pertandingan berlangsung dengan sangat sengit. Adu smashpun terjadi antara Naruto dan Sasuke.

BUK!

Sasuke mensmash Naruto dan hal itu tepat mengenai pundak Naruto. Membuat Naruto jatuh.

"Kau ingin bermain kasar rupanya." Naruto menatap Sasuke. Lalu aura hitam sedikit muncul disekitar Naruto. Anak- anak merasakan adanya hal buruk. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menjauh sedikit.

"Ini aura yang dimiliki Presiden. Tidak ku sangka Namikaze Naruto memilikinya." salah seorang penonton yang merasakan aura itu memberikan pendapatnya.

"Mungkin itu ditunjukan untuk para fansnya yang akan membuat dirinya merasa terganggu. Namikaze Naruto kan artis dan model yang sangat terkenal." Lee tiba- tiba bersuara. Dia harus menjaga identitas nonanya itu.

Naruto melihat bola yang melambung tinggi diatasnya. Naruto mulai menyeringai dan Sasuke yang merasakan firasat buruk segera bersiapa menerima apapun yang terjadi. Naruto loncat dan….

BUK!

Smashpun dilayangkan, tetapi Sasuke yang melihat kecepatan bola yang sangat cepat segera bergeser kesamping. Akan sangat tidak akan berakhir baik jadinya jika dia terkena bola itu. Benar saja, setelah melihat kebelakang Sasuke dapat melihat bola itu menghujam pasir. Bola itu membuat sebuah lubang yang lumayan dalam.

"KAU INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?" Sasuke berteriak kepada Naruto.

"Aku hanya bermain." Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya kebelakang kepalanya. Dan setelah kejadian itu. Itachi harus membersiapkan banyak bola untuk melanjutkan permainan. Karena bola akan langsung rusak setelah dipukul oleh Naruto atau Sasuke dan lubang- lubang bertebaran dimana- mana. Sasuke menatap remeh Naruto. Dia melihat papan skor yang masih menunjukan dirinya adalah pemenang. Walaupun Naruto hanya tertinggal 3 angka. 'Satu lagi!' batin Sasuke.

Naruto menservis dan bola itu ternyata tepat berada diatas Sasuke. Sasuke mundur selangkah lalu loncat. Dan….

BUK!

Smash terakhirpun dilayangkan oleh Sasuke.

PRIIIIT!

Peluit pertanda pertandingan usai ditiup. Dari hasil yang diperoleh dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa kemenangan ada ditangan Sasuke. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Sudah kuduga. Yang salah disini bukanlah aku. Tetapi dirimu, Na-mi-ka-ze Na-ru-to." Sasuke berkata dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"Kau hanya beruntung." Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"KAU PUAS ITACHI!" Naruto mendekati Itachi dan berteriak didepannya.

"Aku belum puas. Aku ingin bermain dengan presiden lagi." Itachi mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto.

"Itachi. Sepertinya untuk sekarang kau sudah cukup." Sakura menggandeng tangan Itachi.

"Baiklah." Itachi menatap lembut Sakura lalu mereka berdua pergi.

"Kau tidak apa Namikaze Naruto?" tanya semua siswa yang ada disana.

"Jangan ganggu aku dan jangan mengikutiku." Naruto berkata dengan sangat datar. Sasuke mengerti bagaimana sifat Naruto. Naruto sekarang pasti sangat marah karena kalah. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

"Sifat buruk yang tak pernah diubahnya." Sasuke menatap kepergian Naruto.

Naruto berjalan menuju salah satu warung dan membeli minuman. Dia kalah oleh duo Uchiha. Naruto duduk didekat papan seluncurnya dan menatap kedepan. Dimana pemandangan laut yang sangat biru seperti matanya terlihat jelas. Naruto memejamkan matanya.

BUK!

Tiba- tiba sesuatu yang basah dan sedikit berat terasa diwajahnya. Naruto membuka matanya dan dia tidak dapat melihat apapun semuanya gelap. Tapi dia tahu apa penyebabnya. Segera diambilnya handuk basah itu dari wajahnya. Dia melihat kesamping dan melihat Sasuke.

"Pakai itu untuk mengelap keringatmu. Itu masih bersih. Aku belum menggunakannya." Sasuke meminum minumannya dan menatap kearah yang dilihat oleh Naruto tadi. Naruto kembali melihat kedepan dan mengelap keringatnya mulai dari wajah, tangan dan kakinya.

"Kau selalu saja marah setelah kalah. Sampai kapan perbuatan burukmu itu hilang." Sasuke menatap lembut Naruto. Entah mengapa sekarang dia sedang tidak ingin ribut dengan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

BUK!

Naruto melemparkan kembali handuk yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Naruto dalam kesunyian. Dia mengambil handuk yang dilemparkan oleh Naruto lalu mengusapkannya kelehernya.

"Sampai kapan, akan kekanak- kanakan seperti ini. selalu saja aku yang mengalah. Apa-"

"Berhenti menasehatiku! Aku tidak perlu nasehatmu. Hari ini aku sedang kesal." Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Naruto sekilas lalu dia menidurkan badannya diatas pasir. Naruto berdiri dan mengambil papan seluncurnya. Dia akan menghilangkan kekesalannya dengan berselancar.

Naruto segera berlari kearah ombak dan dia akan berselancar dengan sangat indah. Tetapi, baru saja dia naik kepapan selancarnya, papan selancarnya terbalik. Naruto bangun dan mencoba dan mencoba lagi.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan kembali duduk. 'Kau itu selalu tidak bisa dinasehati. Lihat saja, permainan selancarmu sangat buruk.' Sasuke melihat Naruto yang kembali jatuh dari papan seluncurnya. Sasuke tidak menemukan hal yang menarik. Dia berdiri lalu berbalik. Dia akan ke hotel. Mungkin dia bisa memakan semangka.

"HEY! LIHAT! SEPERTINYA NAMIKAZE NARUTO TENGGELAM!" teriak salah satu teman Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu tanpa berpikir lagi langsung berbalik dan berlari. Dia langsung berenang menuju Naruto. Sasuke dapat melihat tangan Naruto yang menggapai- gapai keatas. 'Bodoh!' batin Sasuke.

Naruto merasakan kakinya keram luar biasa. Dia tidak pernah mengalami itu sebelumnya. Naruto mencoba menggapai- gapai keatas. Dia tidak mau mati disini. Dia merasakan pandangannya kabur dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap. Naruto tenggelam.

GRAB!

Sasuke memeluk Naruto lalu membawa Naruto kembali keatas. Sasuke mengambil nafas. Kemudian dia kembali menyelam untuk melepaskan tali papan seluncur dari kaki Naruto. setelah itu Sasuke segera membawa Naruto menuju daratan. Semua orang langsung berkumpul.

Sasuke menekan- nekan perut Naruto, dan memeriksa denyut nadi Naruto. Naruto meminum banyak air laut. Sasuke yang menyadari bahwa tidak ada cara lain untuk membantu Naruto akhirnya melakukan pernafasan buatan.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala Naruto sedikit dan membuka mulut Naruto. Sasuke mengambil udara dan kemudian dia memasukan udara itu kedalam tubuh Naruto melalui mulutnya. Walaupun Sasuke dapat mendengar teriakan histeris. Karena acara pemberian nafas buatan yang melalui mulut kemulut itu. Sasuke menekan kembali perut Naruto. dan Sasuke kembali mengambil udara melalu mulutnya dan dia kembali medekatkan mulutnya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk." Naruto mengeluarkan air yang ada diperutnya. Naruto sedikit membuka matanya dan melihat Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau sangat terlihat capek." Sasuke membelai wajah Naruto, lalu diangkatnya Naruto. Naruto digendong ala bridal style oleh Sasuke. Naruto yang sudah sangat lemah tidak bisa apa-apa, mengalungkan tangannya dileher Sasuke. lalu dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Sasuke.

"Maaf." Naruto berkata dengan sangat pelan.

"Hn." kata Sasuke dengan sedikit tersenyum. Dia akan membawa Naruto menuju kamar hotel.

Sasuke membawa Naruto menuju kamar Naruto. Untung baginya karena letak kamar mereka yang jauh dan sangat memungkinkan untuk tidak bertemu dengan para siswa yang lain.

"Dimana kartunya?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Biarkan aku masuk sendiri." Naruto turun dari gendongan Sasuke dan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Tapi sebelum kamar ditutup Sasuke memeluk Naruto.

"Jangan bertindak bodoh seperti itu! kau fikir bagaimana keadaanmu jika tadi kau gagal diselamatkan. Kau ingin mati!" Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan jika kau pergi, Naruto?" Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan menepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa- apa. Kau kan tadi sudah menyelamatkanku. Sudahlah, cepat sana ganti baju dan celanamu! Aku tidak ingin kau sakit." Naruto mendorong pelan Sasuke. Sasuke melihat Naruto sebentar. Dia sangat menyayangi dan mencintai orang yang ada didepannya itu. dia tidak akan rela untuk kehilangan dirinya. Sasuke mengalungkan tangannya keleher Naruto dan….

CUP

Sasuke mencium bibir Naruto. Naruto merasa kaget akan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. tapi… dia tidak menyangkal bahwa dia juga menyayangi dan mencintai Sasuke. Sasuke mencium lembut bibir Naruto dan Naruto membalasnya dengan lembut juga. Tidak ada yang didominasi dan mendominasi disana.

"Hey! Kalian sudah pulang?" sebuah suara terdengar.

Naruto segera mengakhiri acara ciuman itu sebelum terlihat oleh seseorang. Muka Naruto dan Sasuke sama- sama memerah.

"Ada apa dengan muka kalian?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Sakura… Itachi…." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya.

"Mereka kira kita tidak tahu." Itachi ikut menyilangkan tangannya.

"Sudahlah! Aku ingin ke kamar dan mengganti baju." Sasuke segera pergi dari sana dan masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah itu, Itachi mencium kening Sakura lalu ikut masuk ke kamarnya.

Naruto masuk ke kamarnya disusul dengan Sakura dibelakangnya. Dia segera mengambil baju. Dia akan mandi sekarang. dia mengambil handuk. Dan Sakura menyalakan tv. Sakura mellirik Naruto yang akan masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Maaf ya….. mengganggu acara romantis kalian. Tapi… menurutku. Jika ingin berciuman. Jangan didepan kamar hotel. Jika ada yang melihat-"

BRAK!  
>Naruto menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kencang. Dia merasa malu dengan semuanya. Dia tidak menyangka adegannya tadi dengan Sasuke ternyata terlihat oleh Sakura dan Itachi.<p>

Di kamar Sasuke

Sasuke mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tidak berapa lama dia keluar dan menemukan Itachi yang sedang berada diberanda kamar mereka. Sasuke ikut keluar sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuknya.

"Kau harus berhasil, Sasuke." Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Tenang saja. aku yakin aku akan membuatnya memaafkanku dan mengembalikannya kembali kepelukanku." Sasuke menatap kebawah.

"Aku yakin kau bisa? Tapi melihat Naruto yang ternyata tidak menolak dicium olehmu. Itu menunjukan bahwa dia sudah sedikit membuka hatinya. Sepertinya dia juga menyanyangi dan mencintaimu."

BLUSH

Muka Sasuke berubah menjadi merah padam.

"Ka-ka-kau melihatnya?" tanya Sasuke terbata.

"Aku dan Sakura melihat segalanya mulai dari acara nafas buatan sampai acara ciuman didepan kamar hotel." Itachi menatap Sasuke dengan wajah innocentnya.

"Sialan!" Sasuke melemparkan handuknya kewajah Itachi lalu masuk kembali kedalam kamar.

"Hahahahahahaha. Kau harus melihat kaca, Sasuke. Lihatlah! Muakmu itu sangat merah. Hahahahaha." Itachi tertawa sangat puas. Sasuke hanya bisa menahan rasa malunya yang sangat besar. Dia tidak menyangka baka anikinya itu melihat semua yang terjadi. Dia harap Naruto tidak marah mengetahui bahwa kejadiannya tadi dilihat oleh Sakura dan Itachi.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya begitupula dengan Sasuke dan pandangan mereka bertemu. Wajah Naruto langsung saja berubah menjadi merah. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang bisa menutupi itu semua.

"Aku mendengar ada penjual semangka dibawah. Kau ingin makan juga?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jika kau memaksa, Presiden kedua." Naruto berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Hey! Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Kita itu sama- sama presiden." Sasuke berlari dan menyamai langkahnya dengan Naruto.

"Tidak! Itu tidak sama." Naruto kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aku bosan melihat wajah datarmu itu." Sasuke menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepalanya.

"Tapi… kau tidak bisa menolaknya." Naruto berkata dengan sangat datar tetapi aura beribawa keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah! Untuk kali ini aku kalah." Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. Bertanda menyerah.

"Kau memang akan selalu kalah, Sasuke." Naruto menyeringai kepada Sasuke dan hal itu membuat darah Sasuke mendidih.

"NARU… KAU MEMANG TIDAK BISA DIBERI HATI. AKU TARIK SEMUA PERKATAANKU." Sasuke berteriak didepan Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli." Naruto menjawab tanpa ekspresi. Tapi sesungguhnya dia tertawa dalam hati. Sasuke memang terkadang seperti anak kecil. Naruto berjalan keluar dengan Sasuke yang memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celananya.

"Presiden…." teriak sekumpulan teman Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto menjawab dengan sangat minim.

"Kami mempunyai semangka yang sangat besar, merah dan manis. Maukah kau dan Sasuke bergabung." tanya salah satu siswa disana.

"Tidak ada salahnya." Naruto tersenyum.

BYUR!

Dan darahpun keluar. Walaupun tidak menggunakan baju princess. Senyum yang Naruto keluarkan sangat tulus dan itu terlihat sangat cantik oleh semuanya. Bahkan orang yang tidak sengaja melihatnyapun ikut menutup hidung mereka. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah biasa melihat senyum itupun ikut menutup hidungnya. Dulu dia memang sering melihat senyum itu, tetapi sekarang itu adalah kejadian yang sangat langka untuknya.

Narutopun ikut bergabung dengan semuanya. Mereka memotong semangka itu bersama- sama. Dan memakannya bersama- sama pula.

"Manis bukan, Presiden." tanya Gaara kepada Naruto.

"Hn." Naruto memakan kembali semangkanya.

"Naruto, ada biji dipipimu." Sasuke menyentuh pipi Naruto dan mengelap biji itu. Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke yang ada dipipinya.

KREK!

Naruto meremukan tangan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membersihkannya." Naruto tersenyum kepada Sasuke. Senyum itu terlihat sangat menakutkan bagi semua yang ada disana. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya dan mengelus tangannya yang terasa sedikit sakit.

"Jangan bermain- main denganku, Sasuke dan jangan memberikan perhatian lebih." senyum masih ada dibibir Naruto. Sasuke mengeluarkan aura hitamnya begitupula dengan Naruto. Aura bahagia dan sangat cerah yang awalnya menyebar kini tertutup oleh aura hitam Sasuke dan Naruto. Membuat semua yang ada disana berfikir untuk segera kabur.

"Ka-ka-kami permisi…." dan semua anak akhirnya memilih kabur, mereka lebih memilih kabur karena mereka masih menyangi diri mereka.

To be continued

Maafkan Tsuki….. Tsuki sibuk banget. Minggu ini minggu praktek dan minggu depan adalah UAS. Jadi Tsuki tidak akan update kilat. Tsuki harus belajar keras. Berhubung Tsuki sudah kelas 3 SMA sekarang. maafin Tsuki ya. Untuk yang menunggu skuel MISI. Tsuki tunda dulu. Karena Tsuki lagi fokus belajar. Hahahahaha. Ok . Tanpa buang waktu. Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… ~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~


	10. Chapter 10

Dan akhirnya Tsuki menyelesaikan cerita PRINCESS. Hahahahaahahaha. Maaf ya karena menunggu lama. Tsuki juga berterima kasih untuk para readers yang telah membaca dan menunggu cerita PRINCESS. Arigatou…. *membungkukan badan.* terima kasih, terima kasih, terima kasih. heheheehehehe. Sudahlah, cuap- cuapnya sampai disini. Balas review….

chielasu88 : maafkan Tsuki…. arigatou…. Amin… iya nih sekarang adalah last chapter. Sekuel? Nanti Tsuki pikirin deh. Soalnya, skuel untuk cerita MISI aja masih dalam proses. Hehehehehe. Kayaknya dibagian cerita ini ada yang masih menunjukan keegoisan Naruto. Kayaknya itu sangat terlihat sangat egois. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

Imouto Aruzaki-chan : xixixixixixixi, ternyata tsuki pervert juga nih. Xixixixixi. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Kishu Mars : hehehehe, untung banget. Tapi… sebenernya…. Ga jadi deh. Baca aja ya. *Dilempar sandal.* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

NanaMithrEe 12/10 ch9 : hmmm… itu… liat aja ya… *Dilempar sepatu* ok. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*.

natsuki-riri : hahahahahahaha tunggu beberapa hari lagi ya. Lagi dalam proses. Tapi Tsuki jamin gak bakal lama kok. Aneh? Mungkin… hmmm… Tsuki juga gak tahu. *GUBRAK!* arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Luna : disini bakalan lebih iseng tuh Itachi. Hahahahaha. Susah banget loh bikin muka Sasuke merah. Ok, untung sekarang udah selesai UAS nya tinggal nunggu hasil. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Utau no Hana : xixixixi Itachi Tsuki buat jail banget. Hahahahahaha. Tsuki malah butuh transfusi darah akibat kejadian itu. hahahahaha. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

backtothe diah-san michiru : Naruto memang kayak gitu orangnya. Ah… kalo dicium Naru.. aku juga…. aku juga… MAU…. *pingsan* Sora ganti nama ya. Hehehehe. arigatou, arigatou, arigatou *membungkukan badan*. 

Happy reading!

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

**Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan punyaku. Tapi kalo dikasih boleh juga. hahahahaha.*di amaterasu Itachi***

**Pairing : SasuFemnaru**

**Warning : TYPO dan OOC tingkat akut, pokoknya kesalahan ada dipenulis.**

**PRINCESS?**

"Ahhhh… aku malas jika terus disini." Naruto menutup matanya sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Tapi ternyata Sasuke juga ikut berdiri dan mengejar Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalo kita pergi ke pantai?" Sasuke berjalan disamping Naruto.

"Sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk." Naruto menyetujui usul Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan disepanjang pantai. Walaupun mereka berjalan dalam diam. Mereka menikmati waktu berdua mereka.

"Itachi-Nii, menyiapkan permainan dan acara api unggun nanti malam." Sasuke mencoba membuka suara.

"Begitukah? Aku harap permainannya tidak membuatku harus bekerja keras seperti tadi." Naruto menatap jalan didepannya. Tapi, tiba- tiba dia merasakan tangannya menjadi hangat. Naruto melirik kearah tangannya. Disana dia melihat tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Jalannya licin. Aku takut kau jatuh." Sasuke memasukan tangannya yang lain ke saku celananya. Naruto hanya menghela napas dan tidak berbuat apa- apa.

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu, Sasuke. Maafkan aku." Naruto menatap keatas.

"Tidak apa, waktu masih terus berlanjut bukan?" Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum lalu setelah itu mereka kembali ke Hotel. Mereka melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka setelah mereka berada didekat Hotel. Karena Naruto masih harus menyamar.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

"Hey… kau lama sekali, Sakura!" Naruto menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggang.

"Sebentar lagi. Wig ini tidak mau menempel dengan benar." Sakura menata kembali rambutnya.

"Sudah kubilang. Potong saja rambutmu dan beri warna rambutmu. Begitu sajakan-"

BLETAK!

Sebuah sisir melayang dan tepat mengenai kepala Naruto.

"Tidak akan kulakukan itu. Aku sudah merawat rambutku dengan baik. Tidak akan ku potong hanya karena untuk membantu penyamaranmu saja." Sakura menatap sebal Naruto.

"Iya, iya, iya…" Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya, karena Sakura sudah selesai memperbaiki wignya.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah datarnya dan aura kepresidenan langsung keluar. Dia turun kebawah bersama dengan Sakura. Dibawah semua sudah berkumpul. Naruto dan Sakura ikut bergabung, Itachi yang melihat Sakura datang langsung menarik tangan Sakura untuk berdiri disebelahnya.

"Baik. Aku akan jelaskan bagaimana permainannya. Kalian akan terdiri dari dua orang untuk masuk kedalam acara petualang ini. diakhir jalan ini adalah api unggun. Sebenarnya, jalan ini hanya jalan memutar. Tapi disini banyak sekali jebakannya, kalian pasti akan menikmati permainannya. Baik. Untuk awal kita akan menyuruh para presiden." Itachi mempersilahkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang berangkat diawal. Dan tidak ada yang tidak setuju dengan pendapat Itachi.

Naruto berjalan dengan Sasuke disebelahnya. Mereka berjalan dengan sangat baik. Tiba- tiba Naruto berhenti, sedangkan Sasuke masih terus berjalan.

BRAK!

Sasuke jatuh terpelosok kedalam lubang. Walaupun hanya kaki kanannya yang masuk.

"Ckckckckck, jebakan seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu." Naruto berjalan melewati Sasuke.

"Hey, Naruto! bantu aku." Sasuke berteriak. Tetapi Naruto mengabaikan Sasuke. Sasuke kesal dengan Naruto yang ingin menang sendiri. Setelah bersusah payah keluar, akhirnya Sasuke bisa keluar juga. Sasuke berlari mengejar Naruto. Setelah berlari cukup lama dia akhirnya menemukan Naruto.

Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan dalam kesunyian.

"Kikikiki….."

Tiba- tiba suara perempuan tertawa terdengar dan secara tiba- tiba juga perempuan berambut panjang berbaju putih keluar.

"Sa-sa-sasuke." bisik Naruto pelan. Tapi suara itu tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melewati saja perempuan itu. Dia tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak akan takut dengan itu." Sasuke terus berjalan. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa Naruto tertinggal dibelakang. Tetapi setelah beberapa lama berjalan. Sasuke merasa aneh karena dia tidak mendengar suara Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil Naruto.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Naruto." Sasuke memanggil lagi. Tapi ternyata Naruto masih saja tidak menyahut.

"Naruto! kenapa kau hanya diam saja-" Sasuke menengok kesamping dan menghentikan kata- katanya setelah dia tidak melihat Naruto disebelahnya.

"NARUTO…." Sasuke berteriak. Dia berbalik kebelakang dan melihat Naruto yang terduduk sambil menunjuk- nunjuk perempuan itu.

"Ha-ha-hantu..." keringat dingin keluar dari badannya. Mukanya terlihat sangat pucat. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu baru teringat bahwa Naruto itu sangat takut dengan hantu. 'Hahahahahaha. Suruh siapa tadi meninggalkanku. Saatnya balas dendam.' Sasuke tertawa dalam hati dan meninggalkan Naruto. Tetapi setelah berapa lama berjalan dan dia tidak menemui tanda- tanda Naruto datang. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mengapa aku selalu lemah terhadapnya." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan berbalik. Dia berlari menuju tempat dia bertemu dengan hantu itu. Dia masih melihat Naruto yang terduduk sambil menunjuk hantu itu. Sasuke menghela napas lalu mendekati Naruto.

"Dia hanya robot. Dia tidak akan pergi jika dia masih mendeteksi panas tubuhmu." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto. Tapi, untuk berdiri saja Naruto tidak bisa. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Sasuke terkikik melihat hal itu.

"Ja-ja-jangan tertawa." Naruto mencoba berbicara. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu akhirnya memilih untuk menggendong Naruto ala bridal style. Naruto benar- benar lemah terhadap hantu.

TAK!

Sesuatu dari kantong Naruto jatuh. Tetapi itu tidak disadari oleh mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka terus berjalan. Mereka akan menuntaskan permainan itu.

"Jika kau tidak ingin ada kejadian seperti tadi. Kita harus bekerjasama saling tolong menolong." Sasuke memperingatkan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Sekarang turunkan aku!" Naruto meminta untuk diturunkan tetapi Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya menyeringai.

"Tidak bisa!" Sasuke meneruskan jalannya dengan santai.

"Turunkan aku atau-."

BRUK!

Sasuke menjatuhkan Naruto dari gendongannya.

"AW…." Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengelus pantatnya yang tadi terkena langsung dengan tanah. Naruto menatap sebal Sasuke.

"SASUKE….." tariak Naruto memecah keheningan malam.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin turun?" Sasuke berkata dengan innocennya.

"Tapi tidak seperti itu." Naruto menyilangkan tangannya lalu berjalan mendahului Sasuke.

"Kau marah?" tanya Sasuke berjalan disamping Naruto.

"…" Naruto tidak menjawab.

"Hey! Aku benar- benar hanya menuruti perkatanmu." Sasuke merasa tidak enak. Dia khawatir Naruto akan marah lagi dengannya, padahal dia sudah berusaha untuk dekat dengan Naruto. Dia sangat khawatir Naruto melupakan kejadian yang terjadi siang tadi dan kembali seperti awal. Saat dimana Naruto sangat membenci Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf. Kau ingin aku yang minta maaf, bukan?" Sasuke melihat Naruto. Tapi yang dilihatnya hanya muka datar Naruto.

"Naru…." Sasuke menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"Berhenti bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil! Aku hanya sedang sedikit kesal. Sasuke yang ku kenal dulu tidak seperti ini. Sasuke yang kukenal pada saat aku kecil adalah Sasuke yang cuek, cool dan tidak peduli dengan apapun. Bahkan dia sangat tidak berekspresi. Sekarang kau sangat OOC." Naruto akhirnya berbicara panjang lebar. Sasuke diam sesaat. Dia mengeratkan genggamannya. Ada perasaan marah dalam dirinya mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Kau fikir ini karena siapa? HAH? Ini semua aku lakukan untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu." Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

Naruto melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu kembali berjalan dengan muka yang datar. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas lalu berjalan disamping Naruto. Dan mereka menyelesaikan permainan itu dalam diam.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Naruto dan Sasuke duduk berjauhan. Mereka hanya saling melirik sebentar. Tetapi yang sering melakukan lirikan itu adalah Sasuke. Naruto hanya melirik beberapa kali. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang melirik Naruto bahkan menatap Naruto.

'Dia fikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini. aku seperti ini untuk dirinya, tetapi dia malah menyalahkan perubahan sifatku. Dasar perempuan!' batin Sasuke sedikit kesal. Sasuke kembali melihat Naruto. tetapi dia tidak melihat Naruto ditempatnya. 'Biarlah! Aku sedang tidak ingin mencarinya.' Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto. Sasuke menikmati acara api anggun itu. Walaupun disana tidak ada Naruto. Tetapi sebenarnya itu menyiksa Sasuke. Pikirannya terus saja memikirkan Naruto. Berbeda dengan Itachi yang sangat menikmati api unggun itu. Tentu saja itu semua karena Sakura ada disampingnya.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke hotel. Sudah banyak dari mereka yang pulang. Acara api unggun itu ternyata berada tepat dibelakang hotel itu. Tetapi karena permainan tadi mereka tidak menyadarinya. Itachi memberitahu jalan pintas menuju hotel setelah mereka semua sampai ditempat api unggun.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. Dia sudah sangat mengantuk. Sasuke agak sedikit kesal dengan Itachi dan Sakura yang sedang bergandengan tangan didepannya. Melihat hal itu membuatnya kembali teringat tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dengan Naruto. Sasuke segera masuk kedalam kamar. Sedangkan Sakura dan Itachi mengobrol dulu didepan pintu kamar. Cukup lama Sakura dan Itachi mengobrol. Setelah mengobrol Itachi masuk kedalam kamar.

"Apa Naru-chan sudah memaafkanmu?" Itachi menjatuhkan dirinya dikasur, tepat disebelah Sasuke yang sudah menutupkan matanya. Tetapi sebenarnya Sasuke belum tertidur.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut.

"Kau harus berusaha. Aku sudah berjanji kepada Naru-chan. Jika Naru-chan belum memaafkanmu sampai acara liburan ini selesai. Aku akan menyerah dan menyetujui untuk membatalkan pertunanganmu." Itachi menutup matanya. Dia dapat merasakan Sasuke yang mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aku tidak mengerti dirinya. Dia tidak suka diriku yang sekarang. Yang menurutnya sangat OOC. Tetapi dia juga tidak mau memaafkanku. Cuek marah, peduli tidak suka. Hua… dia membuatku frustasi." Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

"Kau harus lebih saja dia-"

BRAK BRAK BRAK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu atau suara ketukan pintu yang sangat tidak enak didengar.

"Kau yang buka!" Sasuke menyuruh Baka Anikinya.

"Kau saja. Kau itu otoutou!" Itachi berguling kesamping.

"KU MOHON BUKA. AKU MOHON. NA-NA-NA-NARU. INI MASALAH NARUTO. KU MOHON BUKA." Terdengar suara dari balik pintu. Sasuke yang mendengar nama Naruto disebut segera turun dari ranjangnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan pada saat pintu dibuka dia hanya melihat Sakura yang menangis.

"ADA APA?" pertanyaan Sasuke terdengar seperti membentak.

"Na-na-naru." Sakura tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"KATAKAN!" Sasuke mengguncang- guncang tubuh Sakura. Tiba- tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakan Sasuke.

"Ku bilang kau harus lebih lembut." Itachi melepaskan tangan Sasuke dan menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Tenangkan dirimu dan katakana apa yang terjadi." Itachi berkata dengan sangat lembut dan membelai rambut Sakura.

"KATAKAN! JANGAN MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU DAN EMOSI!" Sasuke benar- benar ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Sakura mendorong tubuh Itachi sedikit. Dia menyadari bahwa sekarang bukan saatnya untuk tenang.

Flash Back

Sakura masuk kedalam kamar tetapi langkahnya terhenti setelah mencoba membuka pintu yang ternyata pintu masih dalam keadaan terkunci. 'Bukankah Naruto bilang bahwa dia akan pulang duluan karena dia merasa pusing.' Sakura mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Dikeluarkannya kunci cadangan kamarnya dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Sakura masuk, tetapi dia tidak menemukan Naruto. Bahkan dia tidak menemukan tanda- tanda bahwa Naruto datang ke kamar. Keadaan kamarnya tidak berbeda dengan keadaan sebelum mereka pergi. Sakura masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Naru? Kau disana?"

SRAK!

Sakura membuka tirai kamar mandi, tetapi… Naruto tidak ada disana. Sakura makin merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak. Dia meraskan ada hal yang tidak beres yang terjadi dengan Naruto. Sakura mencoba menelfon Naruto tetapi ternyata tidak tersambung. Sakura melemparkan handphonenya dan berjalan mondar- mandir. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

Tiba- tiba suara nada dering hpnya terdengar. Dia segera mengambil hpnya.

"Hallo?" Sakura berbicara.

"_A-a-akhirnya aku dapat menghubungimu."_ terdengar suara sangat lemah dari sebrang.

"NARUTO! kau dimana?" Sakura berkata dengan sangat khawatir.

"_A-a-aku._ _Ha, ha, ha."_ terdengar suara orang sesak. Sakura mulai paniK.

"NARUTO! NARUTO! KAU DIMANA? JANGAN BILANG KAU TIDAK MEMBAWA OBATNYA!" Sakura berteriak.

"_Sa-sa-sakura. Aku menjatuhkannya. Ha, ha,ha, ha."_ Naruto memaksakan berbicara.

"KATAKAN DIMANA KAU SEKARANG!" Sakura makin bertambah panik.

"_Aku di-"_

PET

Sambungan terputus. Sakura yang menyadari bahwa ini sangat tidak baik segera melempar hpnya dan keluar kamar dia segera mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi yang notabenenya berada paling dekat dengan dirinya dan air mata terus mengalir dari matanya.

Flash back off

"Aku yakin dia berada dalam permainan itu. Aku yakin. Tolong aku! Aku takut Na-na-naru-." Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sasuke yang sudah mengetahui secara jelas apa yang terjadi segera berlari kebawah. Dia tidak lagi peduli dengan apapun. Dia bahkan lupa untuk memakai sepatu ataupun sandal. Dia tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Sasuke belari, dia tidak menggunakan lift. Karena pintu lift tertutup. Kamarnya berada dilantai 3. Sasuke segera menuju tangga darurat. Dan dia terus berlari dan berlari.

Sasuke memasuki tempat permainan itu lagi. Dan masih dalam keadaan berlari.

BRAK!

Seperti awal, dia masuk kedalam jebakan pertama. Sasuke merasakan kakinya sangat sakit sekarang berbeda dengan pertama kali dia terperosok. Dia yakin kakinya luka dan terkilir. Dia berusaha untuk bangun tetapi itu sangat susah sekali. Rasa sakit dari kakinya menyebar keseluruh badannya.

"Ckckckckck, jebakan seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu." tiba- tiba perkataan Naruto muncul dibayangannya. Dia dapat melihat Naruto yang melewati dirinya.

"Aku tidak boleh lemah!" Sasuke langsung sekuat tenaga keluar dari jebakan itu. Entah mengapa Sasuke yakin bahwa Naruto berada ditempat hantu itu. Karena dia yakin obat itu terjatuh saat dirinya menggendong Naruto. Dan jika hal itu benar. Itu benar- benar sangat membuatnya cemas.

Sasuke berjalan.

CKIT…

Rasa sakit dari kakinya terasa saat dirinya baru saja satu langkah berjalan. Sekarang dia tahu bahwa kakinya terkilir. Dilihatnya kakinya. Dia dapat melihat darah keluar dari kakinya dan sepertinya tulang kakinya sedikit bergeser.

"Aaaa…" Sasuke berteriak. Tetapi dipaksakan dirinya untuk berjalan. Sakit yang dirasakan dirinya tidak lebih sakit dengan sakit apa yang sedang dirasakan Naruto sekarang. Dia yakin itu.

Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah kaki kanan yang terseret. Dan dia hanya ingin cepat bertemu dengan Naruto.

"NARUTO! NARUTO…" Sasuke berteriak. Tetapi dia tidak mendapatkan balasan dari Naruto. Dikepalanya kembali terbayang wajah Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang menyeringai licik, wajah Naruto yang menatap remeh dirinya dan… wajah Naruto yang sedang meminta pertolongan.

"SHIT!" Sasuke mengumpat. Dia bertambah memaksakan dirinya berjalan. Sampai akhirnya dia dapat melihat si rambut orange yang sedang mencoba untuk mengambil sesuatu dibawah kaki hantu perempuan itu.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke lagi.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Sa-sa-sa-su-ke." Naruto tersenyum lalu…

BRUK!

Tangan Naruto yang mencoba menggapai obatnya jatuh. Tangannya jatuh terkulai lemas. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu seperti tidak mau peduli dengan kondisinya. Dia segera berlari. Dia menahan rasa sakit yang terus saja menjilat kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya.

BRAK!

Sasuke memukul hantu perempuan itu. Dan hantu itu langsung rusak seketika dan terlempar sangat jauh.

"NARUTO! NARUTO!" Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke tidak menemukan tanda- tanda kesadaran Naruto. Yang dilihatnya hanya gerakan dada Naruto yang turun naik dengan cepat dan wajah Naruto yang sangat pucat. Tapi ternyata itu tidak benar Naruto masih mendapatkan sedikit kesadarannya.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi. Sasuke segera menggendong Naruto dipunggungnya dan Sasuke segera membawa Naruto untuk cepat keluar dari sana dan tentunya obat itu sudah ada ditangan Naruto. Naruto merasakan bahwa mungkin dirinya akan berakhir disini.

"Sa-sa-sasuke." Naruto berkata dengan sangat lemah.

"DIAM!" Sasuke membentak Naruto.

"Jika sekarang adalah hari akhir dimana kita bersama. Aku sangat bahagia dengan-"

"DIAM!" Sasuke kembali berteriak.

"HEH! Kau tidak berubah ya. Selalu membentak dan membantuku. Kau ingat kejadian dulu? kau juga menggendongku bukan?" Naruto sedikit tertawa.

"Aku menyuruhmu diam. AKU MENYURUHMU DIAM!" Sasuke merasakan matanya memanas.

"Hahahha. Kau selalu memaksa. Hari dimana aku kesulitan kau selalu ada. Kau benar- benar pahlawan bagiku. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku-"

"AKU BILANG DIAM!" Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang sedikit panas menyentuh pipinya. Air mata telah jatuh dari matanya.

"Kau menangis? Kau tidak boleh menangis Sasuke. Aku belum pernah melihatmu menangis." Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya dipunggung Sasuke.

"Ku mohon Naruto. diamlah, diamlah." Sasuke menambah kecepatan berjalannya karena nafas Naruto sangat terdengar menyakitkan.

"Aku yang harusnya bilang seperti itu. Kau ingat? Waktu dulu kita masih kecil kita selalu bersama." Naruto sedikit tersenyum dengan menahan rasa sakitnya. Sasuke tidak bersuara sekarang karena dia tahu Naruto ingin berkata lebih lama. Naruto menghirup benda yang ada ditangannya. Dia ingin berkata panjang lebar dengan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu. Kau bilang kau akan kembali. Tetapi kau tidak juga kembali. Di sekolah aku sering sekali dijauhi oleh anak- anak karena mereka tidak mau berteman denganku. Kau tahu? mereka bilang aku aneh. Mungkin bukan salah mereka tidak mau berteman denganku. Tetapi karena aku tidak mau berteman dengan mereka. Aku takut! Aku takut posisimu sebagai teman terbaikku akan berubah. Aku selalu tidak mau berteman dengan siapapun. Melihat mata merekapun aku tidak mau. Aku selalu sendiri. Sendiri menunggumu pulang. Tapi pada suatu hari pada saat pulang sekolah aku dihadang oleh kakak kelas dan para teman kelasku yang sudah muak dengan tingkahku. Apa kau tahu? aku sangat takut waktu itu. Mereka datang dan menjambak rambutku. Aku tentu ingin berteriak. Tetapi aku tidak bisa. Aku merasakan tubuhku sangat sakit ketika pukulan- pukulan dan tendangan mengenai tubuhku. Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh waktu itu. Tapi… aku berharap kau akan datang dan menyelamatkanku. Tapi… aku tahu itu tidak mungkin. Aku menutup mataku dan saat itu aku mendengar suara orang berteriak. Itu adalah suara Ino dan Sakura. Hahaha. Itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan mereka." Naruto menghirup kembali obatnya.

"Itu saat pertama aku bertemu dengan mereka. 2 orang anak perempuan yang sangat berani. Tapi… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Aku hanya tahu pada saat membuka mata aku sudah ada di rumah. Kaa-san memberitahu bahwa 2 orang gadis membawaku pulang. Setelah kejadian itu aku masih tidak mau berteman dengan mereka. Aku masih menunggumu pulang atau setidaknya menelfonku." Naruto merasakan nafasnya sudah mulai sulit diatasi.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Tapi… yang harus kau dan mereka tahu adalah aku sangat beruntung bertemu dengan kalian. Aku mempunyai dirimu yang selalu menjadi pahlawanku. Dan aku mempunyai mereka yang selalu ada untukku apapun yang terjadi. Aku dirubah oleh mereka menjadi seorang gadis yang ceria. Sampai akhirnya aku ditawari menjadi seoang model. Aku… aku…" Naruto melepaskan satu tangannya yang sedang memegang obat itu. Dia menghirup dengan sangat cepat obat itu. Tetapi… dia menyadari bahwa obat itu telah habis. Naruto memegang dadanya.

"Aku… aku beruntung bertemu dengan kalian. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak bertemu kalian. Terima kasih. Terima kasih." suara Naruto terdengar berat.

"NARUTO! BERTAHANLAH! Aku sudah melihat jalan raya." Sasuke mencoba melihat wajah Naruto.

"Sa-su-ke a-ku memaafkanmu. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah bertingkah bodoh. Masalah pertunangan aku-"

"NARUTO!"

Terdengar suara dari belakang. Disana terlihat ambulan sudah bersiap. Ternyata Itachi dan Sakura tidak mencari Naruto dulu karena mereka memanggil ambulan. Beberapa orang berbaju putih langsung menurunkan Naruto dari gendongan Sasuke dan memasangkan oksigen. Setelah itu Naruto jatuh pingsan.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

TIT TIT TIT

Suara mesin yang berada disebelah Naruto terdengar sangat jelas oleh semua yang ada disana. Semuanya menangis melihat keadaan Naruto.

"Sasuke. Ayo ke dokter terlebih dahulu. Kakimu sudah bengkak sekali. Sudah seharian kau disini." suara perempuan terdengar. Itu adalah suara Mikoto. Ibu Sasuke. Setelah diberitahu, keluarga Sasuke yang ada di Amerika langsung datang. Mereka khawatir dengan Naruto dan tentunya dengan Sasuke juga. Kushina bahkan sudah kehabisan air mata dan suaranya. Dia hanya bisa menangis dipelukan Minato. Ino dan Sakura berada disebelah Kushina. Berharap dapat sedikit menenangkan Kushina.

"AKU TIDAK MAU. Bagaimana jika pada saat aku pergi Naruto terbangun dan mencariku? Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya lagi." Sasuke berkata dengan sangat lemah diakhir. Kakinya hanya sedikit diberi perawatan. Bahkan Sasuke tidak mau diperban karena waktu kakinya ingin diperban, Naruto sudah dibawa ke kamar. Dia ingin selalu disamping Naruto.

BUGH!

"Jangan bodoh! Kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu." Itachi memukul wajah Sasuke dan memarahinya. Sasuke memegang pipinya yang tadi dipukul dan menatap Itachi. Kemudian seringai muncul diwajahnya.

"Kau fikir siapa yang membuatku seperti ini. KALIAN FIKIR SIAPA! Aku tidak menyetujui untuk pindak ke Amerika. AKU TIDAK MAU PERGI! tapi kalian memaksaku. Kalian hanya mementingkan diri kalian saja. LIHATLAH! GARA- GARA AKU NARUTO BERBARING DISINI! Itu semua karena aku tidak terus berada disampingnya. AKU TEMANNYA, AKU SAHABATNYA, AKU TUNANGANNYA! Kalian harus mengerti itu. bahkan sepertinya kata teman tidak pantas untukku. Aku ingin bertanya. Bagaimana reaksi kalian saat kalian tahu orang yang paling kalian sayangi dan kalian cintai berbaring di rumah sakit dan tak sadarkan diri. BAGAIMANA! Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat orang yang kalian sayangi pada saat terakhir, pada saat dirinya menahan sakit. Dirinya mengeluhkan keluh kesahnya seakan- akan dia akan pergi. BAGAIMANA!" Sasuke memegang dadanya dan meremas bajunya. Kushina bertambah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Dia sekarang sangat takut kehilangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin disini. Hanya disini. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku saat aku pergi. Aku takut! Karena jika sekarang aku pergi dan ternyata dia hilang lagi. Aku takut, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Aku-"

BRUK!  
>Sasuke akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Tetapi sebelum tubuhnya jatuh. Tubuhnya sudah ditangkap oleh Itachi. Sakura dan Ino hanya bisa menangis. Semuanya bahkan menangis. Mereka tidak ingin apa yang dikatakan Sasuke terjadi. Naruto akan selalu bersama dengan mereka selamanya.<p>

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Sasuke membuka matanya, dia melihat atap kamar rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Itachi mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Dimana aku?" Sasuke memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak sadarkan diri selama 3 hari dan kau tepat disebelah kamar-." Itachi menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa? Ada apa? DIMANA NARUTO! DIA TIDAK APA- APAKAN?" Sasuke langsung mengubah posisinya untuk bangun dan turun dari ranjang. Tapi… setelah kakinya menyentuh lantai dia langsung jatuh. Kakinya tidak bisa menahan beban dirinya.

"BAWA AKU KESANA!" teriak Sasuke keras. Itachi hanya diam.

"AKU MOHON! DIA PASTI SEDANG MENCARIKU!" Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan pandangan memohon. Itachi hanya bisa memandang Sasuke dengan pandangan sedih. Tapi akhirnya dia segera menggendong Sasuke dipunggungnya.

Itachi membawa Sasuke ke kamar Naruto. Tapi, setelah kamar dibuka. Disana tidak terlihat siapun. Kamar Naruto sudah bersih dan rapih. Sasuke meminta Itachi untuk menurunkannya. Dengan kaki kanannya yang digeret Sasuke mendekati ranjang Naruto yang telah kosong.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku. Dia sudah pergi." Itachi menundukan kepalanya.

Sasuke meremas selimut yang ada dikasur itu. Air mata kembali jatuh dari matanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak boleh pergi darinya. SUDAH KUBILANG! SUDAH KUKATAKAN KEPADA KALIAN. JANGAN MEMBAWAKU PERGI MENINGGALKAN NARUTO! SUDAH KUBILANG!" Sasuke makin meremas selimut itu. Tapi kemudian dia mengelus dan mencium selimut itu. Berharap masih menemukan aroma tubuh Naruto. Mencoba merasakan kehadiran Naruto.

"Kalian memang selalu memaksaku!" Sasuke berkata pelan.

"Kalian selalu memaksakan kehendak kalian." Sasuke menutup matanya.

"Kalian." Sasuke meremas kembali selimut Naruto dan dia kembali menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali dia menangis akibat perbuatan Naruto. kamarpun menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara isakan Sasuke.

BRAK!  
>pintu kamar Naruto terbuka.<p>

"Sudah ku katakan Itachi- Nii… jangan bermain dengan permainan konyol seperti ini. Aku ini masih hidup belum mati. Hey, Sasuke! kau baru siuman tetapi kau sudah jalan- jalan!"

Sasuke mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat cempreng. Dia sangat mengenali suara itu. Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kearah Itachi. Dan dia melihat seseorang yang sangat disayangi dan dicintainya berdiri tepat disamping Baka Anikinya itu.

"Na-na-naruto?"

"Ku bilang kau baru siuman. Jadi kembalilah ke kamarmu." Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

GRAB!

Sasuke langsung memeluk Naruto.

"Aku sangat mencemaskan dirimu, aku sangat mencemaskanmu! Ku fikir kau-"

TAK

Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke.

"APA?" Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak melihat hal itu dia hanya semakin mempereraat pelukannya.

"Dasar Itach- Nii. Senang sekali membuat seseorang susah. Kau membuaku terlihat mati didepan Sasuke. Sekarang bantu aku! Tubuh Sasuke sangat berat. SASUKE! aku tidak bisa menahan berat badanmu!" Naruto mencoba mendorong tubuh Sasuke tetapi tidak bisa.

"SASUKE…" Naruto berteriak sangat keras.

~(^0^~) ~(^0^)~ (~^0^)~

Saat Kembali Masuk Sekolah

"Jangan menganggap setelah masuk kalian akan mendapatkan hal yang istimewa. Kalian tetap akan terkena hukuman jika kalian tidak berpakaian rapih." Naruto berbicara dengan nada datar dan semua orang yang mendengarnya langsung merinding.

"Kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan." tiba- tiba suara lain terdengar tanpa ekspresi juga.

GLEK!

Orang yang sedang dimarahi itu menelan ludah mereka dan mereka langsung mengangguk lalu berlari menjauh dari duo orang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Sasuke. kau mengikuti gayaku." Naruto berbalik dan segera menuju kelasnya.

"Aku hanya kembali keekspresiku seperti semula." Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan berdua dengan mengeluarkan aura kepresidenan mereka berdua.

"Hay…" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Tapi ternyata teriakan itu tidak dipedulikan oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto.

BRAK!

Orang itu menabrak Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Sakura." Sapa Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan. Tetapi dengan nada datar.

"AH! Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan menjadi duo yang sangat menyebalkan." Sakura ikut berjalan diantara mereka berdua.

"Presiden!" tiba- tiba Kiba berada disebelah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Kiba langsung menyerahkan map kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung menerimanya dan membacanya. Kiba memperhatikan Naruto sebentar dan matanya sekarang mengarah pada sesuatu yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Presiden! Itu cincin pertunangan bukan?" tanya Kiba tidak percaya.

"Hn." Naruto menjawab dengan minim. Kiba mengangguk dan mengelus dagunya.

"owh…" Kiba mengangguk- ngangguk. Tapi kemudian Kiba diam.

"APA! PRESIDENT BERTUNANGAN!" Kiba tiba- tiba saja berteriak.

"Presiden kedua. Kau tahu-" Kiba tidak melanjutkan perkataannya setelah melihat cincin yang ada ditangan Sasuke juga.

"KALIAN?" Kiba merasa tidak percaya. Muka Kiba terlihat sangat aneh sekarang. Dia berhenti berjalan dan mencoba memproses apa yang terjadi sekarang diotaknya.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Kiba yang terlihat shock. Sebenarnya ketiga orang itu tertawa. Walaupun yang hanya terlihat tertawa hanya Sakura. Karena Naruto dan Sasuke masih saja menggunakan topeng kepresidenannya. Tiba- tiba Kiba sadar lalu Kiba berteriak dari belakang.

"HEY… KALIAN HARUS MEMBERITAHUKU. SIAPA WANITA YANG BERUNTUNG ITU! SIAPA KEDUA WANITA ITU? KALIAN HARUS MEMBERITAHUKU!" Kiba berlari, dia berlari mengejar Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura. Yang notebenenya sudah berada jauh didepannya. Setelah menangkap tangan Naruto. Kiba meminta penjelasan dengan tatapan matanya. Tetapi… setelah melihat senyum Naruto yang sangat menyeramkan. Kiba mengurungkan niatnya. Dia memilih untuk diam dan mempersilahkan Naruto untuk kembali membaca map itu dengan cermat dan dalam kesunyian.

~OWARI~

Hohohohoho… selesai….. hahahahahaha. Seneng banget akhirnya selesai juga. hahahahahaha. Maaf ya, membohongi para readers dulu tentang kematian Naruto. Tetapi tenang… cerita ini pasti berakhir happy ending. Tsuki mau bercerita sedikit, Tsuki itu nangis pas nulis cerita pertolongan Naruto itu… Tsuki membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Naruto dan Sasuke saat itu. Dan bagaimana sedihnya Sasuke. Tsuki juga ga tahu kenapa tiba- tiba tsuki ga bisa melihat dan setelah berketip. Air mata jatuh. Heheheheehe. Sudahlah, Tsuki bercerita yang tidak perlu. Tsuki sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada para readers yang udah mau baca dan menunggu cerita Tsuki sampai selesai. Terima kasih juga atas saran, kritik dan pujiannya. Arigatou… *membungkukan badan* Tsuki juga minta maaf. Untuk para readers yang menunggu sekuel MISI. Tunggu sebentar ya. Cerita masih dalam proses. Hehehehe.

Naruto : selalu saja begini. Apa setiap cerita Author berakhir, aku harus memanggil Author untuk segera berkumpul.

Tsuki : tentu saja!

Naruto : baiklah! Ayo berkumpul.

Tsuki : heheheehhe.

*Tsuki berkumpul dengan yang lain.*

SEMUA : KAMI PEMAIN DARI CERITA PRINCESS BESERTA DENGAN AUTHOR MENGUCAPKAN TERIMA KASIH BANYAK. ARIGATOU…. *semua membungkukan badan.*

Tsuki : Tsuki tunggu reviewnya… hehehehehehe. Bye….. bye…. *melambaikan sapu tangan.*


End file.
